I'm Not Mama Boy
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: TaeKook/VKook, DaeBaek, HopeMin. GS. Typo(s). Rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. Don't like Don't Read! RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Pipp

Seorang yeoja cantik mematikan alarm jam beker yang ada di atas meja nakas itu. Ia mematikannya tepat 5 menit sebelum jam itu mengeluarkan suara berisik dan membuat siapapun pasti akan langsung terbangun saat mendengar bunyinya. Setelah mematikan jam beker, yeoja itu segera berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Ia membuka tirai berwarna biru itu lebar-lebar agar sinar matahari dapat masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Engg..." Igau seseorang dari balik selimut. Yeoja tadi hanya tersenyum melihat suatu pergerakan dari dalam selimut itu.

"Chagiya, bangun... Sudah pagi..." Ujar yeoja itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Ahhh aku masih ngantuk..." balas orang di dalam selimut itu.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa terlambat, sayang..." Ujar yeoja itu lagi dan masih terus berusaha membangunkan seorang namja yang masih bergumul di balik selimutnya.

"Ne, ne, ne aku bangun..." ujar namja itu akhirnya. Terlihat namja itu menguap beberapa kali. Matanya pun masih terlihat setengah terpejam sepertinya namja itu masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Cepat mandi. Sudah ada air panas di bathtub. Lalu turun dan kita sarapan bersama." Ujar yeoja tadi sambil menciup kening namja tadi dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Yeoja cantik itu kemudian berjalan turun ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke dapur untuk segera menyiapkan sarapan. Ia bangun sedikit lebih siang pagi ini membuatnya jadi harus segera memasak karena sudah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di meja makan.

"Yeobo... Bagaimana Taetae? Apa Taetae sudah bangun?" Tanya namja berkacamata sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya di meja makan. Ia sudah terlihag rapi dengan sebuah kemeja biru dan celana hitam kain membalut tubuh altetisnya.

"Ne. Ia baru saja bangun." Balas yeoja cantik itu.

"Hahhhh tidak terasa ya Taetae sudah besar. Rumah ini jadi sepi deh." Ujar namja berkacamata itu sambil berjalan mengikuti sang yeoja ke dalam dapur.

"Maksudmu apa, yeobo?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Ne. Sejak Taetae sudah beranjak besar, rumah ini jadi sepi dari suara tangisan anak kecil. Uhh aku jadi ingin..."

"Maksudmu?" Yeoja cantik itu segera menatap namja berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayo kita berikan adik untuk Tae- akhhh appoyo.." keluh namja berkacamata itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan sendok.

"Jangan asal bicara, Jung Daehyun! Ishhh pagi-pagi pikiranmu sudah pervert saja, ck!" Keluh yeoja cantik itu.

"Loh kok pervert sih? Aku kan hanya ingin memiliki anak lagi. Apa itu salah, hmm?" Daehyun segera merengkuh tubuh yeoja cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ishh hentikan! Aku ingin memasak! Jangan ganggu aku dulu!" Keluh yeoja cantik itu di dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Jung Baekhyun, biarkanlah seperti ini sebentar saja... Ahh aku benar-benar merindukan tubuhmu in- auuuuu" lagi-lagi Daehyung kembali mengeluh sakit namun kali ini bukan kepalanya melainkan pinggangnya yang mendapat cubitan keras dari sang istri, Baekhyun.

"Cepat kembali ke meja makan sampai makannya selesai! Atau aku akan memberikan hukuman!" Ujar Baekhyun tegas membuat Daehyun mengalah dan memilih pergi menuju ke meja makan.

Daehyu sudah sangat tahu akan ancaman yang setia di berikan oleh Baekhyun, istrinya itu. Memberi hukuman berarti selama seminggu ia tidak boleh menyentuh sedikitpun Baekhyun yang berarti tidak boleh memeluknya, menciumnya, mema- ahh pokoknya Daehyun sangat tidak menyukai hukuman semacam itu.

"Pagi, appa..." Sapa Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap.

"Pagi, Taetae. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Ujar Daehyun berbasa-basi.

"Ne, begitulah." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Apa kau merasa gugup di hari pertamamu masuk SMA, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Ohh benarkah? Kenapa harus gugup? Ingat, SMA itu adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Appa yakin kau pasti akan mendapat banyak teman baru dan juga yeojachingu yang cantik dan juga seksi." Ujar Daehyun dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Yeobo! Berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada Taetae!" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Loh berbicara yang aneh-aneh bagaimana? Aku kan hanya membicarakan fakta. Masa SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa mendapat banyak teman dan juga yeojachingu yang cantik-cantik dan..."

"Ishh Taetae hanya boleh belajar! Ingat! Be-la-jar! Tidak ada pacar-pacaran!" Balas Baekhyun dengan tegas dan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Jangan dengarkan kata eommamu itu. Appa akan mendukungmu jika kau ingin memiliki yeojachingu." Ujar Daehyun pada Taehyung dengan suara pelan agar Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Ehem aku bisa mendengarnya. Tae, pokoknya ingat tujuanmu. Kau kesekolah itu untuk be-la-jar. Ingat? Jangan ikuti apa kata appamu yang cari yeojachingu bla bla bla." Ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"Tapi akan lebih seru masa SMA diisi dengan pencarian cinta juga. Hahh aku jadi ingat masa-masa SMAku." Daehyun mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya membayangkan jaman SMA nya dulu.

"Ohh begitu? Jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan mantan-mantan pacarmu saat SMA begitu? Siapa dia? Yongjae Yongjae itu, hahh?" Ujar Baekhyun marah sambil menjewer telinga kiri Daehyun.

"Akhhh appoyo sakit... Lepaskan! Ani aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu akhhh telingaku..." keluh Daehyun saat Baekhyun terus menjewer telinganya.

"Sudahlah eomma, appa. Berhenti bertengkar! Aku jadi tidak selera untuk makan." Ujar Taehyung memelas dan mengacuhkan nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Taetae jangan begitu... Makanlah. Eomma tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa di sekolah nanti karena tidak sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ne, ne, ne... Aku akan makan..."

Baekhyun merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Taehyung dan jas seragamnya. Ia bangga melihat putranya yang kini terlihat sangat tampan. Tak lupa Baekhyun juga memberikan kotak bekal pada Taehyung seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Taehyung hanya menatap malas kotak bekal itu.

"Eomma, aku kan bukan anak SD lagi! Kenapa masih di berikan bekal seperti ini sih? Aku ingin minta uang jajan saja!" Keluh Taehyung tidak suka.

"Aigoo... Makanan di kantin itu belum tentu sehat. Jadi lebih baik kan membawa bekal buatan eomma." Balas Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari putranya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Cepatlah berangkat dengan appamu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas sebelum Taehyung pergi.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi tepatnya di samping sang ayah, Daehyun. Daehyun melirik ke arah Taehyung yang terlihat muram. Daehyun sangat hapal apa yang terjadi pada putranya itu.

"Kesal karena di bawakan bekal oleh eomma, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun dan dibalas helaan nafas pasrah dari Taehyung.

"Appa malah iri denganmu. Eomma itu terlihat lebih perhatian padamu daripada pada appa." Ujar Daehyun dan tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung.

"Aku sebal appa! Aku kan sudah SMA tapi kenapa eomma selalu menganggapku seperti anak-anak sih? Aku kan sudah besar! Tepat seminggu yang lalu usiaku sudah 18 tahun appa, 18 tahun!" Ujar Taehyung menyuarakan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Harusnya kau berbicara seperti itu pada eommamu. Jangan pada appa."

"Mana berani aku bicara seperti ini pada eomma. Yang ada aku malah akan mendapat ceramah berjam-jam dari eomma, hahhh..." Ujar Taehyung pasrah. Sementara Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya.

Mobil sedan warna silver itu kini berhenti di depan sebuah gedung sekolah. Taehyung melepaskan seatbelt nya dan hendak untuk segera turun namun Daehyun mencegahnya. Daehyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ini ambillah. Pakai uang ini jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang eomma ya. Kau tahu kan eommamu itu seperti apa jika ia marah pada appa." Ujar Daehyun dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Taehyung.

"Appa serius memberikan ini padaku?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya karena appanya tiba-tiba saja memberikannya beberapa lembar uang 10.000 won padanya.

"Ne. Apa kurang? Mau apa tambah lagi?" Daehyun kembali merogoh dompetnya bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa won lagi untuk ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Ani, appa. Ini sudah cukup kok. Gomawo... Appa memang yang terbaik!" Ujar Taehyung dan mengambil uang yang diberikan oleh Daehyun.

"Ne. Cepat masuklah. Kau bisa terlambat nanti. Appa juga harus segera pergi ke kantor." Ujar Daehyun saat menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ne, appa. Aku pergi ya. Annyeong..." pamit Taehyung dan segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Sesaat setelah Taehyung turun dari mobil, Daehyun langsung melesatkan mobilnya untuk menuju ke kantornya sesegera mungkin. Taehyung merapikan kembali jas dan dasi sekolahnya. Ia sedikit merasa gugup sekarang mungkin karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah dan di sekolah baru pula. Taehyung dapat melihat banyak murid lainnya yang berlalu lalang berjalan di halaman sekolah dengan seragam yang sama sepertinya. Taehyung sedikit minder saat ia berpapasan dengan kerumanan namja yang ia yakini adalah sunbaenya. Karena mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa dan bercanda bersama membuat Taehyung sedikit iri.

Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Gedung itu sangatlah besar dan luas membuat Taehyung bingung karena ia belum juga menemukan dimana letak kelasnya. Taehyung terus menyusuri jalan mengikuti arah koridor lantai 2 yang membawanya melewati beberapa ruangan.

Dukk

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Taehyung menabrak tubuh seseorang. Taehyung segera membantu yeoja yang ditabraknya untuk segera berdiri. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak hati-hati, ia jadi menabrak yeoja itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Mianhae sunbaenim... Aku jalan tidak lihat-lihat. Mianhae..." Ujar yeoja itu sambil menatap Taehyung sekilas dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aneh... Dan apa? Sunbaenim? Aku?" Ujar Taehyung entah pada siapa. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari dimana letak kelasnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat lelah. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari dimana letak ruang kelasnya namun ia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Taehyung melihat kesekitarnya beruntung ia melihat ada 2 orang satu yeoja dan satu namja yang sedang mengobrol. Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada 2 orang itu.

"Mian sun-sunbaenim... Aku ingin tanya dimana ya letak kelas 10-A?" Ujar Taehyung sedikit gugup karena ia merasa dua orang yang ditanyanya ini adalah sunbaenimnya.

"Sunbae? Hahaha kami juga murid baru disini. Dan kebetulan sekali 10-A itu kelas kami. Kenalkan aku Jung Hoseok tapi aku biasa di panggil J-Hope." Ujar namja berambut hitam cepak di hadapan Taehyung.

"Dan namaku Park Jimin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jimin." Ujar yeoja di samping J-Hope dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita langsung ke kelas kita saja. Ini koridor kelas 11. Bell sebentar lagi berbunyi sebaiknya kita cepat." Ajak J-Hope dan di angguki oleh Jimin serta Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit heran melihat kedua teman barunya itu. Mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab bahkan melebihi kata akrab. Mereka terlihat sangat err mesra? Mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Taehyung melihat mereka berdua berjalan dengan cara saling bergandengan dan sesekali saling berbisik dan tertawa bersama membuat Taehyung merasa seperti hantu karena terus dicueki.

"Nah ini kelas kita. Masuklah, Tae." Ujar Hoseok dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil merangkul pinggang Jimin mesra.

Taehyung melihat keadaan kelasnya. Bisa dibilang kelas itu kelas ajaib. Bagaimana tidak? Kelas itu sangat ramai dan berisik. Taehyung melihat beberapa di antara mereka ada yang asik mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa bahkan suara tawa mereka bisa terdengar sampai keluar. Beberapa yeoja juga terlihat asik memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan alat make up mereka bahkan ada yang asik mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang err aneh. Diantara mereka juga ada yang asik tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik di earphone mereka. Bahkan ada pula yang asik bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil bermain gitar dengan suara false mereka atau asik bermesraan dan bercumbu seperti J-Hope dan juga Jimin membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri dengan keadaan kelas barunya itu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan masuk ke dalam kelas ajaib seperti itu. Jujur selama sekolah, Taehyung biasa selalu mendapat kelas normal. Maksudnya tidak ramai, berisik dan liar seperti kelas barunya ini. Ia jadi sedikit ragu apakah kelas itu memang benar kelasnya.

"Loh? Sunbaemin? Sedang apa disini?" Ujar seorang yeoja membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Oh kau yang tadi aku tabrak itu? Mian saat itu aku tidak sengaja dan err aku bukan sunbaemu. Aku anak kelas ini." Ujar Taehyung sambil menunjuk kelas 10-A dengan telunjuknya.

"Ohh annyeong berarti kita satu kelas ya? Hai namaku Jungkook. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kook atau Kookie hehe" ujar yeoja itu ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Taehyung untuk berkenalan.

"Annyeong namaku Jung Taehyung. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung atau Taetae jika kau mau." Ujar Taehyung dan menerima uluran tangan Jungkook.

"Ehem kenapa masih disini? Cepat masuk ke kelas. Kalian tidak mendengar bell masuk sudah berbunyi?" Ujar seorang guru yang datang menginterupsi ajang perkenalan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ne, songsaenim..." balas Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi hening itu.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook serta pasangan J-Hope dan Jimin sudah berada di kantin. Mereka duduk di kursi paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk kantin. Kantin itu terlihat cukup ramai mungkin karena banyak murid yang sudah merasa lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dengan berbagai makanan yang dijual di dalam kantin itu.

"Kau membawa bekal, Tae?" Tanya J-Hope sedikit bingung saat melihat Taehyung menenteng sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ne. Eomma yang menyiapkannya untukku." Balas Taehyung sedikit canggung. Ia yakin pasti J-Hope ataupun temannya yang lain akan meledeknya karena ia membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Aigoo... Mama Boy, ehh?" Tanya J-Hope diselingi tawa kecil dari Jimin dan juga Jungkook.

"Aniyo... Aku bukan Mama Boy." Elak Taehyung dan kembali menyuapkan bekalnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha ne, ne, ne... Terserahmulah, Tae. Oh ya pulang nanti kami ingin pergi ke karaoke. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Ajak Jimin dan diangguki oleh J-Hope. Taehyung dan Jungkook nampak sedang berpikir.

"Tenang saja, aku membawa mobil kok dan kami yang akan traktir itung-itung perkenalan terhadap teman baru kami." Ujar J-Hope lalu menyuapkan sesendok mie yang dipesannya.

"Hmm mian pulang sekolah, aku harus segera pulang jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian." Balas Taehyung merasa tidak enak.

"Ahh Mama Boy ini pasti tidak akan boleh pergi kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah yang ada nanti eommamu mencarimu, ya kan? Hmm lalu bagaimana dengamu, Kook? Bisa ikut?" Tanya Jimin lalu menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Mian, aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada kursus sepulang sekolah nanti." Balas Jungkook sambil memainkan sedotan di segelas es tehnya.

"Astaga ada apa dengan teman kita ini, Minie? Yang satu Mama Boy dan yang satu lagi Course Girl ckckck baiklah tidak apa jika kalian tidak bisa. Tapi lain kali jika kami mengajak lagi, kalian harus ikut ya. Tidak ada alasan unthk menolak ajakan kami, oke?" Ujar J-Hope dan diangguki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung akhirnya bisa melewati hari pertama sekolahnya dengan lancar walaupun di awal ia mengira akan sulit mendapat teman baru. Tapi biarpun begitu Taehyung sedikit merasa kesal juga karena J-Hope dan Jimin terus mengatai dirinya 'Mama Boy' tapi ia cukup senang mendapat teman baru seperti mereka berdua yang humoris dan juga Jungkook yang manis. Setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka berempat pun berpisah. J-Hope dan Jimin pulang bersama sementara Taehyung sendiri harus berjalan ke halte dan pulang dengan bis. Ya itu sudah seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi ia juga kadang suka mengeluh karena sering merasa lelah harus naik bis dan berjalan dari halte pemberhentian ke rumahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook? Entahlah ia sudah melesat pergi keluar kelas sesaat setelah bell pulang berbunyi tanpa berpamitan kepada mereka.

Taehyung kini duduk sendirian di halte di dekat sekolahnya. Ia menunggu bis yang menuju ke halte di dekat rumahnya. Sudah hampir 15 menit Taehyung menunggu namun bis yang di tunggunya tidak juga datang membuat Taehyung kesal karena harus menunggu semakin lama. Padahal hari sudah semakin sore.

"Loh, Tae?" Ujar seseorang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan senyum Taehyung langsung terkembang saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Kookie? Naik bis juga?" Tanya Taehyung dan mendapat balasan sebuah anggukkan dari Jungkook.

"Oh itu bisku!" Ujar Jungkook saat melihat sebuah bis yang berjalan menuju ke arah halte tempatnya duduk.

"Berarti kita searah? Itu juga bisku. Kajja kita bareng saja." Ujar Taehyung dan di balas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Bis yang dinaiki oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook cukup penuh dan hanya menyisakan satu kursi kosong di paling belakang bis. Taehyung tentu saja mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook untuk duduk sementara dirinya harus berdiri sampai orang lain keluar di halte pemberhentian berikutnya.

"Tae gantian saja. Kau duduk dan biar aku yang berdiri." Ujar Jungkook.

"Ani. Aku namja, kau yeoja. Yeoja yang harusnya duduk bukan berdiri. Biar saja. Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang akan turun kok di halte berikutnya." Balas Taehyung diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Tidak lama bis pun kembali berhenti di sebuah halte. Terlihat beberapa orang mulai keluar dari dalam bis dan digantikan penumpang lainnya yang masuk. Yeoja yang tadi duduk di samping Jungkook pun turun di halte itu.

"Duduklah sebelum di tempati orang lain lagi." Ujar Jungkook dan menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

"Ne, gomawo." Balas Taehyung.

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara Taehyung ataupun Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama diam. Jungkook sibuk melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang dari jendela bis sementara Taehyung terlihat seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba merogoh saku roknya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat tersenyum melihat sesuatu di layar ponselnya itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun hanya heran dan tidak mau terlalu ikut campur.

"Oh ya, Tae. Berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku lupa meminta nomor ponselmu, Jimin dan juga J-Hope." Ujar Jungkook sambil memencet-mencet keypad ponselnya.

"Mian, aku tidak punya ponsel." Jawab Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Eommamya memang melarangnya memiliki ponsel karena menurut Baekhyun, Taehyung harus fokus belajar. Jika Taehyung memiliki ponsel, Taehyung akan cenderung lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya daripada belajar.

"Oh begitu. Lalu apa kau punya email atau sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dan dibalas Taehyung dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Taehyung membuka tas ransel miliknya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dari dalam tasnya. Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Itu alamat emailku dan nomor telepon rumahku." Ujar Taehyung saat menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jungkook.

"Ohh baiklah aku akan menyimpannya. Ahh aku harus turun disini, Tae. Aku duluan ya. Bye sampai ketemu besok..." Pamit Jungkook dan segera turun dari bis meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

Taehyung kini sudah sampai di rumahnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap mengingat ia juga pulang saat sore hari menjelang senja. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar di sofa. Ia lelah karena harus berjalan dari halte tempatnya berhenti ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Saat Taehyung sedang merebahkan dirinya, Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur dengan sebuah celemek di tubuhnya dan membawa segelas air untuk Taehyung.

"Aigoo Taetae sudah pulang? Kau lelah ya? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dan memberikan segelas air itu pada Taehyung.

"Berjalan lancar seperti biasanya, eomma." Jawab Taehyung setelah meneguk habis air di dalam gelas.

"Kau sudah mendapat teman baru dong? Sekali-kali kau bisa mengenalkan mereka pada eomma." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Taehyung dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu. Mandi dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Appa juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera di angguki oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan ranselnya di rak kayu tempat ia meletakkan buku-bukunya. Tak lupa ia juga melepaskan jas dan dasi seragamnya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Setelahnya ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena ia sudah sangat merasa gerah.

10 menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah kaus berwarna merah polos dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam serta sebuah handuk yang bertengger di bahunya. Rambut hitamnya juga masih terlihat basah dan Taehyung mencoba terus mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

Cklek

"Tae? Makan malam sudah siap. Kajja sebaiknya kau cepat turun dan kita makan malam bersama." Ujar Baekhyun dari ambang pintu.

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun eommanya melarangnya untuk memberikan kunci untuk kamarnya dengan alasan agar ia bisa lebih mudah masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua peraturan yang dibuat oleh eommanya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa apalagi sampai menentang eommanya itu. Bahkan appanya sendiri angkat tangan karena tidak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat egois itu.

"Ne, eomma. Sebentar lagi Tae akan turun." Balas Taehyung dan Baekhyun pun segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Taehyung dan turun kelantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan.

Taehyung menyisir rambutnya yang masih setengah basah sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju ke ruang makan tempat dimana appa dan eommanya pasti sudah menunggunya. Taehyung berjalan pelan ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mungkin karena jarak tempuh dari halte pemberhentian menuju ke rumahnya lebih jauh di banding dulu. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiri Daehyun yang masih berselimut kemeja. Sepertinya appanya itu baru saja pulang dan langsung ingin makan malam.

"Tae kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran melihat raut Taehyung yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Aku hanya lelah saja appa." Balas Taehyung singkat dan segera memakan makan malamnya.

"Aigoo Baek, apa aku harus membelikan kendaraan untuk Taetae? Kasihan dia kelihatan lelah begitu." Tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Andwae! Mungkin ia lelah karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah kembali. Sudahlah bukannya aku melarang Taetae membawa kendaraan sendiri hanya saja ini belum waktunya." Tolak Baekhyun membuat Daehyun dan Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Waeyo, eomma? Usiaku sekarang kan sudah 18 tahun dan aku su-"

"Hahh eomma hanya khawatir dengan pergaulanmu nantinya, Tae. Apalagi masa SMA itu sangat rawan dengan pergaulan negatif. Eomma tidak ingin kau terjerumus. Andwae! Andwae!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini hanya sebuah kendaraan. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pergaulan-pergaulan yang kau pikirkan itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Taetae?" Ujar Daehyun mencoba membujuk Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju! Mulai besok biar aku saja yang menjemput Taetae di sekolah. Bagaimana, Tae?" Usul Baekhyun dan di balas helaan nafas dari Taehyung.

"Terserah eomma saja." Balas Taehyung pasrah. Ia sudah tidak mau berdebat dengan eommanya lagi. Karena bagaimana pun ia membujuk dan merayu, eommanya pasti akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Taehyung melirik ke arah appanya, Daehyun yang hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi Taehyung tetap berterima kasih pada appanya itu. Bagaimana pun juga appanya sudah mau membantunya membujuk eommanya, Baekhyun meski hasilnya tetap sama, nihil.

"Hmm eomma..." panggil Taehyung ragu.

"Ne, chagi?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Eomma... Hmm aku ingin minta sesuatu pada eomma..." Taehyung terlihat kebingungan. Ia bahkan menghentikan acara makannya sebentar agar ia bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk berbicara pada eommanya itu.

"Kau ingin minta apa, sayang?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan menatap Taehyung.

"Hmm ini masalah bekal..."

"Bekal? Untuk besok pagi? Ohh kau ingin eomma memasakan apa? Nasi goreng kimchi? Kimbab? Atau..."

"Tae minta, eomma jangan membawakan aku bekal lagi." Putus Taehyung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Wae?"

"Hahhh eomma, ingat usiaku sekarang sudah 18 tahun, eomma. Dan aku namja! Hahh eomma aku malu jika aku harus membawa kotak bekal ke sekolah terus! Aku malu di ledek terus oleh teman-temanku karena melihatku selalu membawa kotak bekal ke sekolah." Ujar Taehyung dengan penuh keberanian.

"Siapa yang berani meledekmu? Sini temui eomma! Lalu kenapa jika usiamu sudah 18 tahun dan kau namja? Lagipula sudah berapa kali eomma katakan. Makanan di kantin itu belum tentu sehat jad-"

"Eomma tidak pernah mengerti aku! Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan aku bukan boneka eomma yang selalu eomma perlakukan sesuka eomma! Aku sudah besar eomma! Dan aku sudah bisa membandingkan mana yang baik dan mana yang benar untukku! Ahh aku kenyang! Aku ingin tidur saja!" Ujar Taehyung dengan kesal lalu berlari kembali menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Taehyung merasa lega karena ia bisa meluapkan segala isi hatinya selama ini kepada eommanya.

Taehyung menutup pintunya dengan cukup keras, cukup membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan terkejut sementara Daehyun hanya bersikap santai dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Bukannya Daehyun tidak peduli dengan keadaan Taehyung, anaknya. Hanya saja ia berpikir sikap Taehyung itu adalah wajar. Ia tahu Taehyung sudah sangat lama menyimpan semua keluhan dihatinya dan mungkin dengan cara tadi membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih lega.

"Yeobo, ada apa dengan Taetae? Kenapa Taetae marah padaku? Memang apa salahku?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang di balas helaan nafas oleh Daehyun. Ia sangat mengerti sifat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa ia bersalah dan Daehyun hanya bisa diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun lagi membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur king size nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam rumus yang pernah di tempelnya. Itu adalah salah satu caranya dalam belajar. Taehyung melirikkan matanya ke arah meja belajarnya ada laptop miliknya. Taehyung segera bangkit dan berjalan kemeja belajar untuk mengambil laptopnya dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidurnya.

Taehyung asik membuka internet dan mencari-cari film animasi favoritnya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara menghilangkan rasa bosannya yaitu dengan cara menonton film animasi. Namun ia juga harus diam-diam melakukannya karena eommanya melarang dirinya untuk menonton film seperti itu. Mengingat eommanya, Taehyung jadi merasa kesal lagi. Ia berniat mematikan laptopnya namun sebuah notification di laptopnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia melihat ada 1 email yang masuk. Taehyung memang selalu mengaktifkan emailnya setiap hari mengingat ia tidak memiliki ponsel. Dan itu semua karena eommanya. Bahkan dulu eommanya juga melarang Taehyung memiliki laptop dengan alasa takut mengganggu waktu belajar Taehyung. Namun dengan beralasan laptop dapat membantunya belajar dari adanya internet dan diperlukan untuk tugas-tugas sekolah, akhirnya eommanya pun mau tidak mau mengijinkannya. Taehyung cukup senang saat itu.

**From : (Jungkook01)**

** 01 **

**To : (Taehyung Jung)**

**Subject : -**

_**Hai, Tae ^^ Sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?**_

Taehyung terkejut karena mendapat email dari Jungkook. Namun sedetik berikutnya Taehyung langsung membalas email itu.

**From : (Taehyung Jung)**

**To : (Jungkook01)**

** 01 **

**Subject : - **

_**Hi, Kook :) Sedang santai saja. Dan kau tidak mengganggu kok. Ada apa?**_

Email itu pun terkirim. Entah di sadari atau tidak, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Taehyung. Notification kembali berbunyi tanda jika ada email yang masuk lagi. Taehyung pun kembali membuak email yang di dapatnya dan sesegera mungkin membalasnya.

Setelah mendapat balasan-balasan email dari Jungkook, Taehyung jadi bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan eommanya tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur karena mengantuk dan kelelahan.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu kamar Taehyung yang memang tidak pernah terkunci itu. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Taehyung tidur tengkurap dengan kepala masih menghadap laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Ck apa yang dilakukan anak itu sih? Aigoo..." Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung mematikan laptop Taehyung.

"Tae? Tae? Bangun... Jangan tidur seperti ini... Nanti badanmu sakit semua..." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Taehyung agar bisa pindah posisi.

"Engg..." Balas Taehyung akhirnya. Dengan mata terpejam Taehyung mengganti posisi tidurnya ke posisi tidur normal. Setelahnya Baekhyun menyelimutinya dan mengecup kening Taehyung singkat sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar Taehyung dan keluar menuju ke kamarnya dengan Daehyun, suaminya.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Terlihat matahari juga sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Seorang namja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda jika ia sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Namja itu bangkit dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Setelah 15 menit namja itu pun keluar hanya dengan sebuah bathrobe membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Namja itu segera berjalan menuju ke lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakam hari ini.

Ia melirik ke arah tempat tidurnya dan melihat seorang yeoja masih bergelut di dalam selimut. Namja itu pun tersenyum dan kembali mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Namja itu, Daehyun kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sang istri tertidur sendirian.

Daehyun berjalan ke arah kamar Taehyung putranya memastikan jika putranya itu sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk kesekolah. Dan benar saja. Saat Daehyun membuka pintu kamar Taehyung, namja itu sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dan sepertinya sudah siap untuk segera berangkat.

"Tae kau bisa pakai mobil appa jika kau mau." Ujar Daehyun santai dari ambang pintu.

"Appa serius? Bagaimana dengan appa sendiri? Bukankah apa harus pergi ke kantor juga?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran karena tidak biasanya appanya itu mengijinkannya menggunakan mobil sedan milik Daehyun.

"Hari ini apa tidak bekerja. Jadi kau bisa pakai mobil appa." Balas Daehyun santai.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eomma? Eomma pasti tid-"

"Tenang saja. Eommamu masih tidur. Cepatlah kau bisa pergi sekarang dengan mobil appa. Dan masalah eommamu, biar appa yang urus." Balas Daehyun masih dengan nada santainya.

"Dan ini uang jajanmu hari ini. Stt seperti biasa jangan bilang pada eommamu jika appa memberikan uang jajan padamu yah. Kau tahu kan..."

"Ne, appa. Gomawo. Appa memang jjang! Geurae kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya appa. Annyeong!" Pamit Taehyung dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk langsung pergi ke sekolahnya.

Setelah menatap kepergian putranya, Daehyun segera berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat sang istri yang masih tertidur. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata yeoja itu sudah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Yeobo, apa Taetae sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Ne. Ia sudah bangun kok." Balas Daehyun dan duduk di samping sang istri yang sedang mencoba menggunakan bathrobenya untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya. Ya kalian taulah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Ohh... Kalau begitu aku harus cepat membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk-"

"Tidak perlu." Ujar Daehyun dan mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Karena Taetae sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya. Kau tidak lihat? Sudah jam setengah 8 pagi." Ujar Daehyun sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau har- YAK! JANGAN BILANG JIKA KAU MENGIJINKANNYA MEMBAWA MOBIL!" teriak Baekhyun histeris membuat Daehyun harus menutup telinganya.

"JUNG DAEHYUN KAU BENAR-BENAR!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi membuat Daehyun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Biarkan dia membawa mobil. Lagipula ia sudah besar. Ingat usianya sudah 18 tahun Baek dan dia sudah SMA. Biarkan dia menikmati masa-masa SMA de-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu... Tapi tetap saja Taehyung itu kan anakku. Dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Di-"

"Terbaik untuknya? Dengan mengikuti semua peraturan konyolmu kau bilang itu terbaik untuknya? Tidak boleh memiliki ponsel, pergi sekolah harus di antar, tidak boleh membawa kendaraan, dibawakan bekal setiap hari, tidak pernah mendapat uang jajan, tidak boleh pergi dengan teman-temannya di akhir pekan, setiap malam harus belajar belajar dan belajar? Kau berpikir itu yang terbaik untuknya, Baek? Menjadikan dia seperti seorang anak yang anti sosial?" Ujar Daehyun dengan lantang membuat Baekhyun terperangah.

"Hah semua itu konyol, Baek, konyol. Biarlah Taetae menikmati masa remajanya seperti remaja normal lainnya. Jangan terus-terusan melarangnya. Dia..."

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Taetae terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan yang ne-"

"Selalu itu alasanmu. Hahhh ingat Baek, Taetae itu sudah besar. Sudah dewasa dan ia juga pasti sudah mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Berilah ia kebebasan sedikit. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya yang terus menerus menjadi seperti boneka mainanmu yang selalu kau atur? Bukan, Baek. Tapi Taetae itu anak kita. Anak Jung Daehyun dan Jung Baekhyun." Jelas Daehyun membuat Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Mian, bukan aku bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya kasihan padanya, Baek. Pada Taetae, pada Taehyung kita. Ia sudah mengijak remaja. Biarlah ia me-"

"Hahhh diamlah, Dae. Aku eommanya dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anakku." Balas Baekhyun akhirnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sendu.

-Hahh mian, Tae. Eommamu tetaplah yeoja keras kepala. Appa sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa pada eommamu itu.- batin Daehyun

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

.

.

Hihihi hahaha annyeong aku balik lagi dengan Fanfict baru hehehe sebenarnya ini Fanfict udah lama aku ketik tapi sedikit ragu untuk postnya melihat yahh ceritanya yang sedikit pasaran yah mian ide mandek disini-sini aja hufttt

Bisa di bilang ini Fanfict ketiga yang aku post ya setelah 'Mine is Yours' dan 'Jung Dan Oh Families'. Tapi ini Fanfict kedua aku yang menceritakan tentang Hyun Family hehe aku lagi suka banget sama keluarga(?) ini apalagi sama anaknya Taetae yang tampannya luar biasa jadi pengen ngantongin dia *loh*

Aku cukup seneng waktu dapet respon positif waktu aku post Fanfict oneshoot yg judulnya 'Jung Dan Oh Families'. Aku gak pernah nyangka ada yang suka Fanfict aneh dan pasaran itu hahaha tapi aku benar-benar terima kasih karena readersdul yang menghargai hasil karyaku itu dengan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review ataupun memfavortein dan memfollow. Gomawo ya semua...

Dan aku harap Fanfict ketiga ini juga bisa disukai dan dihargai para readersdul semua :) Fanfict ini bener Fanfict baru jadi bukan lanjutan Fanfict sebelumnya ya... dan aku butuh pendapat kalian nih. Fanfict ini di lanjut? Di endin begini aja? Atau di delete? Pleasee kasih tanggapannya ya... Jangan dikacangin :(

Oke untuk info, Fanfict 'Mine is Yours' akan tetap terus di lanjut kok dan mian lama update nya karena masih banyak perombakan yang harus aku lakukan dulu. Tapi well secepatnya akam cepat di publish kok aku mohon kesabaran dari readersdul sekalian...

Well saatnya pamit dan lanjut ngetik Fanfict hehe bye semua^^ see you again^^ oh ya Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt2)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Mobil sedan silver itu kini sudah terparkir. Taehyung turun dari dalam mobil itu untuk segera menuju ke dalam kelasnya karena bell sebentar lagi berbunyi. Taehyung tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman.

"Tae, tunggu!" Teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya karena ia merasa terpanggil oleh teriakan seseorang itu.

"Eoh? Kook? Baru datang juga?" Tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Hahh hmm... Bis yang aku tumpangi sedikit mengalami masalah tadi. Untung saja aku belum terlambat. Hahh..." jelas Jungkook sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kasihan. Kajja kita ke kelas!" Ajak Taehyung dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas mereka.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook sesekali mengobrol. Meski sedikit merasa canggung karena mereka belum terlalu lama saling mengenal mengingat mereka juga baru masuk ke sekolah itu kemarin. Mereka berdua sudah berada di lantai kedua tempat dimana kelas para sunbae mereka berada. 1 lantai lagi dan mereka akan sampai ke tempat dimana ruangan kelas mereka berada.

"Annyeong, sunbae.." Sapa Jungkook dengan sopan pada seorang namja yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namja itu pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Annyeong, sunbae..." Sapa Jungkook kepada sunbae lainnya.

"Oh hei, Kook." Yeoja yang di sapa tadi pun membalasnya.

"Kook, kau mengenal sunbae-sunbae itu? Bagiamana bisa? Mereka..."

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka sejak aku SMP. Dulu mereka juga sunbae di sekolahku yang dulu." Jelas Jungkook membuat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Ya, Taehyung memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mengingat dulu saat SMP ia memang tidak satu sekolah dengan Jungkook. Mengingat masa SMP, Taehyung jadi merasa malas. Ya Taehyung melewati masa SMP hingga 5 tahun. 5 tahun? Bagaimana bisa?

# FLASHBACK ON#

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan sebuah majalah yang ia bawa. Ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi malas dan menikmati waktu santainya disana.

"Eomma..." panggil Taehyung saat menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ne? Ada apa Taetae?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah ke arah putranya yang terlihat sedang merajuk.

Ya Taehyung atau Jung Taehyung memang sosok anak yang manja kepada sang eomma, Baekhyun meski usianya kini sudah menginjak 13 tahun, Taehyung tetaplah menjadi seperti anak berusia 5 tahun jika di hadapan eommanya.

"Taetae mau sekolah seperti teman-teman Taetae yang lain, eomma..." rajuk Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kemari. Uhh anak eomma kenapa sih, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Eomma kenapa sih Taetae tidak sekolah seperti Namjoon hyung? Taetae kan juga ingin pergi ke sekolah dan mendapat banyak teman seperti Namjoon hyung." Ujar Taehyung saat mengingat Namjoon, yang tinggal di samping rumahnya yang membuat dirinya iri karena selalu pergi ke sekolah dan sering membawa bermain teman-teman sekolahnya ke rumahnya.

"Loh? Setiap hari Kang songsaenim sudah datang ke rumah kita. Taetae kan juga sudah di ajari oleh Kang songsaenim. Sekolah juga sama seperti itu, Taetae hanya saja bedanya Taetae tidak perlu kemana-mana dan hanya Kang songsaenim saja yang datang. Bukankah lebih praktis begitu?" Jelas Baekhyun.

Ya sejak Taehyung berumur 6 tahun, Baekhyun memang sudah mendaftarkan Taehyung masuk sebagai murid homeschooling dengan alasan Baekhyun bisa mengawasi Taehyung jika ia Taehyung belajar di rumah. Jika Taehyung berada di sekolah Baekhyun kan jadi susah mengawasi dan pasti membuatnya khawatir. Wajar Baekhyun sudah sangat terlalu begitu menyayangi putranya itu.

"Tapi Taetae maunya pergi ke sekolah, eomma. Taetae kan juga ingin punya teman." Ujar Taehyung sendu.

"Taetae, ingat. Eomma bukannya melarangmu untuk sekolah. Hanya saja jika Taetae di sekolah, eomma jadi tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaga Taetae. Bagaimana jika nanti Taetae kenapa-kenapa? Memang Taetae mau membuat eomma khawatir, hmm?" Baekhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putranya itu.

"Hiks eomma tidak sayang pada Taetae!" Teriak Taehyung dan segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas melihat kepergian putranya itu.

Seminggu kemudian...

Taehyung terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia selalu saja menolak untuk keluar kamar saat Baekhyun memanggilnya bahkan terkadang Baekhyun sampai harus memaksa Taehyung untuk keluar kamar dengan cara menariknya dan berujung pada tangisan Taehyung. Baekhyun menyerah. Putranya itu memang keras kepala membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi.

"Dae apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sudah seminggu Taetae selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar saat Kang songsaenim datang untuk mengajarinya." Jelas Baekhyun pada suaminya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Daehyun tidak mengerti karena baru saja ia sampai di rumah setelah seminggu yang lalu ia pergi dinas ke luar negeri.

"Taetae minta untuk di masukkan ke sekolah. Padahal apa bedanya dengan homeschooling? Hahh anak itu..." keluh Baekhyun.

"Jika ia meminta begitu, yasudah masukkan saja dia ke sekolah. Apa susahnya?" Balas Daehyun acuh karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan panjangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Hahh lagipula aku tidak ingin dia masuk sekolah. Jika ia di sekolah, aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taetae? Ahh aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Astaga... Lalu kau lebih memilih Taetae mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak mau belajar lagi, begitu?" Tanya Daehyun dan di balas gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, masukkan saja dia ke sekolah." Ujar Daehyun lagi.

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah. Ini karena Taetae. Huhh aku akan mendaftarkannya ke sekolah formal. Tapi aku sendiri yang harus memilih sekolahnya." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

"Itu terserah padamu. Dan aku yakin Taetae pasti akan sangat senang dengan keputusanmu ini." Balas Daehyun lalu segera memeluk tubuh istrinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mendaftarkan Taehyung ke sebuah sekolah formal yang terkenal di Seoul. Taehyung tentu sangat senang terlebih akhirnya keinginannya selama ini untuk bersekolah dan mendapat teman baru bisa terlaksana. Baekhyun mendaftarkan Taehyung ke sebuah sekolah Internasional yang sangat di pandang dan di kenal akan ketertibannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin Taehyung masuk ke dalam sekolah yang biasa dan membuat Taetae nya menjadi anak yang nakal akibat pergaulan yang salah.

Baekhyun membawa Taehyung ke kantor administrasi sekolah itu. Namun sebelum membahas masalah administrasi, Taehyung harus di test terlebih dahulu dan mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari salah satu wakil guru di sekolah itu untuk memastikan standar kualitas calon muridnya.

"Taehyung-ssi kemampuan akademisnya cukup baik. Ia sudah banyak menguasai materi. Namun maaf menurut peraturan sekolah ini, jika ada seorang murid pindahan, ia terpaksa harus mengulang dari kelas 1 untuk mematangkan materi pembelajaran awal." Ujar salah seorang petugas ruang administrasi.

"Tapi Taehyung sudah 2 tahun lebih menjalani pembelajaran SMP di homeschooling jadi apa tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kelas 3?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maaf, nyonya. Peraturannya sudah demikian. Dan bukan saya ingin membedakan kualitas ajaran, hanya saja materi homeschooling dan sekolah formal apalagi bertaraf internasional seperti ini tentu berbeda." Jelas petugas itu lagi.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas. Nampak wajah Taehyung yang sudah sangat gembira dan matanya terlihat berbinar-binar terlebih saat ia melihat beberapa murid yang sepantaran dengannya sedang bermain dan mengobrol bersama.

"Baiklah. Lalu kapan anak saya bisa bersekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada petugas itu.

"Besok ia juga bisa langsung masuk. Dan nyonya bisa menyelesaikan administrasinya sekarang juga." Balas petugas itu.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung pun bisa masuk dan belajar di sekolah formal meski dia harus mengulang dari kelas 1 namun ia nampak tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena ia hanya ingin bersekolah seperti anak lainnya dan bisa mendapat teman baru. Tidak seperti dulu yang hanya diam di rumah dan menunggu guru datang untuk belajar sama sekali tidak mengasyikan.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Tae? Wae? Kau melamun?" Ujar Jungkook saat menyadari Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Ahh ani, Kook. Kita harus cepat sebelum songsaenim datang!" Ujar Taehyung dan berjalan mendahului Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kalian datang bersama?" Tanya J-Hope saat melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang datang bersamaan.

"Ani, kebetulan kami tadi bertemu di gerbang jadi bareng ke kelas deh." Jawab Jungkook yang di angguki oleh Taehyung.

"Aigoo jika aku perhatikan, kalian cocok juga jadi pasangan hahahaha..." ujar Jimin yang duduk satu kursi dengan namjachingunya. Bisa di pastikan pasangan ini pasti tadi asik berlovey dovey ria di dalam kelas.

"Hahaha kau benar, Minie. Apa kita jodohkan saja mereka, hmm? Bagaimana Kook? Apa kau mau pada Taehyung si Mama Boy ini? Hahaha..." balas J-Hope lagi di selingi tawanya.

"Astaga HopeMin Couple, jangan bercanda. Sudah Jimin sebaiknya kau segera pindah ke kursimu sebelum saem datang dan memarahi kalian karena bermesra-mesraan di dalam kelas. Ingat kan sudah bel masuk tadi." Ujar Jungkook yang kini sudah duduk di kursinya di samping Taehyung.

"Benar kata Kookie. Hati-hati kalian bisa dapat hukuman dari saem." Ujar Taehyung membenarkan perkataan Jungkook.

"Mau di hukum apapun jika itu dengan Minie aku rela..." Ujar J-Hope yang di balas tawaan dari Jimin.

"Ada yang minta di hukum disini?" Ujar seorang guru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

Saat menyadari kedatangan guru itu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing begitupula dengan Jimin yang segera pindah ke tempatnya yang ada di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat kepanikan di wajah kedua pasangan sahabat barunya itu pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Beruntung Taehyung dan Jungkook datang tepat waktu dan tidak jadi terlambat atau jika mereka terlambat, mungkin mereka sedang menjalani hukuman sekarang hingga jam istirahat tiba dan membuat mereka jadi kehilangan jam pelajaran dan ketinggalan materi yang diajarkan.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran yang bagi setiap murid merupakan pelajaran yang paling di benci. Karena selain sulit, pelajaran Matematika memiliki banyak rumus yang bisa membuat kepala panas jika harus menghapal semuanya apalagi Matematika merupakan pelajaran eksak yang artinya hanya terdiri dari 1 jawaban pasti.

Terlihat beberapa murid mulai menguap dan malas memperhatikan guru bertubuh tambun itu menjelaskan materi di depan. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang diam-diam saling mengobrol dan asik memainkan ponsel mereka seolah tidak ada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas yang sedang serius menyampaikan materi.

"Yak! Kamu!" Teriak guru itu dan menunjuk pada seorang namja. Semua mata yang ada di kelas itu pun ikut memandang pada namja yang di tunjuk. Bisa terlihat tatapan mereka seolah berkata -mati kau- atau -kasihan sekali- pada namja itu bahkan ada juga yang menahan tawanya melihat salah seorang teman sekelasnya menjadi korban guru tambun itu.

"Saya, pak?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, tapi di belakangmu!" Ujar guru itu dan Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat J-Hope yang sedang menaikkan alisnya karena terkejut dirinya tiba-tiba di tunjuk.

"Saya?" Tanya J-Hope sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, kamu! Cepat kerjakan soal di depan! Saya perhatikan sedari awal pelajaran kamu mengobrol terus dengan teman di sampingmu itu!" Ujar guru tadi dan menunjuk ke arah samping J-Hope tepatnya ke arah Jimin.

Pada akhirnya J-Hope pun berjalan ke depan kelas. Beberapa mata murid lain mengikuti langkah kakinya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah guru Matematika itu. Ia mengambil spidol papan tulis dari tangan guru tadi dan mulai mencoba menjawab sebuah soal yang ada di papan tulis itu. Dan dengan santainya J-Hope pun mulai menulis satu persatu angka di papan tulis. J-Hope terlihat mengerjakan soal itu tanpa merasa kesulitan membuat teman sekelasnya yang lain merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di tulis J-Hope sebagai jawaban adalah jawaban yang salah atau malah jawaban yang benar.

"Sudah." Balas Hoseok lalu mengembalikan spidol itu kepada guru Matematika itu yang tadi terus mengamatinya.

"Hmm jawabanmu salah." Jawab guru itu setelah melihat jawaban yang di tulis oleh J-Hope.

"Salah?" Tanya J-Hope tidak percaya.

Meski dari segi penampilan J-Hope terlihat seperti seorang bad boy, sesungguhnya J-Hope itu memiliki otak yang cerdas mengingat ia masuk ke dalam nama 10 besar lulusan terbaik di SMP nya dulu. Dan tentu saja J-Hope sangat terkejut dengan jawaban guru Matematika barunya yang mengatakan jika jawabannya salah karena saat mengerjakannya, J-Hope sangat yakin jika jawaban yang ia tulis itu adalah jawaban yang benar.

"Ne, karena kau sudah berani mengobrol saat jam pelajaran saya, kau harus mendapat hukuman. Terlebih saat saya meminta kau mengerjakan soal, jawaban yang kau berikan salah membuat kau mendapat hukuman double." Ujar guru itu dengan tegas.

"Maaf, pak." Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengangkat tangannya. Kini seluruh mata yang ada di kelas itu beralih menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya guru itu pada Taehyung.

"Tapi jawaban itu seharusnya benar, pak." Ujar Taehyung pada guru itu.

"Apa dasarmu mengatakan jika jawabannya benar?" Tanya guru itu mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung.

"Tadi saya mencoba mengerjakan soal seperti itu dan mendapat hasil penghitungan yang sama dengannya." Jawab Taehyung dan mengangkat selembar kertas tempatnya tadi mengerjakan soal itu untuk ia tunjukkan kepada guru itu.

"Coba bawa kesini." Perintah guru itu.

Tanpa sungkan Taehyung pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah papan tulis dimana J-Hope dan guru itu masih berdiri. Teman sekelasnya yang lain pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat keberanian Taehyung. Jimin dan Jungkook pun ikut terdiam dan berharap kedua teman mereka itu tidak mendapat hukuman dari guru Matematika yang terlihat cuek namun ternyata galak itu.

"Jadi kau bisa menjelaskannya jika jawaban dia benar? Mengingat kau bilang hasil yang kau dapat sama dengannya." Tanya guru itu dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Coba kau jelaskan padaku dan kepada teman-temanmu." Ujar guru itu mempersilakan Taehyung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Jadi pertama, ini harus di integralkan dahulu menjadi seperti ini. Lalu di kalikan dengan ini dan hasilnya di tambahkan dengan hasil pengurangan ini. Lalu semuanya di akarkan maka hasilnya jadi seperti ini." Jelas Taehyung. Guru itu pun terdiam seperti terlihat berpikir.

"Baik. Kalian berdua bisa duduk kembali. Tapi harus kalian ingat. Jangan ada yang berani mengobrol selama pelajaran saya, mengerti?" Ujar guru itu dan mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Taehyung dan J-Hope pun kembali duduk di kursi mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran kembali. Jimin dan Jungkook memberikan senyum kelegaan mereka pada kedua sahabat baru mereka. Merasa lega mengingat J-Hope dan juga Taehyung terbebas dari hukuman dari guru Matematika galak itu. Pelajaran Matematika itu pun akhirnya kembali berlanjut dengan suasana yang kondusif.

Tak terasa akhirnya jam pelajaran demi jam pelajaran pun berganti dan kini sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. Seperti biasanya tempat yang paling ramai di kunjungi saat istirahat seperti itu tentu saja adalah kantin. Kantin pasti selalu di serbu oleh murid-murid yang kelaparan setelah melewati 6 jam pelajaran yang sangat membuat pusing kepala. 2 jam pelajaran Matematika, 2 jam pelajaran Bahasa Asing dan 2 jam pelajaran Biologi untuk jadwal pelajaran di kelas 10-A kelas Taehyung dan teman-temannya. Setelah memesan makanan, keempat sahabat baru, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin serta Jungkook duduk melingkar di meja bulat yang ada di sudut kantin karena hanya meja itu yang tersedia untuk mereka sementara meja lainnya sudah penuh dengan murid lain yang sepertinya juga merasa kelaparan seperti mereka.

"Gomawo, Tae kau sudah membelaku saat pelajaram guru gendut itu tadi." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

"Cheonma." Balas Taehyung singkat dan menyuapkan sesendok mie jumbo portion ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung merasa sangat lapar mengingat tadi pagi ia tidak sarapan karena sang eomma yang kesiangan bangun jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Tae. Kau bisa saja menjadi incaran guru itu. Karena ya secara tidak langsung kau sudah membuatnya malu di hadapan kami hahahha..." ujar Jimin mencoba memperingati Taehyung. Taehyung pun hanya membalas ucapan Jimin tadi dengan senyuman dan kembali menyuapkan mie pesanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seokkie, kau tahu? Saat kau di panggil ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal itu, aku sangat takut. Takut jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya dan lebih merasa takut lagi saat mendengar guru itu bilang jika jawabanmu salah." Ujar Jimin pada Hoseok sang namjachingu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jinjja? Kau sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau padaku, Minie?" Tanya Hoseok dengan riangnya. Senang karena begitu di perhatikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja. Tapi untunglah Mama Boy kita ini membelamu hehehe..." Balas Jimin. Mendengar kata 'Mama Boy' Taehyung jadi menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ohh Minie sepertinya kata-katamu menyinggung perasaan Mama Boy kita hihihi..." ujar J-Hope dan kembali menekankan panggilan 'Mama Boy'.

"Yak! I'm not Mama Boy! C'mon..." balas Taehyung sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha aku bercanda, Tae. Hehehe mian, mian..." ujar J-Hope yang hanya di acuhkan oleh Taehyung yang kembali sibuk menyantap mie jumbo portionnya yang masih sisa setengah.

"Kook, Mam- ehh maksudku masa Taetad marah pada kami. Kami kan hanya bercanda..." adu Jimin pada Jungkook yang duduk di sebrangnya yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ehh? Wae? Kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Min?" Tanya Jungkook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Jimin.

"Hahh ani, kau sedaritadi sibuk terus dengan ponselmu. Memang apa ada yang lebih menarik perhatianmu ya di ponsel itu daripada kami?" Ujar Jimin sedikit kesal dengan keacuhan Jungkook.

"Mian bukan maksudku untuk me-"

"Heii Minie, sudahlah... Masa karena hal kecil seperti ini kau jadi kesal sih? Mian, Kook. Minie memang suka seperti ini karena ia memang paling tidak suka diacuhkan." Ujar J-Hope menengahi suasana yang sedikit tidak enak di antara mereka.

"Hmm mianhae, Jimin." Ujar Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Ne, maaf juga, Kook." Balas Jimin.

"Nah sudah-sudah acara maaf-maafannya. Dan... Loh di mana Mam- ehh maksudku Taehyung?" Ujar J-Hope saat menyadari jika Taehyung sudah tidak berada di antara mereka.

"Bukankah tadi Taehyung ada disini? Kemana perginya dia? Bahkan makannya pun masih belum habis. Padahal tadi dia bilang di lapar." Sambung Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa mungkin dia sedang ke toilet ya?" Tanya Jungkook yang dibalas J-Hope dengan mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tahu.

Taehyung kini berada di dalam toilet sekolahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin tempat ia dan temannya berada tadi. Taehyung ke toilet bukan karena ia ingin buang air melainkan tadi ada seorang sunbae nya yang menariknya ke toilet tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

Kini Taehyung hanya berdua saja di dalam toilet itu karena sunbae yang menariknya tadi sempat mengusir beberapa orang yang awalnya berada di dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet itu menghindari ada murid lain menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi kau benar yang bernama Jung Taehyung?" Tanya seorang namja dengan tatapan tajam menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku Taehyung. Ada apa ya sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa di tarik dan di bawa ke dalam toilet namja dengan salah seorang sunbae yang tak pernah di kenalnya ini.

"Ada apa? Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Aku juga lihat tadi pagi kau datang berdua dengannya, betul?" Ujar namja itu dan terus menatap tajam Taehyung seolah mengintimidasi.

"Dengannya? Dengan siapa maksud sunbae?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan siapa yang dibicarakan sunbae nya itu.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau pasti tau siapa yang ku maksud."

"Apa maksud sunbae itu, Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung dan di balas sebuah seringaian oleh namja yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak memakai otakmu. Nah kau tahu kan sekarang siapa yang aku maksud, bocah ingusan?" Ujar namja itu kembali merendahkan Taehyung. Sesungguhnya Taehyung sangat merasa kesal mendapat hinaan dari sunbaenya itu namun ia hanya diam dan tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah jika ia sampai membalas perkataan kasar sunbaenya. Apalagi mengingat ini baru hari keduanya sekolah.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Jung-"

"Jangan berani dekati dia atau kau akan selalu berurusan denganku selama kau berada di sekolah ini!" Ancam namja itu.

"Aku dan Jungkook hanya berteman. Tidak lebih." Balas Taehyung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mendekatinya dengan maksud lain selain sebagai sesama teman." Jelas Taehyung.

"Bagus. Kau jangan berani mendekatinya lebih dari teman, oke? Karena Jungkook itu milikku!" Ancam namja itu lagi.

"Ne, sunbae." Balas Taehyung mengerti dan kemudian namja tadi pun berjalan keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

-Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Jungkook? Apa sunbae tadi itu kekasihnya Jungkook ya?- batin Taehyung.

Setelah urusannya dengan salah seorang sunbae tadi selesai, Taehyung pun kembali ke kantin untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia tahu pasti teman-temannya terkejut saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hoi, Tae! Darimana saja?" Tanya J-Hope saat melihat kehadiran Taehyung kembali.

"Mian aku dari toilet tadi."

"Tapi lama sekali. Kau ti-"

"Tadi di toilet ramai dan aku harus mengantri tentu saja hehehe lalu selama aku ke toilet apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hmm hanya membahas masalah tugas kelompok Biologi yang baru di berikan tadi. 1 kelompok kan terdiri dari 2 orang. Kau akan satu kelompok dengan siapa? Aku sih dengan Jimin tentu saja." Ujar J-Hope di barengi senyum dari Jimin.

"Satu kelompok denganku saja ya." Ujar Jungkook.

"Habis Jimin sudah berdua dengan J-Hope. Tapi jika kau sudah dengan teman yang lain tidak apa sih. Aku bisa cari te-"

"Ne, aku akan satu kelompok denganmu. Dan tugas itu harus di kumpulkan besok lusa ya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ne. Aku dan Jimin akan mengerjakannya malam ini di rumah Jimin. Kalau kalian?"

"Kook?"

"Bagaimana pulang sekolah nanti di perpustakaan? Kau bisa tidak, Tae?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Hmm boleh saja... Lebih cepat lebih baik." Balas Taehyung.

"Tapi apa kau tidak dicari oleh eommamu jika kau pulang lebih malam, Mama Boy? Hahaha..." ledek J-Hope.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku Mama Boy terus, Hope!" Balas Taehyung kesal.

"Hahaha habis aku sudah terlalu terbiasa memanggilmu begitu hehehe..."

"Hahh terserahlah..."

SKIP

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 KST dan sudah waktunya murid Seoul Int. High School untuk pulang. Karena tidak ada jam tambahan dan ekskul, hari ini mereka bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Seperti yang telah di sepakati tadi, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Perpustakaan itu terlihat sepi hanya ada seorang penjaga perpus dan beberapa murid lain yang sedang meminjam, membaca buku bahkan sedang mengerjakan tugas seperti yang akan di lakukan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di meja yang letaknya paling sudut perpus di dekat jendela. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat itu karena ingin lebih bisa fokus mengerjakan tugas berdua tanpa gangguan dan tanpa menggangu murid lain.

"Aku yang akan mencari lalu, Kook kau yang menuliskannya ya." Ujar Taehyung dan diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Ahh tapi sebelum itu kita cari buku yang berkaitan dengan materi tugas kita." Ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berpencar untuk mencari buku yang mencakup materi tugas mereka. Karena perpustakaan itu luas dan terdapat banyak rak buku, berpencar merupakan salah satu cara yang efektif terlebih mereka berdua juga tidak tahu berada di rak mana buku yang ingin mereka pinjam itu. Bertanya kepada penjaga perpus? Itu salah satu cara yang efektif juga namun melihat penjaga perpus yang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa murid yang sedang meminjam buku, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya.

Sudah ada sekitar 5 rak yang Taehyung lewati namun ia masih belum bisa menemukan dimana letak rak yang berisi berbagai macam buku biologi yang ia cari. Jungkook pun demikian. Ada sekitar 3 rak yang sudah ia terlusuri namun ia masih belum mendapat apa-apa.

"Biologi... Biologi... Nah ini dia rak Biologi." Ujar Jungkook saat menemukan dimana letak rak tempat buku-buku biologi berada.

"Nah ini dia. Ehh tapi kenapa tinggi sekali ya?" Keluh Jungkook karena ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya sedikit tinggi.

"Ahhh sedikit lagi..." Jungkook pun menjinjitkan kakinya dan terus mencoba meraih buku itu.

"Kenapa tidak panggil aku jika butuh bantuan?" Ujar Taehyung dari belakang Jungkook dan segera mengambil buku yang tadi ingin di ambil Jungkook dengan mudahnya karena tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh mungil Jungkook dengan mudahnya tertutup oleh tubuh besar dan tinggi Taehyung membuat Jungkook merasa sangat kecil bila di dekat Taehyung.

"Kajja kita kerjakan tugas kita!" Ajak Taehyung dan berjalan kembali ke meja di sudut perpus.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka berdua. Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati juga. Taehyung yang membacakan sementara Jungkook yang akan menuliskan jawaban di atas kertas tugas mereka.

"Apa kau lelah menulis? Mau aku gantikan saja?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang terlihat sedang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Ani, sudah biar aku saja yang menulisnya." Tolak Jungkook lalu kembali menggenggam pena dan siap lanjut untuk menulis.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas mereka hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 KST sudah sangat melewati batas waktu perpustakaan sekolah itu tutup. Namun beruntung karena penjaga perpus memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka hingga selesai dengan cara memberikan kunci perpus sebelum ia pulang dan meminta Taehyung mengembalikannya pada satpam sekolah begitu mereka selesai mengerjakan.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga. Aku akan kembalikan buku ini dulu lalu kita pulang." Ujar Taehyung dan langsung melesat ke rak tempat dimana mereka tadi mengambil buku itu.

Setelah memastikan pintu perpustakaan sudah terkunci dengan rapat, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun kini berjalan berdua melewati lorong kelas yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih di dalam sekolah itu. Tak ada satu percakapan pun yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua selama perjalanan keluar gedung.

"Sudah malam. Aku antar saja ya, Kook?" Tawar Taehyung saat sampai di tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Ani, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Tae." Balas Jungkook.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Lagipula kita kan teman. Apalagi kita searah. Kajja sebelum semakin malam!" Ajak Taehyung lagi.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Taehyung, akhirnya Jungkook pun bersedia di antar oleh Taehyung. Kini mobil sedan silver itu sudah berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah Seoul Int. High School. Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalanan beraspal Seoul yang terlihat semakin ramai saat malam hari. Sepanjang kanan kiri jalan dapat di lihat dengan jelas gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berhiaskan lampu membuatnya menjadi terlihat indah.

"Tae apa eommamu tidak marah kau pulang lebih malam seperti ini? Apalagi kau kan yeoja." Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Ani. Eommaku... Sudah tidak ada." Balas Jungkook singkat.

"Oh mian... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih dan menging-"

"Gwenchana, Tae." Balas Jungkook lagi.

"Hmm lalu bagaimana dengan eommamu, Tae? Aku rasa eommamu ini pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Sayang padaku? Jika ia sayang padaku harusnya aku bisa di beri kebebasan. Dan soal marah? Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan pulang malam juga karena mengerjakan tugas. Meski eommaku yah pasti akan sibuk bertanya padaku kenapa aku pulang lebih malam, tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan cerewet lagi jika aku katakan alasannya." Jawab Taehyung.

"Aku sedikit iri padamu, Tae. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu. Tidak seperti aku." Ujar Jungkook dengan sendu.

Hening. Keadaan di dalam mobil itu kembali hening. Tak ada satu pun dari Jungkook maupun Taehyung yang kembali angkat bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Taehyung sedikit melirik ke arah Jungkook dan dapat Taehyung lihat perubahan raut wajah Jungkook yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Stop. Turunkan aku disini saja, Tae." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung seketika menghentikan mobilnya.

"Disini? Bukankah ini halte tempatmu turun kemarin? Kenapa disini? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu kok." Tanya Taehyung.

"Ani, tidak perlu, Tae. Lagipula ada tempat yang mau aku datangi dulu. Dan tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini." Balas Jungkook dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengantarku ya, Tae." Ujar Jungkook dan segera turun dari mobil itu.

Jungkook pun berjalan menjauhi mobil Taehyung. Setelah Taehyung sudah tidak dapat melihat Jungkook lagi, Taehyung pun melajukan mobilnya untuk segera sampai di rumah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang ini.

Tidak sampai 5 menit ia sudah sampai di dalam kompleks rumahnya. Sangat cepat mengingat ia menggunakan mobil pribadi. Namun jika menggunakan bis, mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit itu pun belum lagi jika ia harus berjalan untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia jadi membayangkan dirinya saat harus susah payah berjalan kaki dari halte pemberhentian menuju ke rumahnya yang tidak bisa di katakan dekat mengingat halte pemberhentiannya kini berbeda dengan dulu. Bis yang di tumpanginya saat SMP dan sekarang berbeda karena arah sekolahnya yang tidak lagi sama, jadi halte pemberhentiannya pun menjadi ikut berganti dan menjadi lebih jauh.

Kompleks perumahan dimana rumah Taehyung berada ini merupakan sebuah kompleks perumahan elite yang ada di Seoul. Terlihat dari beragam jenis rumah besar nan mewah yang menghiasi sepanjang jalanan kompleks.

Tinnn Tinn

Taehyung membunyikan klakson mobil sebagai penanda jika ia sudah sampai rumah dan memasukkan mobil sedan silver itu ke dalam garasi rumah seperti kebiasaan appanya saat pulang dari kantor saat ia sudah sampai di kediamannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil itu di garasi, Taehyung pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Dengan tas ransel yang di sampirkan di bahu kanannya, Taehyung berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

"Jung Taehyung!" Panggil Baekhyun saat menyadari kepulangan Taehyung, putranya.

"Ne, eomma..." balas Taehyung lalu berjalan menghampiri eommanya yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kau darimana saja sampai bisa pulang malam seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit naik. Taehyung tahu eommanya pasti sedang marah padanya.

"Mian, eomma..."

"Dae, kau lihat? Karena kau mengijinkan Taetae membawa mobilmu, Taetae jadi pulang malam seperti ini kan?" Baekhyun mulai menyalahkan Daehyun yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ini yang selama ini aku takutkan. Baru sehari membawa mobil saja Taetae sudah terlambat pulang 2 jam. Bagaimana jika sebulan? Setahun? Mungkin Taetae akan pulang pagi." Ujar Baekhyun dengan kesalnya.

"Taehyung, sebenarnya kau habis darimana? Kenapa bisa sampai terlambat pulang seperti ini? Kau lihat? Sudah jam 18.50 bukankah harusnya kau pulang jam 16.30?" Tanya Daehyun pada Taehyung.

"Mian, appa, eomma. Tadi aku habis mengerjakan tugas di kelompok di sekolah karena itu aku jadi pulang malam. Mian..." ujar Taehyung.

"Benar karena tugas? Bukan karena kau habis pergi dengan teman-temanmu, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun seolah mengintrogasi.

"Ne. Aku tadi habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan temanku di perpustakaan sekolah."

"Geurae. Mandilah lalu turun ke ruang makan. Kau pasti belum makan, bukan? Eomma akan siapkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun kembali lembut dan perhatian pada Taehyung.

Setelah mendengar perkataan eommanya, Baekhyun, Taehyung pun segera melangkah pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Baekhyun pun kini sudah berjalan menuju ke dapur. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk Taehyung, mengingat mereka -Baekhyun dan Daehyun- sudah makan malam lebih dulu sebelum Taehyung pulang.

"Baek, sampai kapan kau akan over protective dan selalu menaruh curiga pada Taetae?" Tanya Daehyun saat menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur.

"Wae? Memang aku salah ingin melindungi anakku sendiri? Dan curiga? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh curiga apapun pada Taetae. Karena aku percaya padanya." Balas Baekhyun.

-Hahhh Baek, kapan kau akan berubah? Kasihan Taetae, Baek...- Batin Daehyun.

SKIP

Hari kini sudah berganti. Matahari mulai kembali menunjukkan sinarnya. Suasana di sebuah rumah besar, kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Terlihat damai dan tentram. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 KST sudah waktunya seorang Jung Taehyung untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kringggg Kringgg

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi. Sebenarnya sangat jarang seseorang akan menghubungi telepon rumah milik keluarga Jung. Jika pun ada yang memiliki keperluan, biasanya mereka sendiri akan langsung datang ke rumah itu. Daehyun yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan meja telepon pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Ne, benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya..."

"Taetae!" Panggil Daehyun.

"Ne, appa ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang menghampiri appanya.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Ujar Daehyun diiringi sebuah senyum yang terlihat aneh.

Taehyung pun segera menerima telepkn itu. Diam-diam, Daehyun ternyata menguping pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan si penelepon dari balik dinding.

Pipp

"Pacarmu, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Appa!"

"Wae? Jadi benar itu pacarmu?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa? Taetae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri suami dan anaknya.

"Molla..." balas Daehyun.

"Tae?"

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia hanya teman sekelasku." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagus. Karena eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu punya pacar sebelum kau lulus SMA!" Tegas Baekhyun.

"Hahhh... Ne, eomma... Aku tahu, aku tahu..."

.

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai? Mian for late update :( tapi ini udah aku usahakan secepatnya loh... Mian ya kalo ceritanya jadi tambah gaje nih :(

Balasan Reviews :

**CynCynCw**

Gomawo :) thanks udh review ya :)

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie**

Ne ini udh di lanjut :) gomawo udh review :)

**RealDe**

Iya ini udh dilanjut kok chingu :) Baekkie mmg eomma yg keras kepala nih :( gomawo ya udh review :)

**reny boice**

Hahaha aku jg sama :) V jd uke? Aduh ksian Kookie nya wkwkwk Amin... Kita tnggu aja ya :) gomawo udh review :)

**kimyori95**

Iya ini udh di lanjut :) iya ini lbh ke Taetae nya kok :) gomawo udh review :)

**vakmalia9**

Tapi Taetad ttp jd anak yg brbakti dn nurut pd eommanya kok :) gomawo ya udh review :)

**Lulu Auren**

Kookie mngkn mmg trlalu baik sm Taetae wkwk itu udh aku jelasin di chap ini :) mian kalo msh sdkt kurang paham dg bhsanya ya :) gomawo udh review :)

**nam mingyu**

Bagus? Jinjja? Tp mian kalo chap ini critanya gaje :( Iya Cast nya mmg sengaja Hyun Family hehehe gomawo ya udh review :)

**Springyeol**

Gomawo kalo udh suka :) ya Jungkook sm Jimin mmg aku sengaja buat jd yeoja heheh cocok? Gomawo ya udh review :)

**Rara Daniati**

Iya Baek terlalu over protective sm Taetae nih :( gomawo ya udh review :)

**Kim Tria**

Iya ini dibuat TBC kok :) dan ini udh di lanjut mian kalo krg suka sm crita di chap ini :( Baekkie mmg syang bgt sm Taetae mkny smpai spt itu :) gomawo ya udh review :)

**Guest**

Iya ini udh di lanjut kok :) Baekie jgn di cekek dong ksian nnti Taetae gk ad ngurusin lg bs dpet mamih baru nnti Taetaenya wkwk gomawo ya udh review :)

Thanks untuk yg udh review dan suka ya :) dan mian kalo chap ini ceritanya krg suka dan krg dpet feelnya :) byee smpai ketemu di chap depan ya semua :)

Love Taetae muah muah :*

*pyeongg


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt3)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Hari kini sudah berganti. Matahari mulai kembali menunjukkan sinarnya. Suasana di sebuah rumah besar, kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Terlihat damai dan tentram. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 KST sudah waktunya seorang Jung Taehyung untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Kringggg Kringgg

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi. Sebenarnya sangat jarang seseorang akan menghubungi telepon rumah milik keluarga Jung. Jika pun ada yang memiliki keperluan, biasanya mereka sendiri akan langsung datang ke rumah itu. Daehyun yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan meja telepon pun segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo?"

"..."

"Ne, benar. Ini dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya..."

"Taetae!" Panggil Daehyun.

"Ne, appa ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang menghampiri appanya.

"Ada telepon untukmu." Ujar Daehyun diiringi sebuah senyum yang terlihat aneh.

Taehyung pun segera menerima telepon itu. Diam-diam, Daehyun ternyata menguping pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan si penelepon dari balik dinding.

Pipp

"Pacarmu, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Appa!"

"Wae? Jadi benar itu pacarmu?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Pacar? Pacar siapa? Taetae?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri suami dan anaknya.

"Molla..." balas Daehyun.

"Tae?"

"Dia bukan pacarku! Dia hanya teman sekelasku." Jawab Taehyung.

"Bagus. Karena eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu punya pacar sebelum kau lulus SMA!" Tegas Baekhyun.

"Hahhh... Ne, eomma... Aku tahu, aku tahu..."

-Memang apa yang salah jika aku punya pacar nantinya?- batin Taehyung.

Tanpa terasa sudah 3 bulan lamanya Taehyung menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang pelajar SMA di Seoul Int. High School. Taehyung menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa seperti pelajar SMA kebanyakan. Namun yang membedakan, kehidupan Taehyung terasa lebih datar karena terus di penuhi dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar seperti tuntutan sang eomma. Ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di luar jam sekolah ataupun di waktu senggangnya membuat J-Hope, Jimin ataupun Jungkook terkadang kecewa karena Taehyung tidak pernah bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengan mereka.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa ikut pergi ke karaoke dengan kalian..." ujar Taehyung sedikit tak enak karena lagi-lagi ia menolak ajakan para sahabatnya.

"Gwenchana... Kami tahu kau harus segera pulang, Tae. Yasudah kalau begitu kami pergi bertiga saja ya." Ujar J-Hope yang diangguki oleh Jimin dan Jungkook.

Ya J-Hope memang berencana mengajak ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang mengingat besok merupakan hari libur. Taehyung menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak enak. Ia sadar ia pasti sudah sangat lagi-lagi mengecewakan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Kajja Minie, Kook kita pergi sekarang!" Ajak J-Hope yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya di ikuti Jimin dan juga Jungkook.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Taehyung membuat J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Wae, Tae?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hmm aku rasa pergi dengan kalian sesekali tidak masalah." Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eom-"

"Sudahlah, Kook. Nanti biar kita bantu Mama Boy Taehyung ini menjelaskannya pada eommanya. Yasudah kajja naik!" Ujar J-Hope lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

J-Hope duduk di bangku kemudi lalu disusul Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk di kursi belakang. Suasana di dalam mobil itu di penuhi dengan berbagai canda dan tawa selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat karaoke. Dan semuanya itu tentu saja berasal dari pasangan J-Hope dan Jimin yang banyak memiliki selera humor yang tinggi.

"Nah kita sudah sampai! Kajja kita segera masuk ke dalam! Aku sudah mereservasinya tadi." Ujar J-Hope dengan semangat.

Mereka berempat pun turun dari mobil J-Hope dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat karaoke yang terbilang cukup ramai. Maklum malam ini malam Sabtu, malam dimana biasanya para pelajar mencari hiburan bersama teman-temannya setelah jenuh 5 hari berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran di sekolah.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar salah seorang petugas.

"Reservasi atas nama J-Hope." Ujar J-Hope pada petugas itu.

"Baiklah. Gu, tolong antarkan ke ruang VIP 12 ya." Ujar petugas itu pada petugas lain yang bertugas mengantarkan customer ke tempat pesanan mereka.

J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook serta Taehyung mengikuti kemana arah petugas iru membawa mereka. Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan karaoke yang terlihat hampir semuanya sudah terisi dan dapat terdengar juga sayup-sayup suara musik dan nyanyian dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan pada akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tempat yang di tuju. Ruangan VIP nomor 12.

"Nah ini ruangannya. Dan jika perlu bantuan, tekan tombol nomor 1." Ujar petugas itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka berempat di ruangan karaoke itu.

"Yeyy kajja! Kajja! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bernyanyi!" Ujar Jimin dengan semangatnya.

"Ne, ne, ne.. Pilihlah lagu yang kau suka." Ujar J-Hope dan membiarkan sang kekasih sibuk memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan meski terkadang ia juga suka ikut memilih.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan. Mereka berdua nampak tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabat mereka yang terkadang suka meributkan soal lagu yang ingin di nyanyikan.

Pada akhirnya Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat lagu pilihannya mulai di play. Ia melirik ke arah J-Hope yang sedang sibuk mencari lagu apa yang ingin di nyanyikan olehnya nanti setelah Jimin selesai bernyanyi.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook pun memenuhi ruangan itu saat Jimin selesai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman manis sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada pendengar, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Yo yo yo J-Hope in da haus! Now is J-Hope's turn! Yeahhh!" Ujar J-Hope khas seorang rapper membuat sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Taehyung dan Jungkook saat melihat tingkah salah seorang sahabat mereka.

J-Hope memilih sebuah lagu beraliran Hip Hop dan memiliki beberapa bagian rap membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu kembali ceria. Keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu bahkan tidak sungkan menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesekali mengikuti alunan musik yang tercipta membuat suasana semakin riuh.

Prok Prok Prok

Semua pun bertepuk tangan saat J-Hope mengakhiri lagunya. Meski bisa dibilang suara J-Hope tidak merdu, namun berkatnya, suasana yang ada menjadi lebih ceria dan itu sangat baik untuk dijadikan sebagai awal hiburan.

"Kook sekarang giliranmu!" Ujar Jimin lalu memberikan sebuah mic pada Jungkook yang duduk di sofa di paling sudut ruangan.

"Aku? Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." balas Jungkook.

"Gwenchana. Tidak masalah kok. Kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal kualitas suara. Jadi bernyanyilah!" Ujar Jimin lagi mencoba memberi semangat untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dan Jimin tentu saja balas menatapnya dengan tatapan -please-bernyanyilah- membuat Jungkook mengangguk. Kini Jungkook sibuk memilih-milih lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan karena terlalu banyak pilihan lagu yang ada membuatnya bingung ingin memilih lagu apa.

Pip

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih sebuah lagu yang ia ingin nyanyikan. Terdengar alunan musik pada bagian awal lagu itu. Sebuah lagu ballad yang terkenal dan banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jungkook mulai menyanyikan satu bait lagu itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat merdu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Jungkook karena menganggap dirinya tidak bisa bernyanyi. Padahal suaranya saat bernyanyi itu sangatlah merdu membuat Jimin, J-Hope bahkan Taehyung terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama suara merdu Jungkook itu.

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat Jungkook selesai menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Pujian demi pujian ia dapat dari J-Hope, Jimin bahkan Taehyung secara bergantian membuat Jungkook malu karena terus di puji.

"Suaramu bagus sekali, Kook! Daebak!" Ujar Jimin sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Jungkook.

"Jika kau bilang kau tidak bisa bernyanyi, lalu aku apa? Hahaha" Ujar J-Hope merendahkan dirinya membuat wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Ne, kau hebat, Kook! Suaramu bagus sekali!" Puji Taehyung sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti ini.." ujar Jungkook mencoba untuk menghentikan ketiga sahabatnya yang terus saja memuji suaranya.

"Hahaha and it's your turn, Mama Boy!" J-Hope memberikan satu buah mic kepada Taehyung yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ne? Aku? Aniya! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." Tolak Taehyung dan menjauhkan mic yang dipegang J-Hope yang di arahkan padanya.

"Eyy jangan menggunakan alasan yang sama seperti Jungkook! Kalian bukanlah dua sejoli yang sehati! Jadi, cepat bernyanyilah!" Ujar J-Hope lagi dan segera menarik tangan Taehyung untuk menerima mic yang di pegangnya.

"Tap-tapi..."

"Bernyanyilah, Tae! Siapa tahu dengan mendengar kau bernyanyi aku akan merubah nama panggilanmu dari 'Mama Boy' menjadi 'Taehyung si Penyanyi' hahahaha..." Canda Jimin yang diiringi tawa dari bibir J-Hope dan juga Jungkook.

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Taehyung pun memilih secara acak lagu yang ingin ia nyanyikan. J-Hope, Jimin bahkan Jungkook pun kini sudah merasa tidak sabar ingin mendengar suara Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sangat penasaran akan kemampuan bernyanyi salah seorang sahabat mereka yang terkenal dimanja eommanya itu.

Alunan musik pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Nampaknya sebuah lagu upbeat yang di pilih oleh Taehyung. J-Hope dan Jimin kedua pasangan yang hyper itu pun mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti tempo yang ada. Sementara Jungkook hanya bertepuk tangan mengikuti tempo lagu.

"Hahaha Tae-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Hahaha..." tawa J-Hope kembali terdengar di saat tengah-tengah Taehyung yang bernyanyi dengan nada yang terkesan datar seperti layaknya seseorang yang sedang membaca teks di buku.

"Ahhh kan sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" Keluh Taehyung dan berniat menghentikan lagu itu sesegera mungkin sebelum tawa dari J-Hope semakin parah. Malu. Mungkin itu yang di rasakan Taehyung sekarang.

"Aku rasa mungkin tumpukan buku yang membuatmu jadi begini hahaha... Kami meminta kau kan untuk bernyanyi bukan seperti sedang membaca begitu hahahha..." Ujar J-Hope sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terus tertawa.

Setelah kejadian memalukan Taehyung itu, mereka berempat pun masih terus lanjut bernyanyi bergantian. Tentunya mungkin hanya J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook saja yang bernyanyi. Dan Taehyung pasti tentu akan menolak jika ia disuruh untuk bernyanyi lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur malu dan tidak mungkin mau mempermalukan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

SKIP

Akhirnya tanpa terasa sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya Taehyung ikut pergi ke tempat karaoke bersama ketiga temannya yang lain, J-Hope, Jimin serta Jungkook. Kini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Terlambat 2 jam dari jadwal pulangnya dan ia sangat khawatir. Pasalnya ia yakin eommanya pasti akan sangat marah jika ia kembali pulang terlambat. Apalagi terlambat sampai 2 jam. Taehyung mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal dan yang bisa di terima eommanya kenapa ia bisa pulang terlambat -lagi- seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin kan jika aku bilang aku habis pergi dengan teman-temanku?" Ujar Taehyung setengah berbisik dan kembali berpikir.

"Sudahlah, Tae. Tenang saja. Kami yang akan membantu menjelaskan pada eommamu nanti." Ujar J-Hope dari balik kursi kemudi berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang panik.

Meski Taehyung mendengar perkataan J-Hope, ia masih tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Selalu ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah Taehyung. Ya, J-Hope memang berencana memulangkan Taehyung dulu sebelum ia mengantar Jungkook, Jimin dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Selain itu, seperti janjinya, ia ingin membantu Taehyung menjelaskan kepada eomma Taehyung kenapa Taehyung bisa pulang terlambat.

"Tae, jadi ini rumahmu?" Tanya Jimin saat J-Hope mematikan mesin mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. Jimin menatap rumah Taehyung tidak percaya. Karena itu sangat di luar ekspektasinya.

"Besar sekali..." Ujar Jungkook sambil menatap rumah Taehyung dengan takjub.

"Ne, ini rumahku. Tapi apa kalian yakin ingin masuk dan bertemu eommaku?" Tanya Taehyung pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Kami kan ingin membantumu memberikan alasan atas keterlambatan pulangmu ini." Balas J-Hope.

Akhirnya mereka J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook pun mengikuti langkah Taehyung dari belakang untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Sesekali Jimin dan Jungkook memandang ke sekeliling pekarangan rumah Taehyung yang cukup luas yang banyak di tumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman.

CKLEK

Taehyung membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Seperti biasa pintu itu memang tidak terkunci sebelum semua anggota keluarga, -DaeBaekTae- sudah berada semua di rumah. Dengan gugup Taehyung pun membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Membiarkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah. Baru saja satu langkah, Taehyung sudah bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang membuatnya menjadi sesak.

"JUNG TAEHYUNG!" Benar, itu adalah teriakan nyaring dari eommanya, Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat dimana Taehyung berdiri sekarang.

"Baek, tenanglah.." Ujar Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan sebuah remote TV di tangan kanannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung.

"Hmm itu... Aku tadi ha-hab-"

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Taehyung tahu pasti eommanya sekarang sedang marah.

"Jam delapan, eomma..." balas Taehyung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu apa kau akan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal pada eomma kenapa kau bisa pulang terlambat -lagi- seperti ini, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan... Eoh siapa mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari ternyata anaknya, Taehyung tidak pulang sendiri. Ia melihat ada 3 orang lainnya berdiri di belakang Taehyung. Dan ketiganya nampak terdiam mungkin shock saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Annyeonghasaeyo ahjumma..." sapa J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badan mereka bertiga di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Me-mereka teman-temanku, eomma... Aku pulang terlambat karena tadi aku habis be-belajar kelompok dengan me-mereka eom-eomma ehh hmm i-iya belajar kelompok." Ujar Taehyung sedikit terbata-bata. Baekhyun menatap mereka berempat dengan penuh selidik.

"Be-benar ahjumma. Tadi kami habis belajar bersama. Karena itu Mama Boy ini ehh maksudku Taehyung jadi pulang terlambat. Mian, ahjumma..." Ujar J-Hope mencoba membantu Taehyung beralasan.

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Taehyung ataupun J-Hope membuat Taehyung, J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi bingung harus beralasan apalagi. Mereka berempat saling melirik dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyaaaa... Neomu kyeoptta!" Teriak Baekhyun dan langsung berhambur ke arah Jungkook yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Uhh neomu kyeoptta... Siapa namamu, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun penuh antusias kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Sementara Taehyung, J-Hope dan Jimin hanya bisa menganga lebar terutama Taehyung yang tidak pernah menyangka eommanya akan berbuat seperti itu pada salah seorang temannya yang belum pernah ia kenalkan sebelumnya.

"Eomma, eomma, lepaskan! Kookie pasti kesakitan, eomma..." Ujar Taehyung mencoba menghentikan kegiatan eommanya yang mencubiti kedua pipi Jungkook tanpa henti hingga membuat pipi Jungkook kini terlihat memerah.

"Mian, habis eomma terlalu gemas padanya. Ahhh neomu kyeoptta!" Puji Baekhyun lagi dan kini memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Baek, kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka masuk dulu?" Ujar Daehyun dari dalam.

"Ahh iya! Kajja masuk dulu!" Ujar Baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

J-Hope dan Jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Mereka pasti sangat shock dengan mood Baekhyun, eomma dari sahabat mereka, Taehyung yang dalam sekejap bisa langsung berubah hanya karena melihat Jungkook?

"Kajja, masuk dulu Hope, Min! Mian, eommaku memang biasa seperti itu." Ujar Taehyung dan mengajak J-Hope dan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Taetae kenapa tidak pernah bercerita pada eomma jika Taetae punya teman seimut ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, bergabung dengan Daehyun yang masih asik menonton TV.

"Aku pikir eomma pasti tidak akan su-"

"Jika temanmu seperti Kookie, eomma pasti akan suka..." Potong Baekhyun lalu menatap ke arah kanannya tepatnya ke arah Jungkook duduk.

"Uhhh Kookie imut sekali..." puji Baekhyun dan kembali mencubit pipi Jungkook sekilas.

"Go-gomawo, ahjumma.." balas Jungkook sambil mengelus pipinya yang habis di cubit kembali oleh Baekhyun.

J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook kini sudah pamit pulang mengingat hari kini juga sudah semakin malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST, sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Itu semua terjadi karena Baekhyun sang nyonya rumah yang juga merupakan eomma dari Taehyung menahan mereka terutama Jungkook untuk pulang. Alasannya karena ia terlalu gemas dengan Jungkook.

"Ahh kyeoptta.. Kenapa Jungkook begitu imut, Tae?" Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya terus memuji Jungkook membuat Taehyung serta Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Eomma.. Kenapa eomma bersikap seperti itu pada Kookie? Kan kasian Kookie, eomma..." ujar Taehyung.

"Wae? Taetae cemburu jika eomma menyukai Kookie, eoh? Salahkan saja kenapa wajah Kookie begitu imut sehingga bisa membuat eomma gemas." Balas Baekhyun membuat Taehyung hanya diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hahh ayo kita buat adik kecil saja buat Taetae yang tidak kalah imuf dari Koo- auuu Baek!" Daehyun mengelus lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit karena pukulan manis dari istri mungilnya.

"Stt jangan berbicara aneh-aneh di depan Taetae!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Loh? Kenapa aneh? Lagipula apa salahnya jika aku membicarakan calon adiknya nanti di depannya? Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu tentang..." Daehyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Tahu tentang apa maksud appa?" Tanya Taehyung yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang appa.

"Eiii jangan pura-pura tidak tahu.. Kau pasti tahu kan tentang apa it- auu Baek! Kenapa memukulku lagi?" Teriak Daehyun lagi setelah mendapat pukulan kedua kalinya dari Baekhyun.

"Ku bilang jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak di depan Taetae! Kau kira dia mempunyai otak semesummu apa? Cihh.." decih Baekhyun yang di balas helaan nafas dari Daehyun.

"Taetae, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi. Dan kau pasti belum makan, kan? Eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang di turuti oleh Taehyung.

SKIP

Taehyung sedang menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap pantulan sempurna dirinya di cermin itu. Ia pandangi sekujur tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya dan tentu saja berhenti tepat di wajahnya yang ehem tampan.

Perlahan Taehyung melepaskan satu kancing atas kemeja putih sekolahnya lalu melonggarkan sedikit dasi sekolahnya. Ia memang selalu mengancingkan kemejanya hingga ke kancing paling atas sehingga terlihat seperti akan terkecik. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan kemeja yang pada mulanya ia masukkan ke dalam celananya. Dan ia tatapi lagi penampilannya kini di cermin itu. Beruntung kemejanya tidak kebesaran. Jika tidak, pasti akan terlihat sedikit aneh jika di keluarkan begitu.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Ujarnya lalu melepaskan kancing-kancing pada kedua lengannya dan menggulung kedua lengan kemeja sekolahnya hingga sebatas siku.

Kedua tangannya kini beralih pada rambut hitamnya yang sudah disisir dengan rapi bahkan terlihat sangat licin mungkin lalat saja akan terpeleset jika menginjak rambutnya. Well, itu sangat berlebihan memang. Taehyung mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan menatanya sedemikian mungkin.

CKLEK

"Taetae, apa yang sedang kau laku- Aigoo... Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan begini, Tae? Aigoo aigoo..." ujar Baekhyun heboh saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang berantakan -menurutnya.

"Ya! Eo-eomma! Eomma! Henti- ya! Eomma! Hentikan!" Keluh Taehyung saat Baekhyun berusaha merapikan penampilannya.

"Aishh kenapa penampilanmu jadi begini? Aigoo aigoo.. Berantakan sekali.. Kau mau ke sekolah, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun sambil berdecak melihat penampilan Taehyung sang putra kesayangannya.

"Aku memang mau ke sekolah eomma.. Yasudah aku sudah siap..." balas Taehyung lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan di lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama.

"Aishh Tae! Rapikan dulu baju dan rambutmu itu! Aishh.." Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki Taehyung meski mereka kini sudah sampai di ruang makan dimana Daehyun sudah duduk dengan manisnya dengan secangkir kopi panas dan koran di tangannya.

"Pagi, appa..." Sapa Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kiri Daehyun.

"Pagi, Tae.." balas Daehyun dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran di tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah sang putra tunggalnya.

"Aigoo.. Waeyo Baek? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun kepada sang istri yang sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya di sisi kanannya.

"Kau tidak lihat penampilan Taetae, yeobo?" Ujar Baekhyun. Daehyun pun kembali memperhatikan Taehyung dengan kedua alis terangkat dan dahi yang berkerut.

"Wae? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan penampilan Taetae? Dia tetap tampan seperti biasanya.." balas Daehyun santai.

"Mwo? Dengan penampilan yang berantakan seperti itu? Jinjja.." ujar Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Ahh aku tau.. Apa karena penampilannya yang hmm baru ini? Aku rasa tidak buruk kok. Dia tetap tampan." Puji Daehyun yang dibalas seulas senyum dari Taehyung.

"Ya! Penampilan berantakan seperti berandal ini kau bilang tidak buruk? Astagaaa.. Jung Daehyun dimana kau letakkan matamu itu, eoh?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Sudahlah, Baek.. Itu penampilan anak muda jaman sekarang. Sudahlah jangan terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Kau berlebihan sekali..." ujar Daehyun santai lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan meletakannya di piring di hadapannya.

"Lagipula siapa tahu dengan penampilan baru Taetae ini, Jungkook bisa lebih menyukainya." Sambung Daehyun santai membuat Taehyung yang sedang menyuapkan sepotong roti jadi tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk.." Taehyung langsung segera meraih segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, makannya, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Ya! Appa!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Daehyun tertawa.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali, Tae.. Jadi kau benar merubah penampilanmu ini demi Jungkook, hmm?" Goda Daehyun membuat pipi Taehyung entah ia sadari atau tidak jadi memerah.

"Jungkook? Maksudmu Jungkook teman Taetae yang imut seperti kelinci itu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ne, siapa lagi... Benar kan, Tae? Kau menyukainya kan? Appa setuju-setuju saja jika kau pacaran dengan Jungkook itu. Appa lihat dia anak yang baik." Ujar Daehyun terang-terangan membuat Taehyung terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Ya! Appa! Jangan sembarangan! Ishh aku dan Kookie hanya berteman saja. Lagipula..."

"Tidak!" Potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Taehyung dan Daehyun pun segera menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pacaran dengan Taetae! Setidaknya jangan saat ini! Tidak! Tidak!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai..."

"Meski aku menyukainya, bukan berarti aku setuju Taetae pacaran dengannya kan?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi..."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Meski dengan Jungkook sekalipun."

"Eomma tenang saja... Aku memang belum berniat pacaran dengan siapapun kok.. Apa yang dikatakan appa sama sekali tidak benar.. Aku dan Kookie hanya berteman. Ya, hanya berteman.." jelas Taehyung dan dibalaa seulas senyum dari Baekhyun.

Taehyung kini sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Daehyum baru saja melajukan mobilnya ke kantor segera setelah Taehyung turun dari mobil. Dengan tas ransel dan jas seragam yang di sampirkan di bahu kanannya, Taehyung langsung melenggang masuk memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

Tanpa disadari, perubahan sedikit penampilannya ini cukup membuat heboh. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali menatapnya. Sedikit tidak percaya memang karena selama ini Taehyung cukup terkenal dengan penampilannya yang err 'rapi' berubah jadi seorang siswa yang sangat tampan dan mempesona. Berlebihan? Mungkin.. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona perubahan dari diri Taehyung. Bahkan beberapa siswi mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat penampilan baru Taehyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jung Taehyung..

Bughhh

Tanpa sengaja, ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahu kirinya dari belakang. Dan membuat beberapa buku yang dibawa oleh orang itu jatuh berserakan di lantai. Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena kecerobohannya.

"Joseonghamnida.. Joseongham-"

"Kookie?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tae-Taehyung?" Mata Jungkook terbelalak terkejut. Sepertinya ia begitu terkejut melihat err penampilan baru Taehyung.

"Mi-mian aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu.." Ujar Jungkook lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Gwenchana.. Biar aku bantu bawakan. Lain kali, mintalah seorang lain untuk membawakan tumpukan buku seperti ini. Kau yeoja tidak baik membawa tumpukan buku sebanyak ini." Ujar Taehyung lalu mengambil semua tumpukan buku dari tangan Jungkook.

"Gwenchana.. Aku bisa mem-"

"Sudah biar aku saja yang bawakan. Lalu buku-buku ini akan dibawa kemana?" Tanya Taehyung karena ia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana buku-buku itu.

"Kelas 11C. Pelajaran Choi Saem." Balas Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa langsung ke kelas saja jika kau mau."

"Ani. Akan lebih baik aku ikut denganmu mengantar buku-buku ini. Harusnya ini kan tanggung jawabku." Balas Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu."

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah berada di koridor kelas 11, kelas sunbae mereka. Ternyata koridor kelas itu memang sudah cukup ramai. Banyak diantara mereka berdiri di sekitar koridor sambil berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Taehyung merasa sedikit canggung melewati koridor kelas 11 ini.

"Nah ini kelasnya, Tae." Ujar Jungkook saat melihat plang bertuliskan kelas 11C di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Maaf sunbaenim.. Kami ingin mengantar buku materi dari Choi saem." Ujar Jungkook kepada seorang namja yang duduk di dekat pintu.

"Ohh letakan saja di meja guru, Kook." Balas namja itu.

Taehyung pun meletakan semua tumpukan itu di atas meja guru. Ia jadi bertambah canggung saat ia merasa semua mata tertuju pada dirinya saat itu. Setelah meletakan semua buku itu, Taehyung langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil sesekali membungkukkan tubuhnya, sopan santun.

"Ohh hai Kookie.. Sedang apa disini?" Ujar seorang namja lainnya dan segera merangkul bahu Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu dari belakang.

"Annyeong Jin oppa.." sapa Jungkook saat menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah namja itu.

Taehyung hanya terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Namja yang di panggil Jungkook dengan nama Jin itu, adalah namja yang sama yang dulu sempat mengancamnya di toilet.

"Aku dan temanku baru saja mengantar buku dari Choi saem, oppa." Balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Teman?"

"Ohh Taehyung, temanku." Ujar Jungkook sambil melirik Taehyung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Taehyung pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Jadi ini temanmu?" Tanya Jin sambil melihat penampilan Taehyung dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dan semua senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ne, dia yang sering aku ceritakan pada oppa.." ujar Jungkook sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Jin.

"Annyeong sunbae.. Taehyung imnida.." ujar Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri karena ia yakin sunbaenya itu sudah mengenalinya.

"Ahh ya.. Jin." Balas Jin singkat.

-Jadi namanya Jin? Dan ternyata dia benar namjachingu Jungkook..- batin Taehyung.

"Baiklah oppa.. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi. Annyeong oppa.. Kajja Tae.." pamit Jungkook. Baru saja Taehyung akan melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba Jin menahan bahu kanannya.

"Ingat apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya." Bisik Jin lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yassshh Chap ketiga selesai akhirnyaaa setelah berjuang mendapatkan feel dan alurnya kembali, akhirnya chap 3 selesai di update huehehe

Mian yaa ceritanya jadi makin gaje gini ceritanya..

Maaf jika kalian tidak puas dengan chap ketiga ini ya readersdul..

Sungguh aku banyak khilaf di chap ini :(

Sangkin udah jarang di lanjut karena sibuk, feelnya jadi hilang dan selera buat lanjutin kadang juga engga ada :(

Dan maaf juga saat dilanjut chap kali ini malah mengecewakan :(

Maaf untuk yang sebesar-besarnyaaaa..

Mian aku gabisa bales review kalian satu" yaa dan oh ya gimana dengan sequel 'Mine is Yours' nya? Gak bikin greget ya? Gak sesuai harapan ya? Maaf juga yaaa..

Untuk cerita 'You're My Reason' tenang aja itu juga akan terus di lanjut kok sampe titim darah penghabisan wkwkwk mian kalo kelamaan update.. abis ini FF itu bakal di update kok tunggu aja yaaa..

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, see you at next chap guys^^


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt4)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. Bernaung di bawah entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC, Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat! Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like? Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Kini sudah waktunya semua murid untuk pulang ke rumah. Taehyung terlihat sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Hanya tersisa beberapa murid saja di dalam kelasnya.

"Jungkook ada yang mencarimu.." teriak Hyeri salah satu teman sekelas Taehyung. Mendengar nama Jungkook di panggil, Taehyung pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Ia bisa melihat ada Jin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepertinya orang yang mencari Jungkook yang di maksudkan oleh Hyeri adalah Jin. Jin tersenyum saat mendapati Jungkook berjalan menghampirinya. Jungkook sedikit terburu-buru menghampiri Jin. Senyum pun tak luput dari wajah manisnya.

"Kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Jin yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung. Jungkook pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Jin.

Dan kini Jin beserta Jungkook pun berjalan bersama keluar dari kelas 10-A. Entah mengapa saat melihat Jin dan Jungkook berjalan bersama, Taehyung merasakan sakit di hatinya. Perasaan seperti rasa tidak suka jika Jungkook bersama orang lain. Padahal jika di pikir, Jungkook berhak memilih ingin bersama siapa saja. Karena Taehyung pun bukan siapa-siapa Jungkook jadi Taehyung tidak bisa mengklaim Jungkook sebagai miliknya.

"Cemburu melihatnya?" Tanya J-Hope tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?"

"Kau cemburu melihat Jungkook bersama sunbae itu?" Ulang J-Hope di selingi smirknya. Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya pun hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat wajah Taehyung yang terlihat panik.

"A-aniya.. Siapa juga yang cemburu!" Balas Taehyung sekenanya lalu kembali mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan sisa buku-buku pelajarannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Tak usah bohong! Kami tahu jika kau sedang cemburu melihat Kookie kan?" Sambung J-Hope namun tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Taehyung.

"Sudahlah aku ingin pulang. Annyeong." Pamit Taehyung pada J-Hope dan Jimin.

"Eyyy tunggu-tunggu! Mau kami beritahu sesuatu?" Jimin mencoba menahan kepergian dari Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Ini soal Jungkook dan sunbae itu. Sebenarnya mereka itu..."

-Jungkook dan Jin sunbae berpacaran. Aku sudah tahu kalau soal itu.- batin Taehyung.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Annyeong!" Pamit Taehyung lagi dan berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan J-Hope dan Jimin.

"Ia sudah tahu? Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat tidak enak seperti itu?" Tanya Jimin yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh J-Hope.

SKIP

Taehyung berjalan lesu menuju ke halte bis. Moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Entahlah ia juga tidak yakin apa yang membuat moodnya menjadi buruk seperti ini. Mungkinkah karena Jungkook? Ahh entahlah..

"Taetae!" Teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang memanggilnya dari balik kaca mobil. Jungkook tersenyum kearahnya yang membuatnya pun jadi balas tersenyum -sedikit terpaksa- sebenarnya mengingat moodnya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

"Mau bareng kami?" Tawar Jungkook. Taehyung dapat melihat Jin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang sulit untuk diartikan dari kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Aniya. Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Aku bisa naik bis saja." Balas Taehyung sopan seraya menolak tawaran Jungkook.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok. Ya kan oppa?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jin yang hanya di balas sebuah anggukan dari Jin dari balik kursi kemudinya.

"Aniya. Gwenchana. Aku pulang naik bis saja. Ahh bisnya sudah datang. Aku duluan ya.." pamit Taehyung lalu berlari menuju ke halte tempat bis yang ingin di tumpanginya berada.

Jungkook hanya menatapi kepergian Taehyung dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. Jin pun merasakan perasaan tak suka melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Ia cemburu dengan Taehyung yang 'katanya' adalah 'teman' Jungkooknya itu. Namun sepertinya Jungkook sendiri memiliki perasaan 'lebih' kepada 'teman'nya itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jungkook. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Mereka berdua nampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

-Apa kau menyukai namja itu, Kookie?- batin Jin sambil sesekali melihat Jungkook dari balik spion mobilnya mengingat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan raut wajah yang datar dan sulit di mengerti oleh Jin sendiri.

-Taetae kenapa kau menolak ajakanku?- batin Jungkook sambil menatap jalanan Seoul dari balik jendela mobil. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

SKIP

Taehyung baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Kepulangan Taehyung pun di sambut baik oleh sang eomma seperti biasa. Baekhyun menyambut kepulangan putranya dengan menyuguhkan segelas jus sebagai penyegar setelah lelah berjalan dari halte ke rumah yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun seperti biasa sambil mengusap keringat pada kening Taehyung dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya.

"Baik, eomma." Balas Taehyung singkat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat lesu begitu? Terlihat sama sekali tidak bersemangat." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Aniya. Hanya kelelahan saja." Balas Taehyung singkat lalu menegak jus yang di berikan oleh eommanya itu sampai habis.

Tinn Tinn

Suara klakson mobil pun terdengar. Sepertinya sang kepala keluarga Jung baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Lebih pagi dari jam pulang kantor biasanya. Baekhyun sang istri pun langsung berjalan ke depan pintu untuk menyambut kepulangan sang suami. Taehyung masih setia duduk di sofa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membawa tubuhnya naik ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada.

"Kau sudah sampai, Tae?" Ujar Daehyun saat melihat putranya merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa.

"Ne, appa.. Aku baru saja pulang." Balas Taehyung.

"Appa tadi habis dari sekolahmu. Appa pikir ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tapi saat appa sampai kau sudah pulang ternyata."

"Ne. Mianhae, appa.."

"Gwenchana.. Lagipula apa juga salah tidak mengabarkannya lebih dulu."

"Ya sudah.. Sekarang kalian mandilah. Eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Ujar Baekhyun. Daehyun dan Taehyung pun segera beranjak menuju ke kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

SKIP

Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya sementara Daehyun sendiri sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Ia sedang menyelesaikan beberapa berkas kantornya. Baekhyun baru saja memakaikan pelembab pada wajahnya yang masih terlihat awet muda itu. Ia sudah siap untuk tidur sebenarnya. Namun ia juga masih menunggu Daehyun menyelesaikan beberapa berkasnya supaya bisa tidur bersama.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di samping kursi Daehyun.

"Ani, sebentar lagi. Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah lebih dulu." Balas Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Shireo. Aku ingin menunggumu saja." Balas Baekhyun lalu kembali terdiam memperhatikan sang suami yang terlihat sangat serius memeriksa berkas-berkasnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah sang suami yang benar-benar tampan. Apalagi hidung mancung yang ia turunkan untuk Taehyung. Serta mata tajam seperti elang namun mudah berubah menjadi terlihat lembut saat menatapnya. Juga bibir tebalnya yang entah sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Wae? Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku tampan." Ujar Daehyun sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya yang membuat Baekhyun bisa lebih mudah menatap mata elangnya.

"Ani. Aku hanya memikirkan ternyata ada banyak kemiripan antara kau dan Taetae." Balas Baekhyun sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Daehyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan appanya. Ketampanannya bahkan menurun dariku." Ujar Daehyun penuh percaya diri.

"Ya! Kau terlalu percaya diri!"

"Tapi aku benar kan?" Balas Daehyun kembali membela diri.

"Hahh... Padahal dulu banyak yang bilang jika Taetae kecil mirip denganku. Tapi semakin besar dan semakin aku perhatikan, kenapa ia jadi terlihat mirip denganmu? Aku sedih.." ujar Baekhyun membuat Daehyun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika Taetae mirip denganku, begitu?"

"Aniya.. Hanya saja aku iri..." balas Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. Aigoo.. Begini saja. Bagaimana jika kita buat saja duplikat Baekkie, hmm? Bagaimana?" Usul Daehyun membuat Baekhyun sukses memukul dadanya sedikit keras.

"Ya! Dasar pervert! Jung Yadong Daehyun!" Teriak Baekhyun yang hanya di balas tawa oleh Daehyun.

SKIP

Taehyung sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Sudah jam 10 malam namun Taehyung masih belum juga mengantuk. Sudah berulang kali ia mengubah posisinya untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Ck. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Taehyung lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

Tak ada pencahayaan di dalam kamarnya. Karena lampu kamarnya sudah ia matikan membuat kamar itu terlihat gelap gulita. Hanya sebuah lampu di balkon yang memberikan cahaya samar-samar.

Taehyung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah balkon kamarnya. Ia buka pintu kaca balkon itu. Semilir angin pun langsung bertiup masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ada banyak bintang yang memenuhi langit malam itu membuat langit nampak lebih terang di banding malam-malam lainnya. Semilir angin malam yang dingin pun berhembus menerpa wajah dan tubuh Taehyung yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis. Meski hembusan angin itu terasa cukup dingin di tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin mencoba menenangkan pikirannya bersamaan angin di balkon itu.

"Kookie.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Entah kenapa pikirannya kini di penuhi dengan Jungkook dan juga Jin. Jujur sejak melihat langsung kedekatan di antara keduanya, perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Cemburu? Mungkin. Ia tidak menampik jika selama ini ia memiliki :'sedikit' perasaan suka terhadap Jungkook. Ya, hanya sedikit. Namun meski begitu, itu tentu membuktikan jika dirinya memang memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Jungkook.

"Hahh pabbo! Ia sudah jadi milik Jin sunbae. Untuk apa aku masih memikirkannya terus seperti ini?" Keluh Taehyung seraya mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Lalu apa yang aku harapkan darinya? Lagipula kami kan hanya teman. Ya kan? Kami hanya teman..." sambungnya lagi dan kembali merenung. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang kala itu banyak menghiasi langit.

"Hatchii.."

Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun bersin. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama berada di luar. Jika lebih lama berada di luar dengan hanya berbalut kaos tipis, ia bisa menjamin dirinya akan sakit dan membuat sang eomma akan khawatir. Karena itu ia segera memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tutup pintu kaca balkon itu lalu ia rebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia pun mencoba untuk tertidur.

SKIP

Pagi itu Taehyung berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil Daehyun sendiri. Pagi-pagi sekali Daehyun sudah di jemput oleh supir pribadi kantornya. Dan entah ada gerangan apa, Baekhyun mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil sendiri. Padahal beberapa waktu ke belakang ia sendiri yang melarang keras Taehyun untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Eomma aku pergi.." pamit Taehyung.

"Ne.. Hati-hati ya.. Jangan mengebut! Dan jangan pulang terlambat. Arra?" Balas Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi kanan Taehyung seperti kebiasaannya.

Taehyung pun melajukan mobilnya di tengah jalanan padat Seoul di pagi hari itu. Jalanan terbilang macet mengingat pagi hari merupakan waktunya orang-orang untuk bekerja dan pergi ke sekolah. Dengan sabar Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya hingga tiba sampai di sekolahnya tepat pada waktunya.

"Taehyungie!" Teriak seseorang dari balik punggungnya saat ia baru turun dari mobilnya. Mendengar namanya terpanggil, Taehyung pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang yeoja berseragam sama dengannya sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit.

"Yo Taehyungie!" Sapanya senang. Yeoja itu pun segera merangkul bahu Taehyung seperti terlihat akrab.

Yeoja berambut orange itu terlihat senang bertemu dengan Taehyung. Dan sepertinya yeoja itu memang lebih terlihat seperti murid pindahan. Apalagi jika di lihat dari cara berpakaiannya. Meski mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama, ia tetap terlihat berbeda di bandingkan dengan murid lainnya. Terlebih tata cara bahasanya sendiri yang mengandung unsur ke barat-baratan.

"Ya! Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat aku. Aku Yoongi... Jangan karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kau jadi lupa padaku!" Ujar yeoja itu.

"Aku ingat. Hanya saja... Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" Tanya Taehyung bingung lalu memperhatikan yeoja itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Kalau-kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi murid disini. Keren bukan?" Ujarnya senang dan semakin erat merangkul bahu Taehyung. Mengingat Taehyung lebih tinggi darinya, ia pun sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya agar bisa menyamakan tubuh mungilnya dengan tinggi Taehyung sendiri.

"Mwo? Kau akan jadi murid disini?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena terkejut mendengar penuturan yeoja bernama Yoongi itu.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang bantu aku mencari kelasku!" Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Taehyung begitu saja membuat Taehyung hanya pasrah di bawa kemanapun.

Baru satu hari Yoongi pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Taehyung dan dalam sehari itu pula Yoongi terus mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi terutama selama istirahat. Untung saja mereka tidak sekelas mengingat Yoongi berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Jika mereka satu kelas, bisa di pastikan Yoongi pasti akan semakin mengganggu hari-hari Taehyung.

"Yo Taehyungie!" Teriak Yoongi membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kantin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi.

Meski di perhatikan, Yoongi tetap cuek saja dan malah dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Taehyung dan ketiga temannya duduk. Bahkan ia sesekali menyapa orang yang di temuinya, sok akrab.

"Ya! Kenapa meninggalkanku?" Ujar Yoongi sambil duduk di tengah-tengah antara Taehyung dan J-Hope seenaknya. Membuat J-Hope hampir terjatuh jika saja Jimin tidak menahan lengannya.

J-Hope, Jimin dan Jungkook pun langsung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Wajar saja karena mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok yeoja yang terlihat sedikit tomboy dan terlalu sok akrab seperti itu. Lalu tatapan mereka beralih kepada Taehyung untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai sosok yeoja itu.

"Ahh kenalkan ini Yoongi. Dia adalah..."

"Taehyungie's girlfriend. Hello..." sambung Yoongi seenaknya membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Yoongi.

"Ya! Kau ini! Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" Balas Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Aku kan memang pacarmu Taehyungie..."

"Ishh jinjja!" Taehyung sudah cukup stress dengan perkataan Yoongi yang seenaknya itu.

"Ya Taehyungie! Kenapa kita tidak sekelas? Dan lagipula kenapa kau masih kelas 10? Bukankah kita ini seumuran? Harusnya kau kan ada di kelas 11 sama sep-"

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan aku malas untuk membalasnya." Balas Taehyung lalu kembali memakan mie pesanannya.

"Taehyungie aku minta ya..." ujar Yoongi lalu langsung menarik mangkuk mie dan sumpit dari tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Jika kau mau, kau kan bisa memesannya sendiri! Kenapa malah mengambil makananku?" Ujar Taehyung sedikit emosi dan mengambil kembali mangkuk mie dan sumpit dari tangan Yoongi.

J-Hope, Jimin serta Jungkook hanya bisa diam memperhatikan keributan antara Taehyung dan Yoongi. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur terlebih dengan masalah antara Taehyung dengan Yoongi yang -katanya- merupakan yeojachingu Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap namja di hadapannya yang sedang beradu mulut dengan sosok yeoja tomboy yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai yeojachingu Taehyung dalam pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sesekali ia pun melirik ke arah Yoongi yang terus berusaha merajuk di hadapan Taehyung seolah ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari Taehyung. Melihatnya, Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas berulang kali membuat Jimin yang duduk di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya dan bertanya kepada Jungkook.

"Nan gwenchana, Kook?" Tanya Jimin sedikit khawatir saat mendengar helaan nafas cukup berat dari Jungkook terlebih Jungkook hanya mengaduk-ngaduk nasi gorengnya seperti seseorang yang kehilangan nafsu makannya. Padahal seingatnya tadi, Jungkook sangat menikmati nasi gorengnya.

"Gwenchana, Jiminie." Balas Jungkook lalu berhenti mengaduk-ngaduk nasi gorengnya.

"Hahh... Aku duluan ya. Aku baru ingat Shin Saem memintaku untuk menemuinya. Annyeong.." sambung Jungkook lalu pergi dari kantin membuat Jimin, J-Hope serta Taehyung menatap kepergian Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang nampak tidak peduli dan malah melanjutkan acara makan mienya -mie Taehyung-.

SKIP

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Kelasnya memang terlihat sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa teman lain yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka menyalin catatan dan tugas. Jungkook menghela nafasnya lagi dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya tepatnya ke arah jendela kelasnya.

Langit biru dengan awan putih pun terlihat jelas di sana. Terlebih ia juga bisa melihat beberapa burung yang beterbangan di langit. Jungkook sedang merenung. Merenungkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Hingga kehadiran seseorang cukup mengejutkannya.

"Kau kenapa Kook?" Tanya seorang namja yang menopangkan dagunya pada sandaran kursi di hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat namja yang sedang di pikirkannya berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Ohh? Nan gwenchana, Tae." Balas Jungkook singkat lalu mencoba memberikan senyumnya.

"Sure? Tapi kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shin saem? Apa yang Shin saem katakan tadi?" Tanya Taehyung sok tau dan di balas gelengan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Dimana?"

"Hmm? J-Hope dan Jimin masih di kantin. Aku kemari sebenarnya karena ingin mengambil bukuku. Tapi saat melihatmu aku jadi menghampirimu disini." Balas Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ani. Maksudku bukan J-Hope dan Jimin. Tapi..."

"Yoongi? Aku meninggalkannya di kantin."

"Wae?"

"Dia berisik dan cukup mengganggu. Jadi aku tinggalkan saja dia." Jawab Taehyung acuh.

"Tapi bukankah dia itu..."

"Yeojachinguku? Demi Tuhan! Dia itu bukan yeojachinguku!" Ujar Taehyung dengan tegas. Dan entah kenapa mendengarnya, membuat seulas senyum terukir dari bibirnya dan membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wae? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba diam.

"Kalian terlihat akrab." Ujar Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Akrab? Bahkan sedari kecil kami tidak pernah akrab, Kook. Dia itu pengganggu. Beruntung saat berumur 5 tahun dia pindah ke L.A. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku jadi harus siap kembali diganggu olehnya." Jelas Taehyung sedikit memelas.

"Jadi kalian teman sejak kecil?"

"Teman? Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya begitu. Tapi appaku dan appanya adalah sahabat sejak SMA."

"Ohh..." hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook ucapkan saat mendengar sedikit cerita dari Taehyung.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Jungkook nampak kembali sibuk memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela dengan sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya, mengabaikan sedikit kehadiran Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung sendiri sibuk memandangi wajah Jungkook dari samping. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan pada dada bagian kiri atas. Dan ia bisa merasakan detak tak karuan dari dalam dadanya.

-Apakah aku boleh menyukaimu, Kookie?- batin Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jungkook.

SKIP

Bell pulang pun berbunyi membuat semua murid sibuk mengemas buku-buku mereka dan berniat untuk segera pulang. Namun tidak dengan Taehyung mengingat hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk ikut ekskul. Hari Jumat adalah hari dimana ekskul basket yang ia ikuti berlangsung.

Sejak SMP, tepatnya saat ia masuk ke sekolah formal, ia memang sudah tergabung dengan ekskul basket. Ia sudah beberapa kali ikut perlombaan basket antar sekolahnya dulu meski tidak pernah sampai menyabet gelar juara. Walaupun begitu, semangatnya untuk bermain basket tidak pernah surut.

Lain Taehyung, lain pula eommanya. Meski ia tahu Taehyung putranya gemar bermain basket, Baekhyun melarang sang anak untuk bermain dengan bola berwarna orange itu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dulu saat SMP, Taehyung bahkan pernah berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat selama 3 bulan karena cidera yang dialaminya saat pertandingan basket antar sekolahnya. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun pun melarang keras Taehyung untuk bermain basket. Namun sepertinya larangan itu hanya di acuhkan saja oleh Taehyung. Bahkan ia tetap saja memilih basket sebagai ekskul pilihannya kali ini tanpa di ketahui oleh Baekhyun tentu saja.

Taehyung mengambil seragam basket dan sepatu basketnya dari dalam loker di ruang ganti para pemain basket. Seragam berwarna merah dengan angka 30 berukuran besar berwarna hitam di bagian punggung adalah seragam basket milik Taehyung. Setelah ia mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam basket dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu basket miliknya, Taehyung pun segera berjalan menuju ke lapangan basket indoor yang berada di gedung timur sekolahnya.

Duk

Taehyung mengambil sebuah bola basket yang melambung ke arahnya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja melemparkan bola itu ke dekatnya.

"Cepat juga refleksmu." Ujar remeh seorang namja. Lengkap dengan sebuah smirk di wajahnya yang sayangnya tampan.

Tanpa membalas ucapan namja itu, Taehyung kembali melempar bola berwarna orange itu ke arah namja tadi yang langsung di tangkap kembali oleh namja yang berseragam sama dengannya.

Lapangan indoor itu terlihat cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan serta dirinya dan namja yang melempar bola tadi. Pelatih basketpun sepertinya masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya disana. Namja itu kembali mendrible bolanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Taehyung yang hanya berdiri diam menatap namja itu.

"Apa kau lupa dengan kata-kataku waktu itu, hmm?" Tanya namja itu setelah melemparkan kembali bola basketnya dengan cukup keras ke arah Taehyung yang cepat di tangkap olehnya.

"Aniya. Aku masih mengingatnya, sunbaenim." Balas Taehyung lalu balik melempar bola berwarna orange itu.

"Bagus. Karena dia sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu. Namja manja!" Ujar Jin meremehkan dan menshoot bola berwarna itu ke dalam ring.

Mendengar penuturan Jin, membuat Taehyung naik pitam. Ia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang menggantung bebas di samping tubuhnya.

"Lihat penampilanmu! Sadarlah sedikit jika kau itu sangat jauh dengan Jungkook, Mama Boy!" Ujar Jin lagi sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Lagi. Taehyung semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bersabar mendengar penuturan Jin yang sangat meremehkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin merelakan Jungkook pada namja yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ketiak eommanya. Hahahaha.. Ingat usiamu, Mama Boy!" Jin tertawa terbahak setelah mengatakannya.

Bughh

Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Kesabarannya sudah hilang. Satu tinjuan langsung ia arahkan ke pipi kiri Jin dengan keras bahkan membuat Jin jadi jatuh terduduk di lantai lapangan basket. Pemain lain yang berada di pinggir lapangan langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Jin dan Taehyung saat mendengar keributan di antara mereka.

"Ternyata kau cukup jangan juga rupanya." Ujar Jin saat mencoba kembali berdiri dengan mengusap sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku kira kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ketiak eommamu." Ujar Jin dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan remehnya kembali membuat emosi di dalam diri Taehyung kembali membuncah. Ia sangat tidak suka jika di remehkan. Baru saja Taehyung ingin melayangkan tinjunya lagi namun langsung urung di lakukan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak suara itu. Tangan Taehyung pun hanya menggantung di udara.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat orang itu langsung berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Jin dengan wajah memerah seperti menahan kesal.

"Oppa, gwenchanayo?" Ujarnya lalu mengusap pelan sudut bibir Jin yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Gwenchana, Kookie-ya." Balas Jin dan mengelus sebelah tangan Jungkook yang berada di pipinya.

"Kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan! Lukamu ini harus segera diobati, oppa!" Ujar Jungkook khawatir.

Jungkook pun langsung berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Jin untuk segera menuju ke ruang kesehatan sampai mereka melewati Taehyung yang berdiri diam mematung tanpa ekspresi. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Bukan dengan tatapan lembut seperti yang biasa ia tujukan. Namun sebuah tatapan marah dan kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa berbuat seperti ini, Tae." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada kecewanya yang sangat kentara lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya bersama Jin.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

Holla chapter ini akhirnya selesai yeayyy.. Gimana? Jadi tambah anehkah? Mianhae.. Dan mian kalo Chapter ini lebih banyak momen Taehyung-Jungkook-Jin nya. Karena chapter ini sengaja aku fokusin ke mereka. Oh ya ada sedikit momen Baek-Dae nya nih.. Mian kalo terlalu sedikit dan kurang ngefeel ya readersdul.

Oh ya dan untuk Yoongi, siapa itu Yoongi sebenarnya nanti akan di bahas di chap selanjutnya ya.. Dan hmm member Bangtan yang belum muncul cuma Namjoon nih ya? Hmm aku akan coba carikan chara yang pas untuk Namjoon di chap depan ya.. So untuk fansnya Namjoon, bersabar ya hehehe...

Oh Astaga aku sampai lupa HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG MY BELOVED ALIEN^^ Btw, ultah kita sama lohhh kekeke o(^.^)o

Dan HAPPY NEW YEAR readersdul semua.. Semoga di tahun baru ini, kita semua di berikan berkat rahmat kesehatan rejeki kesuksesan dan apapun yang baik-baik di tahun yang baru ini. Dan semoga Bangtan Sonyeondan kita yang tercinta ini semakin sukses di tahun yang baru ini. Amennnn^^

Wanna review?^o^v


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt5)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

"Hentikan!" Teriak suara itu. Tangan

Taehyung pun hanya menggantung di

udara.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke

sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya

ia saat orang itu langsung berjalan

mendekati dirinya dan Jin dengan

wajah memerah seperti menahan

kesal.

"Oppa, gwenchanayo?" Ujarnya lalu

mengusap pelan sudut bibir Jin yang

masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Gwenchana, Kookie-ya." Balas Jin

dan mengelus sebelah tangan

Jungkook yang berada di pipinya.

"Kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan!

Lukamu ini harus segera diobati,

oppa!" Ujar Jungkook khawatir.

Jungkook pun langsung berbalik dan

menggandeng tangan Jin untuk segera

menuju ke ruang kesehatan sampai

mereka melewati Taehyung yang

berdiri diam mematung tanpa

ekspresi. Jungkook menghentikan

langkahnya tepat di hadapan

Taehyung. Jungkook menatap

Taehyung. Bukan dengan tatapan

lembut seperti yang biasa ia tujukan.

Namun sebuah tatapan marah dan

kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa berbuat

seperti ini, Tae." Ujar Jungkook

dengan nada kecewanya yang sangat

kentara lalu kembali melangkahkan

kakinya bersama Jin.

Taehyung hanya bisa diam di tempatnya melihat kepergian Jungkook dan juga Jin. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan membela dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu kepada Jungkook apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun ia rasa semua percuma. Seberapapun ia akan menjelaskannya, ia yakin Jungkook pasti tak akan mempercayainya.

Taehyung pun hanya bisa menunduk lemah dan memandangi tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meninju wajah Jin. Senyum sendu pun terpancar dari wajahnya. Sementara teman satu tim basketnya yang lain hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan iba bahkan ada yang nampak tak terlalu perduli.

-Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Hahh...- batin Taehyung saat mengingat tindakan bodohnya tadi.

...

Jungkook dan Jin kini sudah berada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Namun sayang, nampaknya tak ada guru disana membuat Jungkook pun harus turun tangan mengobati luka di sudut bibir Jin.

Sesekali Jin mengeluh karena perih yang di derita di sudut bibirnya saat Jungkook mencoba memberikan obat untuk lukanya. Mendengar keluhan kesakitan dari Jin, Jungkook pun terkadang mencoba menangkan Jin. Bagaimanapun juga luka itu kan tetap harus di obati.

"Gomawo.." ujar Jin berterima kasih karena Jungkook sudah berniat baik mengobati lukanya.

"Ne, cheonma.. Hmm tapi.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi oppa?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran. Ia sangat penasaran mengapa Taehyung bisa meninju wajah Jin. Karena selama yang ia tahu, Taehyung anak baik meski yahh entahlah Jungkook hanya penasaran dengan yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Jin.

"Hanya salah paham kecil saja. Oppa juga tidak menyangka jika temanmu bisa melakukan ini pada oppa." Ujar Jin dengan raut -pura-pura- sendunya demi menarik simpati dari Jungkook.

"Salah paham? Salah paham apa?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya karena penasaran.

"Hahh sebenarnya oppa tidak ingin membicarakannya padamu. Tapi... Yah sudahlah. Temanmu itu tidak suka jika oppa dekat denganmu." Ujar Jin membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Wae? Memang kenapa jika aku dekat dengan oppa?"

"Molla. Oppa juga tidak tahu. Dia err sempat mengancam oppa waktu itu agar tidak mendekatimu." Balas Jin dengan raut sendu serta sebuah helaan nafas untuk melengkapi aktingnya.

Jungkook hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya saat ia mendengar kata 'mengancam' dari Jin. Sesungguhnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Jin. Taehyung mengancam Jin? Sungguh itu terdengar sangat mustahil mengingat ia sangat mengenal Taehyung, temannya itu. Taehyung anak yang baik dan tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Namun ia juga tidak mungkin tidak mempercayai ucapan Jin. Karena selama ini, Jin selalu berkata jujur padanya. Jin baik. Dan tidak mungkin juga ia mengarang cerita.

Jin pun hanya bisa menatap Jungkook yang terdiam. Sepertinya Jungkook sedang memikirkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya tadi. Sebenarnya Jin tidak ingin berbohong pada Jungkook. Namun ia juga tidak mungkin berkata jujur dan merusak segala rencananya sendiri.

-Mianhae, Kook..- batin Jin.

...

Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah mobil milik Daehyun, sang appa yang di kendarainya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk bolos ekskul hari ini. Kondisinya sedang tak baik apalagi setelah pertengkarannya dengan Jin yang di lihat langsung oleh Jungkook. Dan sekarang ia memikirkan Jungkook. Ia yakin Jungkook pasti sudah berpikiran yang tidak baik tentangnya. Apalagi Jungkook melihat sendiri Taehyung yang... ahh sudahlah Taehyung tak mau membahasnya lagi.

"Ck! Bodoh kau Jung Taehyung! Kenapa kau bisa lepas kendali? Ck!" Umpat Taehyung sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sekarang apa yang akan Jungkook pikirkan tentangmu? Ahh pabbo!" Umpat Taehyung lagi dan memukul setir mobilnya sendiri.

Tok Tok

Taehyung mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ada seorang yeoja yang tersenyum kepadanya dari luar kaca jendela. Yeoja itu adalah Yoongi.

"Buka pintunya.." ujar Yoongi namun tak di gubris oleh Taehyung sendiri.

Ctekk

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi langsung ke inti.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Taehyung dengan nada ketus.

"Apa ini karena sunbae itu?" Tanya Yoongi lagi dan Taehyung langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu.

"Aku melihat dan mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu dan tadah aku mendengar semuanya. Sunbae itu memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan aku mendukung perbuatanmu yang berani itu." Jelas Yoongi sambil terus menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung pun hanya bisa terdiam mencerna perkataan Yoongi tadi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yoongi mengikutinya hingga bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Ia pun dapat melihat senyum tulus dan pembelaan dari seorang Yoongi. Teman masa kecilnya yang begitu mengganggu -menurutnya-.

"Lalu apa kau seperti ini karena yeoja itu?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Dan pertanyaan Yoongi kali ini membuat Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Yeoja bermata bulat yang kau bilang teman sekelasmu itu. Benarkah karena dia?"

"Y-ya! Apa sih yang kau bilang! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jad-"

"Kau menyukai yeoja itu kan?" Tanya Yoongi lagi dengan raut wajah serius. Jujur, Yoongi memang merasa ada yang aneh antara Taehyung dan teman bermata bulatnya itu. Terlebih saat Yoongi melihat tatapan Taehyung yang berbeda pada yeoja itu. Yang mungkin sedikit membuatnya iri.

"Apa karena yeoja itu kau jadi.."

"Ya. Dan apa kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" Balas Taehyung membuat Yoongi tercekat. Tentu saja ia tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar namja yang kau sukai menyukai yeoja lain secara langsung apa tidak membuatmu tercekat?

"O-oh begitu.. D-dan sepertinya aku bisa membantumu menjelaskan pada yeoja itu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin yeoja itu pas-"

"Tak perlu. Kau tak perlu ikut campur dengan masalahku. Biarkan dia dengan pandangannya sendiri terhadapku. Lagipula aku yakin ia tak akan mungkin percaya padamu."

"Wae? Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu?"

"Bagaimanapun, ia pasti akan lebih mempercayai... namjachingunya." Balas Taehyung lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Yoongi pun hanya bisa menatap Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

...

Byun Baekhyun, atau sekarang yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Jung Baekhyun, terlihat sedang sibuk memasak di dapurnya. Berulang kali ia bolak balik memotong, merebus, bahkan menggoreng berbagai jenis makanan untuk makan malamnya bersama suami dan putra tunggalnya. Meski ia bekerja sendirian, membersihkan rumah bahkan memasak seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Ia bahkan begitu menyukainya. Karena sejak menikah, ia memang memutuskan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus rumah, suami dan anaknya sendirian tanpa bantuan asisten satupun.

Sesekali terdengar senandungan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Ia bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya. Maklum ia memang sendirian di rumah mengingat sang suami yang masih kerja dan sang anak yang masih berada di sekolahnya. Sejujurnya ia memang merasa kesepian jika di rumah sendirian seperti ini. Namun ia hanya bisa menikmatinya.

"Sedang masak apa?" Pertanyaan seseorang itu sontak membuat Baekhyun sang yeoja yang masih terlihat sangat muda di usianya yang hampir menginjak usia 40 tahun itu terkejut.

"Aigoo yeobo kau mengagetkanku.." keluh Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mianhae.. aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengagetkanmu. Hmm lalu kau sedang memasak apa?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru saja kembali dari kantornya. Terlihat dari jas dan tas kerjanya yang masih di pegangnya.

"Aku sedang memasak sup iga pedas kesukaanmu dan Taetae." Balas Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuah sup berwarna merah yang terlihat sudah meletup-letup itu.

"Pasti sangat enak." Ujar Daehyun tanpa menghilangkan raut bahagia di wajahnya.

"Oh ya aku tidak melihat mobilku di garasi. Apa Taetae yang bawa?"

"Hmm aku menyuruh Taetae untuk membawa mobilmu ke sekolah." Balas Baekhyun sekenanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Kau mengijinkannya?"

"Hmm. Lagipula aku kasihan jika dia harus naik bis. Setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu terlihat sangat kelelahan." Balas Baekhyun membuat Daehyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Setidaknya keegoisan Baekhyun akan putranya sedikit berkurang.

"Lalu apakah kita harus menghadiahi mobil untuk Taetae?" Tanya Daehyun meminta persetujuan dari sang istri untuk membelikan Taehyung sebuah mobil mengingat mobilnya kan tidak selalu menganggur seperti hari ini. Ia masih memakainya ke kantor.

"Hmm entahlah.. Aku serahkan semua padamu." Balas Baekhyun dan kembali mengundang senyum di wajah Daehyun.

"Aku senang dengan keputusanmu ini. Dan aku jadi semakin mencintaimu. Saranghae.." ujar Daehyun dan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan Jung Daehyun! Aku kan sedang memasak! Aisss jinjja!"

...

Taehyung berjalan lunglai memasuki rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil sang appa di garasi tentunya. Untung ia tak lupa mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya lagi. Jika tidak, ia yakin sang eomma pasti akan marah jika tahu dirinya masih mengikuti ekskul basket.

"Aku pulang.." ujar Taehyung dan kepulangannya pun di sambut baik oleh sang eomma.

"Kau baru pulang? Kenapa pulang hingga jam segini, Tae?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tegas menandakan jika ia sedang marah.

"Mianhae, eomma. Tadi aku habis ekskul."

"Jika begitu, kau kan bisa menghubungi eom-"

"Aku harus menghubungi eomma lewat apa?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Iya baru ingat jika Taehyung tak ia ijinkan untuk memegang ponsel sehingga tentu saja ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun.

"A-ahh i-itu.. Sudahlah. Kajja kita makan bersama. Appamu sudah menunggu." Ujar Baekhyun dan menuntun sang anak untuk segera ke ruang makan dimana Daehyun sudah menunggu mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun menyendokkan nasi untuk sang suami beserta beberapa lauknya. Setelahnya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Taehyung, sang anak. Taehyung pun hanya terdiam mengingat jika ia mereka selalu seperti ini setiap harinya.

"Eomma memasak sup iga pedas kesukaanmu. Jadi makanlah yang banyak, Tae." Ujar Baekhyun saat memberikan sepiring nasi beserta beberapa lauk ke pada Taehyung.

"Hmm gomawo eomma.." balas Taehyung.

Suasana ruang makan kala itu di penuhi keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok serta garpu yang bergesekkan dengan piring. Keluarga Jung begitu menikmati makan malam mereka. Terlebih Daehyun sang kepala keluarga yang begitu menyukai masakan apapun yang dimasak oleh sang istri, Baekhyun. Menurutnya, tak ada masakan lain yang seenak masakan sang istri.

"Oh iya besok keluarga Yongguk hyung akan berkunjung kemari. Mereka baru pindah dari L.A dan akan tinggal disini selama beberapa tahun kedepan sesuai lama kontrak pekerjaannya."

"Ohh jinjja? Baiklah besok aku akan memasak masakan yang spesial untuk mereka. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu mereka."

"Oh ya Tae. Yongguk hyung bilang, Yoongi putrinya masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Apa tadi kalian sempat bertemu?"

"Hmm tadi kami memang sempat bertemu."

"Baguslah karena Yongguk hyung berpesan agar kau bisa menjaganya."

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku, appa?"

"Karena cuma kau yang di kenalnya. Lagipula apa salahnya? Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Tapi appa.."

"Tolonglah. Kau tahu kan Yongguk ahjushi itu sangat overprotektif pada putrinya?"

-Aishh jinjja! Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan yeoja itu lagi?- batin Taehyung.

...

Daehyung terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan juga berkas-berkas kantornya. Sesekali ia bahkan menaikkan kacamata bacanya. Karena usia semakin bertambah, daya penglihatannya pun mulai sedikit menurun apalagi jika setiap hari ia harus berurusan dengan berkas dan laptop dalam waktu lama.

Grepp

Tiba-tiba Daehyun merasakan ada lengan mungil yang melingkar di bahunya. Dan aroma mawar pun tercium dengan jelas. Aroma yang sangat disukai dan menjadi candunya. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istri cantiknya. Daehyun pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sang istri yang nampak sedang ingin bermanja-manja padanya.

"Aigoo ada gerangan apa hmm istriku jadi manja begini?" Ujar Daehyun dan segera menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya seperti biasa.

"Wae? Memang aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja pada suamiku sendiri, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di sekitar wajah Daehyun hingga ke dada bidang sang suami.

"Aniya hanya tidak seperti biasanya saja." Balas Daehyun singkat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kecil sang istri.

"Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan semua berkas-berkasmu daripada aku. Jadi tak apa kan untuk sekali ini aku ingin meminta waktumu untukku?" Ujar Baekhyun dan dengan segera melepaskan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancung Daehyun dan meletakkannya secara asal di atas meja kerja sang suami.

"Geurae.. Untuk kali ini aku akan meninggalkan berkas-berkas kantorku. Lalu sekarang apa yang istri cantikku ini mau dariku?" Bisik Daehyun tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Tanpa jawaban, bibir peach tipis itu langsung menerjang bibir tebal sang suami dan sesekali melumatnya. Mendapat serangan dadakan seperti itu pun membuat Daehyun sedikit terkejut namun detik berikutnya ia pun membalas lumatan-lumatan di bibir sang istri yang tak pernah bosan ia kecap.

Baekhyun pun memutar sedikit tubuhnya hingga menjadi berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kedua lengan Baekhyun kini sudah melingkar kuat pada leher Daehyun dan sedikit menariknya membuat tautan mereka semakin perdalam.

"Ughh" erang Baekhyun di saat bibir bawahnya digigit oleh sang suami membuat lidah sang suami pun langsung masuk ke dalam rongga hangat sang istri.

Daehyun sesekali menekan-nekan dan membelit lidah sang istri mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Di tantang seperti itu, Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah. Ia pun ikut membelit lidahnya pada lidah sang suami. Decakan demi decakan saliva pun semakin terdengar akibat ciuman panas suami-istri itu. Bahkan karena terlalu nikmatnya ciuman itu, Baekhyun bahkan sampai meremas rambut belakang sang suami membuatnya jadi terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Hosh hosh hosh. " tautan bibir itupun akhirnya terlepas di kala kebutuhan oksigen di antara keduanya semakin menipis. Benang saliva pun tercetak di sudut bibir Baekhyun hingga ke leher putihnya karena ciuman panas mereka tadi. Daehyun pun memberikan smirk mematikannya di kala menatap wajah sang istri yang sungguh jadi terlihat seksi di matanya saat mata sipit itu memancarkan tatapan yang penuh dengan godaan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Jadi apa kita akan melanjutkan ini, hmm?" Bisik Daehyun seduktif di telinga kiri sang istri yang dibalas anggukan mantap dari sang istri.

Daehyun kembali menerjang bibir sang istri yang kini terlihat sedikit membengkak itu dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi. Mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan sang suami, Baekhyun pun segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sang suami tanpa melepas pelukannya di leher sang suami. Daehyun bermaksud membawa tubuh mereka berdua kembali ke tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang akan semakin memanas ini. Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar erangan kenikmatan dan panggilan sayang dari bibir keduanya.

...

Pagi pun menjelang. Dan pagi ini Taehyung nampak terlihat tak bersemangat. Kantung mata pun tercetak di bawah matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bukan karena mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kedua orang tuanya yang ehemm tapi karena pikirannya lagi-lagi di penuhi oleh sosok Jungkook. Jungkook lagi dan Jungkook lagi. Hahh sepertinya Jung Taehyung memang sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja yang bernama Jungkook itu.

Taehyung mendapati rumahnya masih nampak sepi pagi ini. Padahal biasanya ia sudah akan mendapati sang eomma yang sudah sibuk membuag sarapan di dapur. Namun dapur kali ini kosong bahkan di atas meja makan pun tak tersedia apapun yang bisa dimakan. Taehyung jadi bingung sendiri. Terlebih ia pun juga tidak melihat sang appa. Padahal biasanya saat jam segini sang appa juga sudah duduk manis di ruang makan sambil membaca koran pagi dan menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Baiklah tak ada sarapan. Aku berangkat ya appa.. eomma.." ujar Taehyung meski ia tahu tak akan ada yang membalas ucapannya itu.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah garasi tempat dimana mobil sedan sang appa terparkir manis disana. Hari ini ia kembali membawa mobil ke sekolah. Semalam Baekhyun memang sudah benar-benar mengijinkannya untuk membawa mobil. Dan sangat kebetulan juga sang appa mengijinkan Taehyung untuk membawa mobilnya karena ia akan kembali di jemput oleh supir kantornya. Maka jadilah Taehyung berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sendiri mobil sang appa.

Jalanan Seoul pagi itu tak terlihat ramai seperti biasanya membuat Taehyung jadi lebih cepat tiba di sekolahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat parkir yang di sediakan, Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung sekolahnya, atau lebih tepatnya adalah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Yo Taehyungie!" Suara itu lagi. Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat mendengar suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dari yeoja tomboy, Yoongi.

"Wae?" Balas Taehyung dengan nada malas. Malas meladeni Yoongi.

"Aniya hanya ingin menyapamu saja.. Baiklah aku ke kelasku dulu. Bye." Balas Yoongi lalu berjalan mendahului Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, bingung dengan perubahan Yoongi.

-Sudahlah. Akan lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang.- batin Taehyung dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

...

Yoongi sepertinya tidak segera menuju ke dalam kelasnya. Kini ia sedang berdiri di dekat lorong. Bukan lorong tempat kelasnya berada. Namun lorong tempat dimana kelas Taehyung berdiri. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Beruntung tadi Taehyung tidak menyadari jika dirinya ada di sana saat Taehyung lewat. Jika tidak, rencananya kali ini pasti akan ketahuan.

"Dimana dia? Kenapa lama sekali?" Keluh Yoongi saat tak menemukan orang yang sedang di carinya.

Beberapa siswa lain pun terlihat sering memperhatikannya. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang sedikit mencolok dan wajahnya yang terlihat tak familiar membuat siswa lain penasaran. Namun sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan pandangan orang lain. Ia tetap cuek dan lanjut mengarahkan pandangannya ke ujung lorong tempat dimana siswa datang.

Akhirnya tak selang beberapa lama, mata sipitnya menemukan sosok seseorang yang sedang dicarinya. Orang itu nampak ramah kepada siswa lainnya. Terlihat dari dirinya yang sesekali tersenyum dan membalas sapaan siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan sosok yang di tunggu oleh Yoongi itu adalah sosok yang bisa di bilang saingannya untuk merebut hati namja yang di sukainya. Dan sosok itu adalah Jungkook.

"Hei kamu!" Ujar Yoongi saat Jungkook berjalan melewatinya. Merasa terpanggil, Jungkook pun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yoongi.

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya dan di balas sebuah anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Ujar Yoongi dan Jungkook pun mengikuti langkah Yoongi dari belakang.

Jungkook merasa sedikit bingung dengan Yoongi yang ia ketahui sebagai err yeojachingu dari Taehyung seperti yang di akuinya kemarin. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Sepagi ini yeoja itu bahkan mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Sepertinya ada yang ingin di sampaikan secara serius. Terbukti Yoongi yang mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi, taman belakang sekolah.

Jungkook masih terdiam saat Yoongi menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata. Otak Jungkook pun sedang berputar berpikir kemungkinan apa yang akan Yoongi bicarakan dengannya. Dan kesimpulannya Yoongi pasti akan membicarakan soal Taehyung.

"Aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian dekat?" Tanya Yoogi dengan nada yang sedikit err tegas.

"Ne? Kami? Maksud sun-"

"Kau dan Taehyung." Dan benarkan apa yang di pikirkannya tadi. Pasti Yoongi akan bertanya perihal yang tak jauh-jauh berhubungan soal Taehyung.

"A-ahh itu.. Kami kenal sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan kebetulan kami juga teman satu kelas dan yah begitulah. Aku, Taehyung, J-Hope serta Jimin pun jadi dekat." Jelas Jungkook sesuai fakta yang ada. Memang benar kan mereka saling mengenal sejak hari pertama mereka sekolah?

"Begitu?"

"Ne." Jawab Jungkook singkat. Namun di otaknya kini kembali muncul beragam pertanyaan seperti 'Apakah sunbae ini cemburu jika aku dekat dengan kekasihnya?' Atau 'Apakah sunbae ini sedikit curiga dengan kami?'

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

"Ne sunbae. Permintaan apa?"

"Aku minta, kau untuk-" Yoongi memberikan sedikit jeda pada ucapannya.

"-menjauhi Taehyung."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okeyy selesai untuk chap ini. Hahh makin gaje kah? Dan makin rumitkah? Ya aku emang mengakuinya. Dan jujur yah aku memang sedikit kesulitan dapetin feel tiap FF aku terlebih buat karakter Taetae. Karena well tiap FF aku, karakter dia selalu beda". Kalo di MAM karakternya manis dan perhatian, di YMR karakternya angkuh dan cuek, di FF ini karakternya dia itu yang pasrah" banget. Dan kadang dalam buat FF sering kebawa" karakter dia dr FF lain T.T

Oh ya aku boleh jujur gak? Aku sedikit kecewa saat liat cuma ada sedikit review setiap aku publish FF aku. Apa FF aku makin gak menarik lagi kah? Atau karena sudah terlalu malas untuk membaca dan mereview FF aku? Ya aku tahu aku memang sering kelamaan mempublish chap lanjutan FF" aku dan aku minta maaf T.T

Baiklah cukup basa basinya. Akhir kata, please review yah readersdul T.T


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt6)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian dekat?" Tanya Yoogi dengan nada yang sedikit err tegas.

"Ne? Kami? Maksud sun-"

"Kau dan Taehyung." Dan benarkan apa yang di pikirkannya tadi. Pasti Yoongi akan bertanya perihal yang tak jauh-jauh berhubungan soal Taehyung.

"A-ahh itu.. Kami kenal sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan kebetulan kami juga teman satu kelas dan yah begitulah. Aku, Taehyung, J-Hope serta Jimin pun jadi dekat." Jelas Jungkook sesuai fakta yang ada. Memang benar kan mereka saling mengenal sejak hari pertama mereka sekolah?

"Begitu?"

"Ne." Jawab Jungkook singkat. Namun di otaknya kini kembali muncul beragam pertanyaan seperti 'Apakah sunbae ini cemburu jika aku dekat dengan kekasihnya?' Atau 'Apakah sunbae ini sedikit curiga dengan kami?'

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

"Ne sunbae. Permintaan apa?"

"Aku minta, kau untuk-" Yoongi memberikan sedikit jeda pada ucapannya.

"-menjauhi Taehyung."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan dari Yoongi. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yoongi meminta dirinya untuk menjauhi Taehyung. Apa Yoongi benar-benar tidak suka melihat dirinya dekat dengan Taehyung? Begitulah kira-kira yang di pikirkan oleh Jungkook.

"Kau mendengarku, kan?"

"Ne, sunbae.."

"Jangan pernah mendekati Taehyung lagi! Karena, jika ia berurusan denganmu, dirinya tak akan aman. Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Ujar Yoongi membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya karena bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Yoongi.

"Maksud sunbae apa?"

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti jika kau tidak tahu kenyataan yang ada. Taehyung tak pernah bersalah dan tak pantas di salahkan disini." Jelas Yoongi sedikit ambigu membuat Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti.

Teng Teng Teng

Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi. Beberapa murid yang masih berada di gerbang pun mempercepat langkah mereka agar tidak terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan mendapat hukuman dari guru yang akan mengajar. Yoongi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih belum mengerti semua perkataan Yoongi padanya.

-Aku hanya tak ingin Taehyung mendapat banyak masalah dari namja jahat itu jika Taehyung selalu berdekatan denganmu. Hanya itu, karena Taehyung sangat berharga untukku.. Meski aku tahu hatinya tak akan pernah menjadi milikku.- batin Yoongi.

...

Setelah urusannya dengan Yoongi selesai, Jungkook pun berjalan ke kelasnya. Beruntung guru yang sedang mengajar sedang berhalangan hadir membuat pelajaran pertama kelasnya kosong. Seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu nampak senang. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka mulai keluar dari kelas entah akan pergi kemana. Sementara sisanya hanya duduk di kelas sambil mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

"Eoh kau darimana saja, Kook?" Tanya Jimin saat menyadari kedatangan Jungkook. Mendengar nama Jungkook, Taehyung pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Sepersekian detik, tatapannya dan tatapan Jungkook saling bertemu namun hanya saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan apapun sampai Jungkook sadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jimin.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Balas Jungkook singkat lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Apa dengan..." J-Hope sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya dan melirik ke arah Taehyung yang menghela nafasnya dengan berat tiba-tiba.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ujar Taehyung lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa kalian ada masalah?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook yang tak mendapat respon apapun.

...

Seharian ini Taehyung sama sekali tak mengobrol apapun pada Jungkook. Jimin bahkan J-Hope pun sempat bingung dengan suasana dingin diantara keduanya karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu akan masalah yang terjadi di antara Jungkook dan juga Taehyung. Jungkook bahkan seolah-seolah menghindar saat Taehyung mencoba berbicara padanya, memberikan beragam alasan membuat permasalahan yang mereka hadapi menjadi tak kunjung selesai.

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya pun bahkan hanya terfokus pada Jungkook. Ia sungguh ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tapi sepertinya Jungkook tak mau mendengarnya membuat dirinya jadi kecewa.

"Tae, kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam dapurnya dengan membawa sepiring hidangan makan malam.

"Ne, eomma. Hmm kenapa malam ini makanannya banyak sekali?" Tanya Taehyung bingung saat melihat ada banyak hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini keluarga Yongguk oppa akan makan malam bersama kita disini. Dan sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan bersiap. Appamu juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." Balas Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menata hidangannya.

"Lalu apa dia juga datang?"

"Siapa? Maksudmu Yoongi putri Yongguk oppa dan Himchan eonnie? Tentu saja Yoongi juga akan datang. Kau merindukannya, ya?"

"Mwo? Aniya! Aku hanya..." Taehyung menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha sudahlah.. Cepat mandi sana!"

"Ne, eomma..."

...

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Jung kali ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Maklum saja ada 6 kepala yang berada disana. Ya, keluarga dari Bang Yongguk, sahabat Jung Daehyung yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika datang berkunjung ke rumah mewah keluarga Jung. Kedua kepala keluarga nampak sangat akrab dan tak henti membicarakan soal alasan kepindahan dan bisnis mereka. Maklum, mereka berdua memang seorang pengusaha sejati. Berbeda dengan para suami, berbeda pula dengan para istri yang lebih menyibukkan diri dengan beragam obrolan khas ibu-ibu membuat suasana ruang makan itu sangat ramai dan penuh gelak tawa. Namun semua sangat berbeda dengan suasana antara Taehyung dan juga Yoongi. Keduanya hanya terdiam dan menikmati makanan mereka saja tanpa ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku selesai." Ujar Taehyung setelah meneguk habis air di dalam gelasnya.

"Aku juga." Sambung Yoongi dan kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong yang isinya telah habis ia minum.

"Ahh kalian sudah selesai. Tae, ajak Yoongi jalan-jalan. Dan ajak juga Yoongi mengobrol. Bukankah kalian berdua sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu?" Ujar Baekhyun membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Oh astaga ia benci suasana seperti ini..

"Tapi eomma aku harus..."

"Tae?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit di naikkan menandakan jika ia tidak suka di bantah. Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Eomma adalah musuh terbesarnya.

"Ayo ke taman belakang!" Ujar Taehyung lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti oleh Yoongi yang berjalan di belakang Taehyung.

"Baek-ah jangan memaksa Taehyung. Sepertinya ia tadi memang sedang memiliki urusan lain.." ujar Himchan lembut. Yeoja yang berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu memang seorang yeoja baik hati dan sangat penyabar.

"Tak apa, eonnie. Biarkan mereka mengobrol. Lagipula mereka kan memang sudah lama tidak bertemu." Balas Baekhyun cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 22.00 KST. Keluarga Bang pun pamit untuk pulang. Suami-istri Jung pun segera mengantar kepulangan keluarga Bang. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Hari sudah semakin malam dan ia belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya!

"Ahh kenapa banyak sekali?" Ujar Taehyung frustasi saat melihat buku tugasnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan sebuah artikel bahasa inggris 5 paragraf dan harus lebih dari 500 kata.

"Bagaimana jika tugasku belum selesai hingga besok? Ahhhh!" Keluh Taehyung sambil membuka kamus besar bahasa inggrisnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan terlihat Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan segelas susu dan juga beberapa potong buah di piring yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena menyuruh Taehyung untuk menemani Yoongi dan mengabaikan tugasnya. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin menggabaikan tamu yang datang begitu saja, kan?

"Eomma bawakan camilan untukmu supaya semangat menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu.." ujar Baekhyun membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya sekilas lalu kembali sibuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Letakkan saja dimeja, eomma." Balas Taehyung tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun pun segera meletakkan segelas susu dan sepiring buah di meja di dekat Taehyung.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Yoongi. Menurutmu, Yoongi bagaimana?"

"Tak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap saja pengganggu! Lagipula kenapa eomma menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Kenapa? Apa eomma tak boleh bertanya?"

"Eomma, jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain. Ishh"

"Hahaha kau ini.. Eomma hanya penasaran saja. Dia nampak semakin cantik ya..."

"Hahhh eomma, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku."

"Eomma tau. Eomma kan hanya meminta pendapatmu. Eomma suka pada Yoongi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eomma!" Teriak Taehyung dan menghentikan acara mari-menyelesaikam-tugas nya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa berteriak sih? Aigoo bikin eomma kaget saja.."

"Lagipula kenapa eomma bertanya hal seperti itu sih? Bukankah eomma yang selalu melarangku untuk-"

"Iya memang eomma melarangmu untuk berpacaran. Tapi eomma rasa jika dengan Yoongi, eomma tak masalah. Dia baik. Apalagi kita kan juga sudah kenal lama dengan keluarganya."

"Eomma!"

"Aishhh baiklah-baiklah.. Wae? Memang kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena dia itu pengganggu eom-"

"-apa karena Jungkook?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau menyukai temanmu yang bernama Jungkook itu kan?"

"Eo-eomma jangan bercanda.."

"Eomma benarkan? Kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai temanmu yang mirip kelinci itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Mengelak? Itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena ia selalu merasa eommanya selalu mengetahui segalanya.

"Eomma akui ia memang cantik dan juga imut. Tapi bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya? Siapa appanya? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Eomma sungguh sudah berlebihan."

"Eomma hanya ingin tahu.."

"Cukup, eomma. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan tugasku. Besok tugas ini harus segera aku kumpulkan." Balas Taehyung cuek lalu segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

...

Taehyung berlari agar cepat sampai ke kelasnya. Ia hampir saja terlambat dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran jika saja ia datang lebih lama beberapa detik saja dari kedatangan seorang songsaenim yang akan mengajar kelasnya kali ini.

"Ohh kau kesiangan, Tae?" Ujar J-Hope bingung saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan keringat. Ia sedikit heran karena tak biasanya Taehyung datang terlambat seperti ini.

Tak lama seorang guru yeoja pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajah guru itu pun tak bisa di bilanh baik karena ya Jung songsaenim memang terkenal sebagai guru killer. Bahkan penggaris kayu panjang yang bawanya itu sudah menjadi teman akrabnya. Semua murid di kelas pun segera berdiri dan memberi salam saat Jung saem masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Letakkan tugas kalian di atas meja. Jika tidak membawa, atau tidak mengerjakan, silakan berdiri!" Ujar Jung saem dengan tegas.

Semua murid di kelas itu pun segera membuka tas mereka dan mencari tugas artikel bahasa inggris yang mereka kerjakan. Taehyung pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan mencari lembar artikel yang di kerjakannya semalaman.

"Kemana kertas tugasku? Ck" keluh Taehyung saat tak mendapati kertas tugasnya di dalam tas. Padahal seingatnya, setelah menyelesaikan, ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas agar tak terlupa.

Taehyung langsung segera membongkar isi tasnya dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku-bukunya namun nihil ia tidak bisa menemukan kertas tugasnya.

"Ya! Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas ataupun yang tidak membawa?" Ujar Jung saem lagi. Dan Taehyung langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Saya, saem." Bukan, itu bukan suara Taehyung. Itu adalah salah seorang yeoja. Suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Taehyung karena suara itu adalah suara milik Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Jung saem pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jungkook sepenuhnya.

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

Krittt

"Saya, saem." Aku Taehyung akhirnya. Ia sudah pasrah jika harus mendapat hukuman karena ini juga merupakan kesalahan dirinya. Ia begitu ceroboh sehingga ia bisa meninggalkan kertas tugasnya.

"Jungkook, Taehyung silakan berdiri di luar kelas hingga jam pelajaran saya selesai. Dan kalian juga harus mengerjakan tugas ini lagi sebanyak 2 kali dan hari ini juga, sepulang sekolah, saya mau tugas kalian sudah ada di meja saya. Mengerti?" Tegas Jung saem membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook diam dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik, saem.." ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam kelas. J-Hope dan Jimin pun hanya bisa menatap punggung kedua sahabat mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, apa kalian ingin keluar juga?" Tegur Jung saem.

"Tidak, saem." Balas mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu cepat kumpulkan tugas kalian dan ikuti pelajaran saya dengan baik!" Ancam Jung saem membuat J-Hope dan Jimin takut.

Di luar kelas, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun hanya berdiri sambil diam. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali di antara keduanya. Untuk berbasa-basi pun mereka sedikit enggan. Hubungan mereka masih begini-begini saja. Belum membaik seperti sedia kala karena masih di luputi kesalahpahaman. Taehyung sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat lesu sekali hari ini. Wajahnya pun sedikit pucat. Taehyung ingin mengajak Jungkook berbicara namun detik berikutnya ia urungkan niatnya, takut Jungkook masih marah padanya.

"Kook? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung akhirnya saat melihat kejanggalan pada diri Jungkook.

"Aku baik." Balas Jungkook. Taehyung tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Jungkook karena ia melihat yeoja itu mulai memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku ba...ik"

Brukkk

Beruntung dengan cepat Taehyung langsunh bisa menahan tubuh Jungkook. Jika tidak, mungkin Jungkook sudah terjatuh. Jungkook mulai tak sadarkan diri di dekapan Taehyung.

"Kook? Kook?" Panggil Taehyung namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung panik.

Setelah meminta ijin kepada Jung saem, Taehyung langsung segera menggendong tubuh Jungkook dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Taehyung dapat merasakan jika tubuh Jungkook sangat panas. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedang demam. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat pucat.

"Loh Tae? Sedang..."

"Minggir! Aku harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan!" Balas Taehyung acuh pada Yoongi yang tak sengaja berpapasan padanya.

"Hahhh selalu saja.." keluh Yoongi dengan suara yang teramat kecil.

Taehyung sudah sampai di depan ruang kesehatan sekarang. Dan ia begitu di kejutkan dengan adanya Jin disana yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja. Mata Taehyung pun langsung berkilat marah. Ia ingin menghajar namja itu detik itu juga namun ia ingat ia harus segera membaringkan tubuh Jungkook yang sedang sakit.

"K-kau? Dan Jung-Jungkook?" Jin segera mendorong tubuh yeoja yang tadi sedang berciuman panas dengannya saat menyadari kehadiran Taehyung disana berserta Jungkook yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Yak! Jin! Kenapa dorong aku?" Bentak yeoja itu kesal karena Jin mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding ruang kesehatan.

"Sana pergi! Aku ada urusan disini!" Balas Jin cuek dan mencoba merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena ehem kegiatan panasnya tadi.

"Tapi kan.."

"Sudah sana!" Bentak Jin lagi. Dan pada akhirnya yeoja itu pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak ke lantai tanda jika ia sangat kesal.

Taehyung tak terlalu memperdulikan pertengkaran antara Jin dan yeoja yang tak Taehyung ketahui namanya itu. Ia kesal, sangat pada Jin karena berani-beraninya menduakan Jungkook. Well sepertinya ini memang terlalu berlebihan. Hanya saja ia tak suka melihat seorang namja yang katanya mencintai Jungkook malah kepergok berciuman panas dengan yeoja lain di depan matanya, di dalam keadaan Jungkook yang sedang sakit seperti ini! Itu yang membuatnya sangat kesal!

"Kau jangan katakan kejadian tadi pada Jungkook, kau mengerti?" Ujar Jin lebih tepatnya sedikit mengancam Taehyung.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh mengatakannya?"

"Kau mulai berani padaku?" Nada Jin mulai meninggi tanda jika ia kesal.

"Maaf, sunbae. Aku harap jangan membuat keributan disini. Temanku sedang sakit." Balas Taehyunh dengan santainya membuat Jin semakin kesal dengan perkataan Taehyung yang sangat menyinggungnya.

Jin mengepalkan tangannya. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Namun ia sadar ia ada dimana sekarang dan ia juga sadar ada Jungkook disana yang terbaring sakit. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang tak sadarkan diri.

...

Tidur Jungkook nampak tak tenang. Berulang kali ia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu. Kepalanya pun bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Keringat juga mulai membasahi keningnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Taehyung mencoba mengguncang tubuh Jungkook dan beruntung yeoja itu akhirnya sadar. Nafas yeoja itu pun mulai terengah-engah.

"Kook? Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah dan nada suara yang khawatir. Jungkook pun masih terdiam dan menatap Taehyung.

"Kook?" Panggil Taehyung karena Jungkook hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun.

Grebb

Taehyung benar-benar di kejutkan oleh aksi Jungkook setelahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan mulai menangis di dalam pelukannya. Taehyung pun hanya diam karena tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebenarnya. Di peluk oleh seseorang yang.. entahlah ia tak tahu harus menyebut Jungkook apa.

"Uljima, ne... Uljima..." Taehyung menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan tangis yeoja itu.

"Hiks mian.." gurau Jungkook membuat alis Taehyung naik.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku sudah salah paham padamu.. Maaf.." ujar Jungkook masih terisak. Taehyung pun mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Jungkook ini.

"Gwenchana.."

"Aku takut.."

"Takut?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Tae.. Hiks"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... Aku.."

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Bukan itu.."

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Aku suka padamu, Tae.." lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"A-apa?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini udh dilanjut yaa maaf lama.. dan jadi makin pendek gini. Oh ya sepertinya ini sebentar lagi akan end. Tapi masih bingung mau di buat ending seperti apa. Untuk FF You're My Reason masih lanjut trus kok.. oke deh see you~


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt7)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Grebb

Taehyung benar-benar di kejutkan oleh aksi Jungkook setelahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan mulai menangis di dalam pelukannya. Taehyung pun hanya diam karena tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebenarnya. Di peluk oleh seseorang yang.. entahlah ia tak tahu harus menyebut Jungkook apa.

"Uljima, ne... Uljima..." Taehyung menepuk punggung Jungkook dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan tangis yeoja itu.

"Hiks mian.." gurau Jungkook membuat alis Taehyung naik.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku sudah salah paham padamu.. Maaf.." ujar Jungkook masih terisak. Taehyung pun mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Jungkook ini.

"Gwenchana.."

"Aku takut.."

"Takut?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Tae.. Hiks"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku... Aku.."

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun."

"Bukan itu.."

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Aku suka padamu, Tae.." lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"A-apa?"

Jungkook tak mengulang perkataannya tadi. Ia hanya diam lalu menundukkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Taehyung. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk memainkan ujung seragamnya akibat gugup. Ia tidak sadar jika ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mulutnya seakan-akan tak bisa ia kendalikan dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kook? Kau tidak-"

"Maaf..." lirih Jungkook.

Grebb

Tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dengan erat membuat Jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya membuat mata keduanya bertemu. Mata bulat Jungkook langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Taehyung.

"Aku senang, Kook. Aku sungguh senang." Ujar Taehyung tanpa bisa melepaskan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum. Perasaannya sedikit lega sekarang.

"Tae... Lalu apa kau-"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wajah Taehyung semakin lama semakin mendekat ke wajah Jungkook dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink Jungkook membuat Jungkook terbelalak. Jantung keduanya terasa berdetak semakin cepat. Desiran aneh pun semakin nyata mereka rasakan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kook. Sangat." Ujar Taehyung setelah menjauhkan bibirnya. Ibu jari tangannya menyentuh bibir bawah Jungkook membuat Jungkook semakin merona.

Grebb

Lagi-lagi Jungkook kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Ia tak bisa meluapkan perasaan bahagianya saat ini. Wajahnya sudah sangat sangat merah akibat merona. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Taehyung. Namja itu pun terus tersenyum. Ia sadar jika selama ini cintanya memang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada Jungkook tapi masih ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganjal hatinya. Siapa Jin itu sebenarnya? Bukankah ia namjachingu Jungkook? Lalu kenapa... Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia sudah senang jika ia dan Jungkook memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang diligkupi rasa bahagia, seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kesehatan nampak menitikan air mata. Ia adalah Yoongi. Yeoja imut yang sedikit tomboy itu hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Kedua kakinya terasa kaku dan mati rasa di tempat akibat perasaan sesak di hatinya. Sebelah tangannya yang sedaritadi mencengkram kuat kenop pintu pun terlihat gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja yang kebetulan sedang melewati lorong itu dan melihat keadaan Yoongi yang bisa di bilang menyedihkan. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir Yoongi. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah isakan.

Namja itu pun sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan saat itu pintunya sedikit terbuka. Terlihat jelas jika di dalam sana ada sepasang yang ia bisa simpulkan sebagai sepasang kekasih saling berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Dan ia bisa menyimpulkan jika saja yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan itu sedang mengalami patah hati. Ia pun segera menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sudah jangan dilihat lagi.." namja itu pun mencoba menarik tangan Yoongi yang masih bertengger pada kenop pintu dan mencoba menarik Yoongi menjauh dari ruangan itu. Yoongi yang tak tahu apa-apapun hanya bisa ikut karena ia tak punya tenaga lain untuk menolaknya. Selama ia bisa berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, ia bisa merasa lega.

...

Keadaan Yoongi saat ini sudah bisa di bilang lebih baik. Meski mata sipitnya terlihat semakin sipit karena membengkak serta aliran air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya, setidaknya ia sudah tak menangis dan terisak lagi. Namja yang tak di ketahui namanya itu sedang duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Ini minumlah supaya kau baikan." Ujar namja itu sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja di belinya. Yoongi melirik ke arah botol yang masih baru itu dan ke arah namja yang membantunya tadi secara bergantian.

"Ambilah dan minum." Ujar namja itu sedikit memaksa.

"Gomawo.." balas Yoongi singkat lalu mengambil botol air itu dan segera meminum airnya.

"Sudah lebih baikan?" Tanya namja itu.

"Hmm. Gomawo.."

"Cheonmanyo.. Lagipula aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jadi, santai saja." Balas namja itu dengan santainya. Yoongi pun kembali terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya.. By the way.. Siapa namamu? Maaf aku tidak cukup familiar dengan semua murid disini." Ujar namja itu sedikit merendah.

"Aku Yoongi. Dan kau.."

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yoongi." Balas namja yang bernama Namjoon itu sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi ikut membolos pelajaran seperti ini." Ujar Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku memang berniat untuk membolos sebelumnya. Pelajaran hari ini cukup membosankan." Balas Namjoon dengan santainya.

"Kau murid kelas berapa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Aku? 2A. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku 2E."

"Ahh pantas saja jika aku tidak cukup familiar dengan wajahmu."

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku juga baru pindah belum lama ini."

"Oh ya? Kau pindahan darimana?"

"LA."

"LA? Jinjjayo?" Namjoon nampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?"

"Ani. Hanya saja... LA uhh sudah sejak lama aku ingin tinggal disana."

"Wae?"

"Ya karena aku suka HipHop dan LA adalah tempat dimana HipHop berkembang jadi..."

"Really? My dad is a music composser. Dan ya genre terbaiknya adalah HipHop."

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Daebak!" Namjoon terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Sebegitu sukakah kau dengan HipHop? Kapan-kapan kau boleh datang dan bertanya tentang HipHop pada appaku." Ujar Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Gomawo..." balas Namjoon dengan riang dan mata berbinar.

-Menarik.- batin Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum saat melihat kilatan antusias di mata Namjoon. Mulutnya pun tak pernah diam berceloteh saat menceritakan awal ia mengenal HipHop sampai jatuh cinta pada genre musik itu. Dan kehadiran Namjoon membuat Yoongi bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Ya, setidaknya saat itu ia bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang di lihatnya.

...

Bell sudah berbunyi menandakan jika sudah waktunya semua murid untuk istirahat. Satu per satu murid pun terlihat mulai keluar dari dalam kelas mereka. Ini adalah waktu yang paling mereka tunggu. Waktu untuk bersantai sejenak dari pelajaran yang memuakkan dan mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Keadaan Jungkook sudah lebih baik sekarang. Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun meski wajahnya masih nampak sedikit pucat. Meski begitu, seulas senyum tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

"Wae? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung lembut sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Jungkook.

"Tak apa." Balas Jungkook lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Apa kau lapar? Kajja kita ke kantin." Ajak Taehyung namun hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Jungkook.

"Wae? Kau harus makan jika tidak kau akan sakit lagi.." bujuk Taehyung.

"Sebentar saja. Tetap seperti ini." Balas Jungkook tanpa mau merubah posisinya duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Taehyung dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Baiklah.." balas Taehyung akhirnya.

"Hmm apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Hmm? Sepertinya tidak." Balas Taehyung.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Y-ya.."

"Bahkan soal Jin oppa?" Ujar Jungkook lagi membuat Taehyung mengigit bibirnya. Sungguh sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia juga sangat penasaran siapa sosok Jin itu sebenarnya.

"Padahal aku sangat berharap kau menanyakan tentang Jin oppa padaku. Tapi sepertinya kau.."

"Aku penasaran. Sungguh. Tapi aku sedikit tak enak jika menanyakan ini padamu. Namun berhubung kau... Ahh sebenarnya siapa Jin sunbae itu?" Pada akhirnya Taehyung pun mematahkan gengsinya dan bertanya tentang sosok namja yang ia tahu sangat dekat dengan Jungkook itu bahkan ia sempat menganggapnya sebagai namjachingu dari Jungkook sendiri.

"Jin oppa itu sebenarnya adalah sepupuku."

"Sepupu? Tapi kenapa.."

"Dia memang sangat overprotektif padaku dan sangat melindungiku. Lagipula hanya dia yang aku miliki saat ini. Dan karena sikapnya itu lah banyak yang salah memahami hubungan kami. Ya, termasuk kau."

"Err ya aku akui memang aku sempat salah paham tentang kedekatan kalian. Well, kalian terlihat begitu.. ehmm ya begitulah.. Ahh lalu memang dimana appa dan eommamu?" Taehyung sedikit merasa penasaran dengan keadaan keluarga Jungkook karena selama ini Jungkook memang tak pernah menceritakan tentang keadaan keluarganya pada dirinya.

"Appa dan eommaku... Sudah meninggal sejak aku berusia 10 tahun bersamaan dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua Jin oppa dalam kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis keluarga."

"Ja-jadi orang tua kalian berdua sudah meninggal?"

"Ya. Dan sejak saat itu hanya Jin oppa yang selalu menjagaku bersama dengan Bibi dan Paman Kang, kedua orang kepercayaan keluarga kami dan sebagai wali kami sampai sekarang. Hanya Jin oppa keluargaku yang aku punya." Jelas Jungkook dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca meski bibirnya mencoba untuk sedikit tersenyum.

"Sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tua kami, Jin oppa sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagaku dan melindungiku. Karena itulah ia selalu overprotektif kepadaku dan terkadang bahkan sampai berbuat sedikit kelewatan seperti mengancam orang-orang yang terlihat dekat denganku. Namun perlu kau ketahui, Jin oppa bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang lain menyakitiku. Karena itu dia berbuat seperti itu. Jin oppa hanya terlalu menyayangiku dan takut kehilanganku." Sambung Jungkook. Penjelasan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terenyuh. Ia tidak tahu jika Jin, sosok yang selama ia pikir adalah orang yang jahat, ternyata ia adalah sosok penyayang untuk Jungkook, adiknya.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf juga karena aku sudah salah paham." Balas Taehyung sambil mengelus kedua pipi tembam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menganggap oppaku adalah oppa yang jahat, Tae.." balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

...

Seharian ini Taehyung nampak gembira. Wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Bahkan J-Hope dan Jimin pun sering menatap curiga ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang beberapa kali terlihat sedang saling mencuri-curi pandang. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang belum mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua pada pasangan kekasih heboh itu. Bukan karena mereka ingin menyembunyikannya dari mereka. Tapi mereka hanya sengaja membuat sepasang kekasih itu penasaran saja.

"Pulang ini kita pergi ke karaoke yuk. Kau sudah tak apa kan Tae pulang malam?" Ajak J-Hope setelah bell pulang berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Benar. Yuk! Kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama!" Ajak Jimin dengan nada manjanya membuat J-Hope langsung mencubit pipi Jimin karena gemas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku masih merasa tak enak badan.." Tolak Jungkook.

"Yah Kookie... Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tae? Kau ikut kan?" Jimin kembali bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Maaf aku juga tak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kookie untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia masih sakit. Tak mungkin kan ia pulang sendirian?" Balas Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aihh kalian ini! Kalian tahu? Kalian sungguh membuatku curiga."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengendus ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi antara kalian."

"Mungkin hanya feelingmu saja, Hope. Kajja Kookie kita pulang!" Ajak Taehyung sambil menggandeng tangan Jungkook membuat J-Hope dan Jimin berteriak heboh saat melihatnya.

"Yayaya! Kalian! Benar kan jika ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami? Ya! Tunggu!" Teriak J-Hope namun tak mendapat balas apapun dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa. Tangan mereka berdua memang saling bertautan erat dan membuat beberapa siswa yang masih berada di sekitar mereka memperhatikan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya namun mereka hanya cuek saja dan berjalan tanpa menanggapi tatapan-tatapan dan pertanyaan dari yang lainnya.

Ahh sebelum pulang, mereka menyempatkan diri sebentar untuk ke kantor guru. Ingat kan akan tugas yang di berikan oleh Jung saem? Ya mereka harus mengumpulkanya sekarang juga. Beruntung mereka sempat menyelesaikan tugas itu. Jika tidak, mungkin hukuman bagi mereka akan di tambah lagi oleh Jung saem. Terlebih Jung saem itu memang terkenal sebagai salah seorang guru yang galak di sekolah itu.

"Jungkook?" Panggil seseorang membuat Jungkook yang sedaritadi berjalan sambil mengobrol bersama Taehyung segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Op-" belum sempat Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jin sudah menarik tangan kiri Jungkook membuat tautan tangan kanan Junhkook dengan tangan Taehyung terlepas.

"Oppa!" Teriak Jungkook tak suka.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Jin sedikit menyeret tubuh Jungkook membuat Jungkook meronta-ronta tak suka.

"Oppa! Lepaskan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jungkook pun berhasil melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Jin pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada geram. Ia kesal karena Jin tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya sebelumnya.

"Sudah kajja kita pul-"

"Tidak!"

"Kookie?"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat, kita pulang, sekarang." Ujar Jin sedikit mengeram menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kookie!" Teriak Jin membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung pun tersentak. Jungkook sangat terkejut karena ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jin oppa yanh selama ini ia kenal baik dan selalu berkata lembut padanya bisa membentaknya seperti itu.

"Oppa..."

"Cepat kita pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin pulang bersama Taetae.."

"Tidak! Jangan dengannya! Kau tidak boleh bersama dengannya!"

"Oppa.. wae?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Kook! Aku menyayangimu! Bukan sekedar sayang kepada adikku... tapi..."

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

Fast update kan? Ya anggaplah begitu. Maaf jika makin lama makin sedikit yaa.. Btw untuk FF You're My Reason, aku harap untuk readers harus menunggu lama. Maaf yaa soalnya aku memang lagi bener-bener fokusin ke FF ini dlu karena sprti yang aku bilang di chap kemarin, FF ini sbntar lg akan tamat. Untuk sampai chp berapanya aku masih belum tau jadi terus baca ya.. Jangan lupa review juga dan tetap semangatin aku yaaa..

Oh ya ini untuk Kimmy Clausia..

Hai salam kenal juga ya aku Vie. Panggil aja aku Vie ya jgn pakai embel" eonnie hehehe

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih karena udah menyempatkan diri membaca semua FF aku dan mereview FF ini. Dan seperti yang kamu minta aku balas nih disini hehe

Oh ya untuk readers yang lain, maaf ya jika aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu tapi sungguh review kalian selalu aku baca kok karena yah review dari kalian itu yang jadi penyemangat aku untuk melanjutkan mengetik FF. Makasih juga untuk semua yang selalu memberi semangat pada aku. Maaf juga jika aku masih banyak kekurangan ya..

Oke deh sekian dulu dan sampai jumpa di next chap!^^


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan. Helaan nafasnya bahkan terdengar berat. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap membuat suasana didalam mobil itu sepi. Taehyung sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook yang menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Memandang gedung bertingkat yang di lewatinya dan jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

"Wae? Kau tak suka pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-ani! Bukan begitu.."

"Maaf.. Gara-gara aku kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini." Ujar Taehyung merasa tak enak. Jika dipikir, ini semua memang karena salahnya. Jungkook dan Jin terlibat percekcokan karena dirinya.

"Aniya.. Oppa saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Lihat saja! Dia bahkan mengikuti kita dari belakang!" Balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung melirik sebentar ke arah kaca spion mobilnya. Dan benar saja tepat dibelakang mobilnya, ada mobil sedan merah milik Jin yang berjalan mengikuti mobil Taehyung.

"Itu semua karena ia begitu menyayangimu, Kook. Seperti katanya tadi ji-"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Kook! Aku menyayangimu! Bukan sekedar sayang kepada adikku... tapi aku menyayangimu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri!" Jungkook mencoba mengulangi perkataan Jin tadi membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Sunbae hanya terlalu menyayangimu, Kook. Karena seperti yang ia dan kau bilang. Hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Jadi sangat wajar jika ia terlalu menyayangi dan mencemaskanmu." Balas Taehyung bijak.

"Tapi aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.. Oppa itu sudah sangat berlebihan. Lagipula kenapa dia tidak menyukaimu? Kau baik, termasuk siswa yang pintar, siswa teladan, dan juga... tampan." Lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Ia senang bisa dipuji seperti itu oleh Jungkook.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka setelahnya. Taehyung kembali fokus menyetir sementara Jungkook kembali memperhatikan jalanan. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena secara tak langsung ia sudah memuji Taehyung meski ya apa yang dikatakannya memang fakta.

Ciittt

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih yang terlihat tak terlalu besar namun juga tak terlihat terlalu kecil juga. Rumah berpagar hitam itu merupakan rumah yang ditinggali oleh Jungkook dan juga Jin. Mobil sedan merah Jin berhenti tepat di belakang mobil yang Taehyung kendarai. Jin terlihat masih duduk dikursi kemudinya, belum berniat turun. Jungkook pun begitu.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Dan maaf sudah membawamu ke dalam masalahku dan oppaku." Ujar Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Tak apa. Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi masalah itu. Aku tak apa." Balas Taehyung sambil mengulas senyum.

"Maaf ya.."

"Stt sudah.. Sepertinya sunbae masih menunggumu." Taehyung melirik ke kaca spion mobilnya dan melihat jika Jin masih setia duduk di kursi kemudinya. Mungkin ia takut jika Taehyung berniat membawa kabur Jungkook. Namun pada kenyataannya Taehyung tak akan mungkin berani melakukan itu.

"Ishh oppa ini benar-benar! Baiklah aku turun. Sekali lagi terima kasih.." Jungkook melepaskan seatbeltnya.

"Ya sama-sam-"

Cupp

"-ma." Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Wajah Jungkook terlihat memerah setelah dengan berani dan spontannya ia mengecup pipi Taehyung. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Kedua tangannya langsung menutupi wajah memerahnya meski seulas senyum masih nampak di bibirnya.

"Ohh Jungkook!" Keluhnya.

Setelah keterdiamannya selama beberapa detik, Taehyung pun tersadar kembali dari lamunannya efek dari ciuman singkat Jungkook di pipinya. Ia berdeham dan segera menstarter kembali mobilnya dan melesat pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengucapkan salam pada Jungkook sebelumnya.

Melihat kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Jin baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Tatapannya kini kembali tertuju ke arah Jungkook yang sudah berjalan santai masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku masih belum rela Mama Boy itu mengambil Jungkook dariku! Ck lihat saja Mama Boy apa yang akan terjadi padamu karena kau telah berani mengambil Jungkook dariku!" Lirih Jin dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

...

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu kini sudah terparkir rapi didalam garasi rumah bersebelahan dengan sebuah mobil lain yang tak Taehyung kenali. Ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru yang nampak sangat asing baginya. Lagipula mobil itu masih nampak terlihat baru.

"Mungkin ada kenalan appa yang datang berkunjung." Ujar Taehyung acuh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

CKLEK

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati Baekhyun, eommanya berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat ia membuka pintu utama. Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut kepulangan putranya.

"Kau baru pulang, Tae? Darimana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Tak ada nada kesal disetiap ucapannya membuat Taehyung lega. Karena tak biasanya eommanya tak marah saat ia pulang sedikit terlambat.

"Ah itu aku ada urusan dengan temanku tadi." Balas Taehyung setengah sedikit berbohong.

"Oh iya apa ada teman appa yanh berkunjung kesini ya, eomma?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ahh iya, Yongguk oppa, Himchan eonnie dan Yoongi ada disini. Mereka ada di-"

"Lagi? Mereka datang lagi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit tak suka. Bukan karena ia membenci Yongguk ahjushi ataupun Himchan ahjumma, tapi ia sedikit tak suka dengan adanya kehadiran anak mereka, Yoongi.

"Ehh kenapa kau bicara begitu? Cepat masuklah dan beri salam pada mereka!" Ujar Baekhyun telak membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Taehyung dapat mendengar perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Daehyun, appanya dan juga Yongguk ahjushi dari arah ruang tamu karena jarak dari pintu utama dengan ruang tamu memang tak terlalu jauh. Dengan langkah gontai, Taehyung ikut memasuki ruang tamu bersama Baekhyun.

"Cepat beri salam!" Baekhyun sedikit menyikut Taehyung.

"Selamat malam, ahjushi, ahjumma, Yoon-Yoongi.." sapa Taehyung dengan bada sedikit membungkuk sopan. Mendengar ada yang menyapanya, Yoonguk pun kembali membalas sapaan Taehyung diikuti oleh Himchan dan juga Yoongi.

"Sebaiknya kau bersih-bersih lalu turun dan kita akan makan malam bersama." Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung dituruti oleh Taehyung. Ingatlah jika Taehyung itu memang seorang anak yang penurut!

-Hahh menyebalkan! Untuk apa dia kemari lagi sih? Ishh!- keluh Taehyung dalam hati saat ekor matanya mendapati Yoongi yang diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

...

Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, eommanya yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Yoongi malam ini. Yoongi memang akan menginap selama beberapa hari dikediaman Jung karena kedua orang tuanya sedang memiliki urusan diluar kota. Karena Yongguk dan Himchan khawatir meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian, ia meminta tolong kepada keluarga Jung untuk mengijinkan Yoongi menginap disana selama beberapa hari sampai urusan mereka selesai diluar kota. Mendengarnya Daehyun dan Baekhyun tentu saja tidak menolak berbeda halnya dengan Taehyung yang sedikit tak suka saat mendengar penjelasan dari eommanya itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya ini dihadapan Yongguk dan Himchan. Namun Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan glarenya membuat Taehyung kembali mengatupkan bibir. Ingat, Taehyung tak bisa melawan eommanya!

Dan disinilah ia kini di ruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya dan beruntung satu orang asing -menurutnya- yang sangat menyebalkan -menurutnya- tak ada disana. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, ia langsung pamit masuk ke kamar karena harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Yongguk dan Himchan belum lama pamit karena mereka harus segera berangkat.

"Tae? Kau mendengar apa yang eomma katakan, kan?" Tegur Baekhyun saat menyadari jika putra tunggalnya itu hanya diam sedaritadi dan tak menyahuti pertanyaan dari dirinya.

"Ne."

"Kau tak apa kan jika Yoongi menginap disini?"

"Ne."

"Kau tak memiliki masalah kan jika Yoongi tidur dikamar kosong disamping kamarmu?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa kau hanya menjawab ne saja, eoh? Apa kau tak memiliki jawaban lain?"

"Ne." Jawab Taehyung membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

"Baiklah sekarang masuklah ke kamarmu. Kerjakan semua tugasmu. Kau bilang tadi memiliki banyak tugas?"

"Ne."

"Jangan lupa besok kau juga harus bangun pagi dan kita sarapan bersama."

"Ne."

"Ohh besok kau dan Yoongi juga harus berangkat bersama ke sekolah ya. Arraseo?"

"N- ehh? Berangkat bersama?" Spontan saja Taehyung terkejut.

"Wae? Ada masalah?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya kepada Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus berangkat bersama? Dia kan.."

"Jadi kau keberatan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap Taehyung tajam membuat Taehyung tak bisa menyuarakan penolakannya -lagi-.

"A-ani hmm itu.."

"Pokoknya besok kalian harus berangkat bersama. Cha! Sana masuk ke kamarmu!" Ujar Baekhyun membuat Taehyung menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

-Ck anak itu benar-benar!- batin Baekhyun.

...

Tak terasa pagi pun menjelang. Baekhyun sudah sibuk didalam dapurnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami, anak dan juga anak teman suaminya yang kebetulan sedang menginap disana. Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk sup tepat ketika Yoongi baru saja turun dari lantai atas. Ia sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi, ahjumma..." sapa Yoongi lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Pagi, Yoongi.. Eoh kau sudah siap?" Baekhyun sedikit heran melihat Yoongi yang sudah terlihat sangat rapi sepagi ini.

"Eoh kau sudah disini, Yoongi?" Ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba. Ia juga baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah terlihat rapi.

"Selamat pagi, ahjushi.." sapa Yoongi ramah kepada Daehyun yang dibalas seulas senyjm dari Daehyun.

Tak lama Baekhyun segera mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan sup dari dalam panci ke dalam mangkuk besar dan membawanya ke meja makan. Melihatnya, Yoongi pun segera berinisiatif untuk membantu Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit kerepotan menyiapkan makanan dan perabotan makan.

"Sudah kau duduk saja. Biar ahjumma yang bereskan." Sergah Baekhyun saat Yoongi berniat mengambil mangkuk sup yang baru matang tadi.

"Tak apa, ahjumma. Biar aku bantu. Aku lihat ahjumma juga sedang kerepotan." Balas Yoongi lalu segera mengambil mangkuk sup itu dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Ah iya kemana Taetae? Ishh anak itu benar-benar deh!" Keluh Baekhyun saat menyadari Taehyung belum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bisa menjamin jika Taehyung putranya itu pasti masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Ahh kebetulan. Yoongi, apa ahjumma bisa minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Yoongi yang kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Bisa tolong ahjumma untuk memanggil Taetae di atas untuk turun?"

"Me-memanggilnya? Ta-tapi.."

"Ketuk saja pintunya dan katakan cepat turun semua sudah menunggu, begitu. Bisa kan?"

"Baiklah ahjumma.." balas Yoongi dan segera naik ke lantai atas.

Yoongi kini sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kayu yang merupakan pintu kamar dari Taehyung. Tangan kanannya sudah ia kepalkan dan berniat untuk mengetuk pintu, namun sedetik kemudian ia urungkan. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Sampai pintu kayu dihadapannya terbuka dan membuat Yoongi terkejut. Taehyung sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Bahkan tali tas ransel hitamnya sudah ia sampirkan dibahu kirinya.

Sebenarnya tak hanya Yoongi saja yang terkejut, namun Taehyung juga. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan yang menggantung diudara seperti seseorang yang baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Ahjumma memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Kajja semua sudah menunggumu di ruang makan." Balas Yoongi.

"Oh." Hanya itu balasan dari Taehyung. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai bawah, diikuti oleh Yoongi dibelakangnya.

...

Taehyung hanya bisa memberenggut di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Sesuai perkataan eommanya semalam, pagi ini ia harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Yoongi yang merupakan seseorang yang menjengkelkan -menurutnya-. Yoongi melirik ke arah kursi kemudi tempat dimana Taehyung duduk. Ia dapat merasakan suasana yang tak mengenakan diantara mereka membuat Yoongi sedikit tak nyaman dan bersalah.

"Berhenti!" Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Wae?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit berteriak membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

"Berhenti. Turunkan aku disini." Balas Yoongi.

"Wae?"

"Bukannya kau tidak mau berangkat bersamaku? Jadi turunkan saja aku disini. Lagipula aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke sekolah dengan taksi."

"Dan setelah itu kau akan bilang pada eommaku jika aku menurunkanmu di tengah jalan dan membiarkanmu berangkat sendirian. Begitu kan? Aku tahu akal-akalanmu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud be-"

"Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali!" Balas Taehyung acuh tanpa mengindahkan kemauan Yoongi membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Kini mobil sedan hitam itu sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sudah ada banyak siswa yang datang dengan beragam kendaraan. Taehyung melajukan mobilnya ke tempat parkir. Disana sudah terlihat ada beberapa mobil milik beberapa siswa yang sudah berjejer rapi, terparkir ditempat yang sudah disediakan pihak sekolah.

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil sport berwarna merah yang merupakan mobil milik sahabatnya, J-Hope. Mengingat sahabatmya, ia jadi sedikit heran karena tak biasanya sahabatnya itu datang lebih pagi dibanding dirinya.

Taehyung segera melepaskan seatbeltnya dan beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri. Tepat sesaat ia keluar dari mobil, Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang baru saja berjalan memasuki gerbang. Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum pun langsung tercetak diwajahnya.

"Kookie-ya!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Annyeong!" Sapa Jungkook saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Taehyung.

"Hai! Kau baru sampai juga? Kita ke-"

"Taehyung!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang Taehyung.

"Kau lupa membawa tasmu!" Ujar Yoongi saat baru saja ia keluar dari mobil Taehyung dengan menjinjing 2 buah tas, 1 miliknya dan 1 lagi milik Taehyung.

"Ah ya aku lupa.." balas Taehyung lalu segera mengambil tas itu dari Yoongi.

Dalam beberapa detik, pandangan Jungkook dan Yoongi pun saling bertemu meski keduanya hanya diam. Taehyung masih tak menyadari ada aura yang sedikit mencekam disekitarnya, tepatnya aura diantara Yoongi dan juga Jungkook.

Tak mau berlama-lama terdiam dan saling bertatapan, Yoongi pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah meninggalkan Jungkook bersamaan dengan Taehyung. Selepas kepergian Yoongi, Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengunci mobilnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan curiga.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Taehyung kebingungan saat mendapat tatapan penuh curiga dari Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Kajja kita ke kelas!" Balas Jungkook lalu segera menggandeng tangan Taehyung untuk berjalan bersama ke dalam kelas. Oh Jungkook tak tahukah kau jika wajah Taehyung sudah memerah sekarang?

...

Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berulang kali mengajak Jungkook untuk berbicara namun yeoja itu hanya diam membuat Taehyung frustasi. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, bahkan sampai jam istirahat seperti ini, Jungkook masih saja diam dan lebih memilih membaca sebuah novel yang dibawanya. Pasangan heboh J-Hope dan Jimin juga berulang kali mencoba mengajak Jungkook berbicara. Namun yeoja itu hanya membalas dengan seperlunya.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tak apa." Dan itulah jawaban yang selalu didapat oleh Taehyung.

"Jungkook, please. Katakan padaku. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja seperti ini? Jelaskan!" Taehyung langsung merebut paksa buku novel yang dipegang Jungkook membuat Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Taehyung.

"Kau yang harusnya menjelaskan!" Balas Jungkook dan langsung merebut kembali buku novelnya.

"Menjelaskan tentang ap-"

"Kau dan yeoja yang kau bilang sebagai pengganggu itu.."

"Ahh maksudmu Yoongi? Kenapa?"

"Tadi pagi kalian berangkat bersama?" Selidik Jungkook membuat Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jungkook. Beruntung J-Hope dan Jimin sedang tidak ada diantara mereka. Jika iya, mereka pasti akan heboh.

"Ya kami me- ahh tunggu. Jadi kau cemburu karena itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit menggoda Jungkook. Tanpa sadar pipi Jungkook terasa panas.

"Y-ya ahh a-aniya!" Elak Jungkook.

"Jinjja? Kau cemburu kan?"

"A-aniya!"

"Begitu? Jadi kau tidak cemburu?" Taehyung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi memelas membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Hmm se-sedikit sih.." lirih Jungkook pada akhirnya meski masih dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung.

"Tuh kan kau cemburu!" Taehyung kembali berubah ceria saat tahu jika kekasihnya ini merasa cemburu. Merasa dikerjai oleh Taehyung, Jungkook langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tersenyum-senyum senang sendiri.

-Ihh dia itu benar-benar!- batin Jungkook.

...

Pasangan heboh J-Hope dan Jimin baru saja memasuki kelas tepat sesaat setelah bell istirahat selesai berbunyi. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu saat Taehyung berteriak memanggil J-Hope. Dan pasangan heboh itu langsung saja menjadi sorotan semua mata karena teriakan Taehyung.

"Eoh kalian darimana saja? Kenapa kalian tidak ke kantin tadi?" Tanya Taehyung pada J-Hope yang di kini sudah duduk dikursinya. Sementara Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan Jimin yang kini sudah duduk dikursi belakangnya.

"Wae? Kami kan sedang berniat baik.." balas J-Hope dan melirik ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian. Sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekasihnya sedang mencoba menggoda pasangan baru sekaligus sahabat mereka itu.

"Eoh? Berniat baik? Berniat baik apa?" Taehyung nampak tak mengerti.

"Memberikan waktu agar kalian bisa berduaan, tentu saja.. Lagipula kita juga memiliki urusan lain kan, chagi?" Balas J-Hope dan membuat kedua pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook memerah tanpa mereka sadari.

"Eohh ini seperti mimpi! Kalian akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih dan mmphhhh..." belum selesai Jimin berbicara, Jungkook langsung membekap bibir Jimin dengan telapak tangannya. Suara Jimin terlalu besar dan perkataan Jimin tadi bisa didengar oleh satu kelas dan bisa membuat ohh ya lihat saja kini murid lainnya sudah berkumpul disekitar meja mereka berempat. Perlu diketahui juga jika memang belum banyak yang tahu perihal hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dan berkat perkataan Jimin tadi... yah begitulah jadinya.. Menyadari kesalahannya, Jimin pun hanya menyengir dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Jungkook.

"Jadi kalian pacaran?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Ini serius?"

"Taehyung sama Jungkook?"

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Jim?"

Begitulah kira-kira beragam pertanyaan yang didapat oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berterima kasihlah pada Jimin. Karena berkatnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook seketika langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan berita hubungan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook ini pun dengan cepat langsung tersebar.

-Jiminnnnn ini semua karena kau!- batin Jungkook.

...

Seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil itu terlihat gelisah. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Bell pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Satu per satu siswa pun mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Pokoknya harus berhasil!" Ujar seseorang yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi ponselnya. Sepertinya namja itu sedang berbicara pada seseorang lewat ponselnya. Dan raut wajah itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Bentak namja itu membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

"Kok wajahnya seperti tidak asing ya? Memang aku pernah melihatnya dimana?" Ujar Yoongi dengan dahi mengerut, nampak berpikir.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kirinya secara tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi tersentak dan membuyarkan lamunannya akan namja itu.

"Kau melamun, eoh?" Ujar seorang namja berlesung pipi, Namjoon.

"E-eoh anniya.. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Yoongi merasa bingung akan kehadiran Namjoon yang tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak mendengar. Kau memikirkan apa, hmm?"

"Ani.. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok."

"Tidak memikirkan anak kelas 10 itu lagi kan?"

"Ya! Aku tidak memikirkannya! Aishh jinjja!"

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah.. Aku hanya bercanda! So kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Ahh itu..." Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pulang dengan Taehyung? Tidak! Tidak! Karena ia melihat tadi Taehyung sudah pulang bersama Jungkook. Naik taksi? Well, ia tidak tahu alamat lengkap rumah keluarga Jung itu! Ingatkan jika Yoongi masih baru di Seoul?

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Namjoon. Tawaran itu sontak saja membuat Yoongi bahagia. Tapi saat ia ingat..

"Aku tidak tahu di-"

"Kau tidak ingat rumahmu?"

"A-ani.. Hmm sebenarnya aku sedang tinggal dirumah temanku. Tapi aku tak ingat dimana alamatnya. Jadi.."

"Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Hmm Taehyung.. Jung Taehyung.." lirih Yoongi.

"Kalian bahkan sudah tinggal bers-"

"Yak! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Appa dan eommaku sedang pergi keluar kota. Karena mereka tidak biasa meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku terpaksa harus menginap dirumahnya. Kebetulan appaku dan appanya adalah sahabat baik saat SMA. Ya begitulah.." jelas Yoongi agar tak terjadi salah paham.

"Ahh begitu. Baiklah aku antarkan kau pulang. Kajja!"

"Ehh? Memang kau tahu di-"

"Tentu saja! Rumahnya kan bersebelahan dengan rumahku."

"Mwo?"

...

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sedang berada diperjalanan pulang. Seperti kemarin, Taehyung kembali mengantarkan Jungkook untuk pulang. Namun bedanya kali ini tak ada sedan merah yang mengikuti mobil Taehyung dari belakang seperti kemarin. Dan itu membuat Jungkook senang.

"Aku senang oppa tidak mengikuti kita seperti kemarin!" Ujar Jungkook tanpa bisa menutupi raut bahagianya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesenang ini sih?"

"Jadi kau tidak senang? Begitu?" Jungkook langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut.

"Ehh a-ani.. Bukam begitu.. Aishh.." Taehyung terlihat panik saat menyadari jika Jungkook sedang cemberut.

"Hahahaha aku suka melihatmu panik seperti itu, Tae.. Hahahaha" tawa Jungkook pun pecah.

"Jadi kau mengerjaiku?"

"Hahahaha habis kau lucu sih.."

"Awas kau y-"

"Tae a-awas!"

Citttt

Taehyung pun langsung menginjak rem mobilnya saat ada sebuah mobil lain yang menghadang laju mobilnya. Tubuh keduanya bahkan hampir terantuk dashbor mobil jika saja mereka tidak mengenakan seatbelt.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Kook?" Tanya Taehyung panik takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook saat insiden rem mendadak itu.

"Aniya aku tidak apa-apa.." balas Jungkook dengan nafas sedikit berat akibat terkejut.

Bruk Bruk Bruk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu mobil Taehyung. Mendengarnya, Taehyung pun langsung menoleh dan melihat ada sesosok namja berbadan kekar dengan sebuah masker menutupi kepalanya mengetuk pintu mobilnya.

"T-Tae.. Jangan keluar.." lirih Jungkook menahan Taehyung agar tak keluar. Jungkook merasakan firasat tak mengenakan. Terlebih melihat seseorang asing yang nampak sangat mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Stt tak apa.." balas Taehyung lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun ikut keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung pada namja berbadan kekar itu.

"Kau yang bernama Taehyung?" Tanyanya.

"Ya benar. Aku Taehyung. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

Jungkook berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik namja asing yang berdiri dihadapan Taehyung itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, Jungkook juga melihat ada 2 namja lain yang berbadan besar yang kini juga berjalan menghampiri namja berbadan besar tadi. Keduanya juga sama-sama mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam membuat wajah mereka tak bisa dikenali.

Perasaan Jungkook semakin tak enak. Ia ingin berteriak mencari bantuan, tapi ia tak melihat ada seorang pun disana. Ia baru tersadar jika kini mereka sedang berada dijalan salah satu kompleks yang cukup sepi. Jungkook gemetar. Ia ingin berlari mencari pertolongan namun ia tak mau meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian menghadapi ketiga namja berbadan kekar itu.

"Tahan dia!"

Dan setelah aba-aba itu, kedua namja berbadan kekar itu pun langsung memegangi kedua tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung tak dapat bergerak. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun segera mendekati namja-namja berbadan kekar tadi dan mencoba membantu melepaskan Taehyung.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Jungkook namun...

Bughh

.

.

.

Okay TBC again...

Saya tahu kalian pasti kesal karena saya potong dibagian yang menegangkan seperti itu. Mianhae..

Mianhae juga karena saya lama banget update chap ini.. Mianhae..

Mianhae juga kalo ceritanya makin gaje karena jujur aku udah kehabisan ide. Dan well, next chap bener" END Chap dari FF ini huhuhu

So aku harap kalian bisa kasih support ke aku agar aku bisa cepet lanjut dan publish next chap nya dan aku menunggu review dari kalian loh.. Plis review...


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt8)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Bughh

Satu bogeman pun melayang tepat dipipi kiri Taehyung. Mendapat bogeman yang sangat kuat seperti itu membuat kepala Taehyung terasa sakit seketika. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan darah. Namun bukannya berhenti, namja berbadan besar itu kembali melayangkan bogemnya kembali ke pipi Taehyung disisi lainnya. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun langsung memekik.

"Hentikan! Taetae!" Teriak Jungkook. Matanya terasa panas dan cairan bening sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat Taehyung yang disiksa seperti itu.

Bughh

Satu bogeman pun kembali Taehyung dapati di bagian ulu hatinya membuat ia merunduk karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bahkan dari mulutnya pun sudah terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah cairan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan Taetae! Taetae!" Jungkook mencoba menarik-narik lengan namja berbadan besar yang masih belum berhenti memukuli Taehyung dan menghujaninya dengan bogeman tangannya.

"Minggir!"

Karena merasa terganggu akibat tangannya yang terus ditarik oleh Jungkook, namha berbadan besar itu pun mendorong tubuh kecil Jungkook dengan sekuat tenaga tak memperdulikan jika dia itu adalah seorang yeoja. Sampai..

"Akhhh..." rintih Jungkook saat ia merasakan rasa sakit dibagian kepalanya.

"Kookie!" Teriak Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah tergeletak lemas di aspal jalanan. Rintihan kecil pun terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Lepaskan! Kookie!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Taehyung menghempaskan cengkraman tangan kedua namja berbadan besar itu dan berlari mendekati Jungkook.

Taehyung tak terlalu memperdulikan rasa sakit pada wajah dan bagian perutnya yang telah mendapay bogeman mentah dari namja bertubuh besar itu yang ahh Taehyung melihat ketiga namja bertubuh besar itu sudah pergi dengan tergesa. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan para namja itu. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Jungkook.

Bau anyir tercium oleh indra penciuman Taehyung. Ia melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir di aspal. Taehyung semakin bertambah panik seiring kesadaran Jungkook yang semakin menurun. Mata bulatnya semakin lama semakin terpejam dan... semuanya gelap.

...

"Ahh bodoh! Dasar keparat! Kalian benar-benar bodoh!"

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian! Jangan kalian sentuh dia! Tapi kenapa kalian malah melukainya, hah? Keparat!"

"Ma-maaf, boss... Kami sungguh tidak sengaja dan..."

"Diam kau bangsat! Keparat! Ahhhh" teriak Jin kesal. Ia merutuki ketiga namja yang menjadi kaku tangannya itu.

Ya, Jin lah dalang dari semua ini. Ia sengaja menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Mama Boy -menurutnya-, Jung Taehyung. Ia tak suka jika bocah namja itu mendekati bahkan sampai memacari Jungkook, adik sepupu kesayangannya. Ia masih tak rela jika Jungkook dekat apalagi ya itu sampai memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan namja lain seperti Taehyung misalnya.

Mungkin kalian pikir tindakan Jin sangatlah berlebihan. Tak suka melihat adik sepupunya memiliki kekasih hingga berbuat sedemikian rupa untuk memberi pelajaran kepada kekasih asik sepupunya itu. Namun itulah Jin. Jin sangat bahkan terlalu overprotective pada Jungkook. Bahkan mungkin ia memiliki obsesi berlebihan kepada adik sepupunya itu. Obsesi untuk memiliki adik sepupunya sendiri, seutuhnya. Aneh? Ya memang. Tapi itulah yang Jin rasakan. Bukan. Bukan perasaan cinta. Hanya saja sebuah rasa obsesi yang membuncah pada adiknya. Layaknya seperti benda berharga, benda favorite yang tak boleh tersentuh bahkan diambil oleh orang lain. Ya, seperti itulah jika diumpakan.

Brakkk

Jin mendorong meja kayu dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak diubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia sangat kesal pada ketiga kaki tangannya yang bertindak sangat bodoh. Kaki tangannya itu telah melukai hal yang paling berharga dihidupnya, Jungkook.

Saat selesai menghajar Taehyung sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jin, ketiga kaki tangannya pun melapor dan bertemu disebuah gedung tua yang merupakan basecamp dari ketiga namja itu. Awalnya Jin tersenyum senang saat mereka menceritakan jika mereka telah berhasil menghajar seseorang yang bernama Taehyung itu. Namun saat mereka menceritakan ketidaksengajaan berujung terlukanya Jungkook, membuat darah Jin mendidih melunturkan senyuman pada wajah tampan Jin yang kini berganti dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tak ada bayaran untuk pekerjaan tak becus kalian! Dasar bodoh keparat!" Umpat Jin lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung tua itu meninggalkan ketiga namja berbadan kekar yang menatap kepergian Jin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa? Tak ada bayaran? Yang benar saja!" Umpat salah seorang dari mereka.

...

Taehyung kini sudah bisa merasa lebih tenang. Operasi yang dilakukan dokter berhasil menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Kini Jungkook sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Wajah yeoja itu nampak sangat pucat. Sebuah perban pun terlihat menutupi kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa sadar karena efek obat pasca operasi.

"Kookie-ya.. Bangunlah.." lirih Taehyung. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan kondisinya yang masih terlihat berantakan. Meski luka-lukanya sudah ditangani juga.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan melihat sesosok namja yang masih berseragam berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Sedang apa kau masih disini?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menema-"

"Pergilah."

"Ne?"

"Pergilah dari sini!"

"Tapi sunbae.."

"Pergilah! Kau tahu? Inilah kenapa aku tak mau kau mendekati Jungkook-ku! Lihat sekarang bagaimana keadaannya!" Teriak Jin membuat Taehyung membeku.

"Menjaganya saja kau tidak bisa bagaimana kau mau menjadi kekasihnya? Cih! Pergilah dari kehidupan Jungkook-ku! Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuknya!" Ujar Jin mantap membuat Taehyung semakin membeku ditempatnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disana? Pergi!" Usir Jin. Taehyung pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu beranjak keliar dari kamar rawat Jungkook.

-Cepatlah sadar, Kook..- batin Taehyung.

...

Baekhyun nampak sangat gelisah. Berulang kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Sesekali ia bahkan melihat ke arah jam yang menggantung angkuh di dinding. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam namun sang anak, Taehyung masih belum sampai ke rumah membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Ahjumma.. Coba telpon Taehyung saja dan..."

"Taetae tidak punya ponsel, Yoongi-ah.." balas Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara.

Mengingat itu, Baekhyun jadi menyesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia jadi tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kemana dan bagaimana keadaan anaknya sekarang. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan membelikan ponsel untuk Taehyung. Ya semoga saja..

"Yoongi-ah.. Tadi kau bilang Taetae pulang duluan kan? Kau tahu dia akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Yoongi yang duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Aniya, ahjumma.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kemana Taehyung pergi. Tapi tadi aku melihatnya dia pergi dengan..."

CKLEK

Ucapan Yoongi terpotong dengan suara pintu rumah yang terbuka. Mendengarnya, Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang akan masuk.

"Dae-ie.." ujar Baekhyun lalu berlari memeluk tubuh sang suami.

"Jadi Taetae masih belum kembali?" Tanya Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Daehyun dapat merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah karena air mata Baekhyun. Ia sangat mengerti jika Baekhyun pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung, putra mereka. Ia pun sama khawatirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada putra tunggalnya itu. Sebelumnya saat Baekhyun menghubunginya jika Taehyung belum kembali, ia sempat pergi ke sekolah Taehyung dan memutari kota namun ia juga tidak menemukan sang anak.

"Tenanglah.. Taetae pasti akan baik-baik saja.. Tenanglah.. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan kembali.." ujar Daehyun mencoba menenangkan meski di dalam hati ia sendiri juga merasa sangat khawatir.

"Eoh? Taehyung?" Ujar Yoongi saat menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam rumah, dan itu adalah Taehyung. Spontan, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Daehyun.

"Taetae! Aigoo..." Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Taehyung dan memeluknya erat membuat Taehyung kebingungan.

"E-eomma wae?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Asataga Tae.. kau membuat kami khawatir saja. Kenapa kau batu pulang?" Tanya Daehyun dengan kelegaan dihatinya saat mengetahui jika sang anak pulang dengan selamat.

"Mianhae.. Tadi aku habis dari rumah sakit dan..."

"Mwo? Rumah sakit? Kau ti- kenapa dengan wajahmu, Tae?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat panik saat menyadari wajah Taehyung penuh dengan lebam dan ada beberapa plester yang tertempel diwajahnya.

"A-auuu eomma appoyo.." rintih Taehyung saat Baekhyun tak sengaja menekan luka lebam pada pipi kirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Aigoo Tae.."

"Kau habis berkelahi ya?"

"Aniya appa... Tadi ada a-auu eomma appoyo.."

"Mian-mian.."

"Jadi, jika kau tidak berkelahi, lalu bagaiamana bisa wajahmu penuh lebam begitu?" Tanya Daehyun.

Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang ia alami mulai dari niatnya mengantar Jungkook pulang, dihadang mobil, bahkan sampai membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit karena terluka.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir saat mengetahui jika Jungkook harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka benturan dikepalanya.

"Dokter sudah menanganinya dengan baik, eomma."

"Aigoo kasian sekali anak itu.."

...

Taehyung sudah kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia juga sudah merasa sangat lengket dan bau terlebih kemeja seragamnya yang kini terdapat beberapa bercak darah dan meninggalkan bau anyir disana. Mengingatnya, ia menjadi mengingat Jungkook kembali. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Meski kata dokter keadaannya sudah membaik pasca operasi, namun rasa khawatir tetap saja memenuhi hatinya terlebih ia tidak bisa menjaga Jungkook hingga melihatnya sampai sadar.

"Hahh.. Kookie kau pasti baik-baik saja kan?" Lirihnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Taehyung baru saja ingin beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya sebelum mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Ia sedikit bingung karena biasanya Baekhyun langsung masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu seperti biasa. Ingat kan jika Taehyung tak boleh mengunci pintu kamarnya?

CKLEK

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Yoongi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hmm begini aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar jika tadi mobilmu dihadang dan mereka menghajarmu?"

"Ya. Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi aku bilang apa?"

"N-ne. Lalu..."

"Sudah tahu kan? Sudah sana aku mau tidur!" Usir Taehyung.

"Tu-tunggu!" Potong Yoongi dan mencoba menghalangi Taehyung untuk tidak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apalagi?"

"A-aku tahu siapa yang merencanakan ini." Ujar Yoongi membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

Yoongi kini sudah berada di dalam kamar Taehyung sekarang. Ia duduk dikursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur Taehyung. Taehyung masih menatap Yoongi berharap yeoja itu dapat menjelaskan kata-katanya tadi.

"Jadi kau tahu siapa orang dibalik semua ini?" Tanya Taehyung to the point.

"A-aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi..."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu dan hanya menebak-nebak saja? Hahahaha kau jangan main-main denganku!"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

"Itu.. Hmm jadi tadi aku melihat orang itu sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan seseorang. Ia kelihatab serius sekali dan..."

"Orang itu? Siapa?"

"Itu orang yang pernah berkelahi denganmu di lapangan basket waktu itu."

"Maksudmu Jin sunbae?"

"Iya.. Aku mendengar ia seperti menyuruh seseorang untuk entahlah yang jelas ia terdengar sangat serius sekali."

"Jadi maksudmu Jin sunbae yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Ya mungkin.."

"Jika dia, dia tidak akan mungkin mau menyakiti Kookie..." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh pusing memikirkan masalah ini.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanmu. Hanya saja aku.."

"Ne, gwenchana. Gomawo.."

...

Matahari kini sudah kembali muncul dari ufuk timur. Dan hari baru pun sudah menyambut pagi ini. Cuaca pagi ini bisa terbilang cerah karena langit tampak biru dan sangat indah. Kicauan burung-burung pada pagi hari menandakan jika hari ini merupakan hari yang baik.

Seorang yeoja terlihat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Silau sinar matahari tepat mengarah ke matanya membuat matanya sedikit perih dan terganggu karena silau.

"Ooh.." lirihnya saat tersadar jika ada yang sedikit mengganjal pada tangan kirinya.

"Kookie? Kau sudah sadar?" Ujar seorang namja yang baru saja datang.

"Oppa? Aku dima- akhhh" Jungkook langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sakit saat ia hendak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu.." ujar Jin lembut.

"Taetae.. Oppa dimana Taetae?" Tanya Jungkook saat ia mengingat Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan namja itu?"

"Oppa... Dimana Taetae? Taetae baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kookie, stop menanyakannya! Dia hanya bisa membuat masalah padamu! Lihat dirimu sekarang!"

"Oppa ini bukan salah Taetae, sungguh.."

"Lalu salah siapa? Jelas-jelas ini semua terjadi saat kau pergi bersamanya! Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Oppa..."

"Dan jangan membantah!"

...

Taehyung sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan merupakan hari libur sekolah. Dengan sebuah kaus polos berwarna putih serta celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, Taehyung sudah siap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jungkook.

"Tae? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit bingung melihat penampilan rapi putranya itu.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kookie, eomma..."

"Kookie?"

"Ahh maksudku Jungkook, eomma.."

"Bisakah kau pergi nanti saja? Eomma dan Yoongi ingin berbelanja ke mall. Kau temani ya?"

"Tapi eomma...

"Ayolah.."

"Eomma..."

"Tae?"

"Hahh baiklah.. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya.." ujar Taehyung menyerah.

Taehyung berjalan sendiri di belakang kedua yeoja beda generasi yang tidak berhenti berjalan dan memasuki setiap toko yang ada di dalam mall. Beberapa kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka saja sepertinya tetap tak menyurutkan semangat belanja mereka. Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja. Ia pasrah harus mengikuti kemana kedua yeoja itu melangkah.

Kini ketiganya berada di dalam sebuah toko ponsel. Taehyung hanya diam merasa tak terlalu tertarik karena ya selama ini ia memang tidak pernah memegang benda yang bernama ponsel itu. Jadi ia hanya diam mengikuti kemana langkah Baekhyun dan Yoongi. Ia berpikir jika diantara keduanya ada yang berniat mengganti ponsel mereka dengan yang baru.

"Tae? Kenapa kau diam disana? Pilihlah mana yang kau suka." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne? Maksud eomma apa?" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Kau pilihlah mana ponsel yang kau suka."

"Jadi sekarang eomma mengijinkan aku untuk memiliki ponsel?"

"Ne, dan kau harus pergunakan untuk memberi kabar pada eomma. Arra?"

"Gomawo eomma..."

Taehyung terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan beragam jenis dan merk ponsel yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merasa senang karena sang eomma sudah mengijinkannya untuk memiliki ponsel sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka akhirnya eommanya bisa berubah seperti ini meski ya masih saja overprotective padanya.

Akhirnya sebuah smartphone berlayar sentuh berwarna putih yang menjadi pilihan Taehyung. Setelah membayar mereka bertiga pun keluar dari toko ponsel itu.

"Eomma gomawo untuk ponselnya.." ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Cheonma.. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus menghubungi eomma jika kau pulang terlambat. Jangan membuat eomma khawatir lagi, ne?"

"Ne, eomma..."

...

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun dan Yoongi pulang, Taehyung kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit. Hari sudah semakin siang dan ia ingin melihat bagaimana kabar Jungkook sekarang.

Dengan sekeranjang buah di tangan yang tadi sempat ia beli, Taehyung berjalan menuju ke ruang rawat Jungkook. Awalnya ia sedikit kebingungan karena ruang rawat Jungkook berbeda dari kemarin mungkin karena Jin yang meminta Jungkook untuk di pindahkan.

CKLEK

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang rawat VVIP bernomor 112 itu perlahan. Ia takut mengganggu Jungkook di dalam. Ia mengintip sebentar ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Jungkook yang terlihat sedang menonton sebuah acara televisi. Semangkuk bubur dan makanan lain yang disediakan dari pihak rumah sakit terlihat masih utuh di atas meja membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia yakin jika yeoja itu pasti tidak mau memakan makan siangnya.

"Taetae?" Senyum langsung merekah dari wajah Jungkook begitu melihat kehadiran Taehyung.

"Annyeong.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook perlahan. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook.

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir. Ia memegang luka lebam yang masih terlihat nyata di pipi Taehyung perlahan.

"Gwenchana.. Aku tak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi justru kau yang kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Tae. Gomawo.." ujar Jungkook yang dibalas senyuman dari Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum memakan makan siangmu, hmm? Kau ingin lebih lama dirumah sakit?" Tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi berpura-pura kesal.

"Pahit... Rasanya tidak enak, Tae.."

"Tapi walau begitu kau harus makan agar kau cepat sembuh.."

"Tapi..."

"Aku suapi."

Dengan sabar Taehyung menyuapi Jungkook. Sesekali yeoja itu memang menolak untuk melanjutkan makannya namun dengan beragam cara juga Taehyung berhasil merayu dan membuat Jungkook menghabiskan buburnya. Jungkook meminum habis air di dalam gelas yang di berikan oleh Taehyung setelah menelan habis suapan terakhir buburnya.

"Anak pintar..." ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jungkook seolah sedang berkata kepada anak kecil. Melihat Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, Jungkook pun hanya bisa terkekeh.

Setelah menghabiskan makannya, seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jungkook. Sudah saatnya Jungkook untuk minum obat dan tidur. Meski keadaan Jungkook sudah terlihat lebih baik, tapi dokter akan selalu menyarankan dirinya untuk beristirahat.

"Kook, minumlah obatmu agar kau bisa cepat sembuh.." bujuk Taehyung saat Jungkook menolak untuk meminum obatnya. Perlu di ketahui jika Jungkook ini sangat tidak suka jika dipaksa untuk minum obat.

"Shireoyo.." balas Jungkook dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau meminum obatmu, aku tak akan datang kema-"

"Ne, ne, ne aku akan meminumnya!" Balas Jungkook final dan kemudian segera meminum obatnya.

"Sudahkan?" Ujar Jungkook setelah menelan pil dan segelas airnya.

"Anak pintar.." balas Taehyung dan kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jungkook seperti anak bayi.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Setelah memastikan Jungkook sudah tertidur, Taehyung pun segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya mengingat hari sudah semakin siang dan kemungkinan besar Jin akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menunggui Jungkook. Ya Taehyung memang diam-diam datang ke rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Jungkook saat ia melihat Jin yang sedang pergi. Jin kan tidak memperbolehkannya menemui Jungkook.

"Aku pulang ya Kook.. Cepat sembuh.." bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga kanan Jungkook. Namun saat ia baru saja melangkah, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya.

"Tae, kajima..." lirih Jungkook yang kembali membuka matanya.

"Kookie-ya kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

"Shireoyo.. temani aku disini.." ujar Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi..."

"Oppa akan datang malam hari. Jadi temani aku disini.. Aku takut sendirian.." ujar Jungkook memohon dan akhirnya Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di kursi disamping ranjang yang ditempati Jungkook.

"Geurae.. Dan kau tidurlah.. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat.." balas Taehyung dan diangguki oleh Jungkook. Sebelah tangan Taehyung digenggam erat oleh Jungkook seolah tidak membiarkan Taehyung pergi kemanapun.

...

Seorang namja sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Namja itu baru saja habis bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun wajahnya nampak tak baik. Ada beberapa luka lebam di beberapa bagian wajah tampannya, bahkan ada luka juga yang mulai sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Meski begitu ia nampak tak terlalu memusingkan luka-luka lebam di wajah tampannya itu.

Namja itu, Jin kini sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Itu merupakan ruangan tempat dimana Jungkook dirawat. Ia membuka kenop pintu perlahan dan matanya seketika membulat saat mendapati orang asing atau orang yang ia hindarkan dari adiknya tertidur tepat disamping ranjang sang adik. Seketika emosinya pun naik ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Srett

Tanpa peduli kondisi, Jin langsung saja menyeret tubuh Taehyung keluar. Merasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya, Taehyung pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung membulat kala ia sadar jika Jin lah yang menarik tangan dan membawanya keluar.

Blam

Jin menutup pintu ruang rawat Jungkook seketika dan menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung yang ia tarik paksa hingga Taehyung membentur dinding. Taehyung sedikit meringis sakit saat punggungnya tepat membentur dinding rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Aku kan sudah melarangmu untuk datang! Kenapa kau masih disini?" Ujar Jin dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

"Mianhae, sunbae.. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Jung-"

"Aku tak peduli kau khawatir padanya atau tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu berada didekat adikku! Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa, sunbae?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Hah? Kau tidak berpikir jika aku tak pernah menyukaimu! Jadi menjauhlah dari adikku!"

"Sun-"

"Bahkan kau tidak kapok dengan kejadian kemarin, hah?"

"Mak-maksud sunbae kejadian ap-"

"Ya! Aku yang merencanakannya! Tapi karena kebodohan mereka, Jungkook yang jadi celaka! Sedangkan kau cih masih bisa selamat!"

"Jadi sunbae.."

"Apa? Kau mau apa, hah? Atau kau mau yang lebih parah dari kemarin? Aku bisa saja melakukannya cuma-cuma padamu!" Ancam Jin dibarengi dengan seringaian menyeramkannya.

"Itu sunbae.."

"Pergi! Cepat pergi dari sini! Dan jangan pernah kau injakkan kakimu kesini! Dan jangan pernah berani temui Jungkook lagi! Atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" Ancam Jin lagi. Taehyung yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun hanya menurut saja dan pergi dari hadapan Jin seketika itu juga.

"Cih dasar payah! Menyusahkan!" Gumam Jin sebelum berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Jadi oppa yang merencanakan semua itu?" Ujar Jungkook saat Jin masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya.

"Jungkook? K-kau.."

"Kau jahat, oppa! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC yappsss

Uhuk ide udah mentok uhukk

Ya nikmatilah chap-chap terakhir ini ya readersdul dan mian jika ceritanya makin lama makin ngawur hahh karena ya cuma ini kemampuanku :(

Btw di chap kemarin aku sempat bilang jika chap ini ending kan? Tapi sepertinya aku mengurungkan niatku. Dan aku akan memperpanjang beberapa chap lagi. Gak banyak-banyak kok cuma sedikittttt banget. So buat yang udah muak ditahan dulu ya sampe chap terakhir hehehe

Oh ya mau tanya-tanya?

Aku ada nih

/Viee30

Follow and we can be friends :)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt8)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : M

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap nanar jalan raya yang lenggang dihadapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam membuat suasana jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai terlihat jadi semakin sepi karena minimnya aktifitas di malam hari. Dengan hanya berbalut piyama rumah sakit dan sandal jepit, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit. Ia sudah sangat kecewa akan sikap oppanya -Jin- yang menurutnya sudah sangat sangat berlebihan dan kelewatan. Dibawah halte tua dengan lampu remang-remang yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah sakitlah kini ia sendiri.

FLASHBACK ON

"Kau jahat, oppa! Aku membencimu!" Dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata Jungkook mengatakan kemarahan dirinya.

"Kook dengarkan oppa dulu! K-kau salah paham, Kook!" Ujar Jin mencoba membela diri. Namun Jungkook seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Jin lagi. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya. Semuanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Jin tadi pada Taehyung.

"Kook, dengarkan oppa dulu! Oppa bisa menjelaskannya padamu kala-"

"Oppa ingin menjelaskan apa lagi padaku? Aku tidak tuli dan aku sudah mendengar semuanya, oppa. Semuanya!" Balas Jungkook yang sarat akan emosi. Dengan satu sentakan, Jungkook langsung melepaskan selang infus yang tertancam di tangan kirinya dan segera beranjak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kook?" Jin membelalakan matanya saat melihat aksi Jungkook yang dengan berani melepas selang infus dan beranjak turun dari ranjangnya.

"Lepaskan! Jangan halang-halangi aku lagi!" Bentak Jungkook dan mendorong tubuh Jin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Membuat punggung Jin membentur dinding membuat Jin meringis. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari ruang rawatnya sendiri.

"Jungkook-ah! Kajima! Jungkook-ah!" Teriak Jin dan mencoba mengejar Jungkook meski dengan punggung yang terasa sangat sakit.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sekejam ini, oppa..." lirih Jungkook yang tak jua berhenti menangis.

"Akhhh kepalaku.." Jungkook segera memegangi kepalanya yang masih terperban karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba menderanya.

"Akhhh appo..." lirih Jungkook lagi dan setelahnya semua menjadi gelap. Jungkook tak sadarkan diri.

...

Pagi kembali menjelang. Yoongi sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju seragam sekolahnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang kini digerai dan dipermanis dengan sebuah jepit kecil disisi kiri rambutnya, membuat Yoongi tampak jadi semakin imut. Penampilan seperti ini sedikit berbeda dengan penampilannya yang biasa terlihat lebih tomboy dan sedikit urakan. Tapi penampilannya kini menjadi terlihat lebih rapi dan juga menjadi lebih feminim.

"Pagi, ahjumma..." sapa Yoongi ramah saat ia baru saja turun dari lantai atas, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Pagi juga, Yoongi-ah. Aigoo hari ini kau terlihat semakin cantik saja." Ujar Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk menata sarapan diatas meja makan.

"Ahjumma bisa saja... Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, ahjumma?" Tanya Yoongi setelah meletakkan tasnya pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Aniya. Semua sudah selesai. Duduklah. Sebentar lagi ahjushi dan Taetae pasti akan segera turun." Balas Baekhyun yang kini sudah mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang selalu ia tempati.

"Pagi ahjushi.." sapa Yoongi saat melihat Daehyun yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan lengkap dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Pagi juga, Yoongi." Balas Daehyun dan segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi paling ujung, tempat kepala keluarga Jung.

"Taetae belum turun juga?" Tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun istrinya yang mulai menyendokan nasi ke atas piring sang suami.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar la-"

"Pagi appa, eomma.." sapa Taehyung yang baru saja datang dan ikut bergabung dimeja makan. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di samping kiri sang appa, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau kesiangan lagi, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun yang tak mendapat balas dari Taehyung.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu berlangsung khidmat karena tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara semuanya. Mereka lebih fokus pada menu makanan dihadapan mereka. Taehyung juga nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya karena ia lebih banyak terlihat melamun dibandingkan menyantap menu makan paginya.

"Tae? Wae? Apa masakan eomma tak enak?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Taehyung yang hanya menatap makanan dihadapannya tanpa selera.

"Aniya. Aku sudah kenyang eomma.." balas Taehyung dan menyudahi makannya padahal Baekhyun yakin jika anaknya itu baru makan beberapa suap saja.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Daehyun ikut menghentikan makannya dan menatap ke arah Taehyung, begitupula dengan Yoongi yang menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aniya. Nan gwenchana, eomma.." elak Taehyung membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh selidik. Ia merasa sedang terjadi sesuatu pada putranya itu.

Ting Tong

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bell dirumah keluarga Jung pagi itu membuat sarapan pagi mereka jadi sedikit terganggu lagi.

"Biar Taetae yang membukakan pintu, eomma." Cegat Taehyung saat Baekhyun baru saja hendak beranjak untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

CKLEK

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya orang itu langsung membuat Taehyung sedikit terhentak.

"Ne?"

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jin. Taehyung hanya menatap bingung ke arah Jin yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan menanyakan Jungkook.

"Maksud sunbae apa?"

"Apa Jungkook didalam? Cepat katakan dimana Jungkook!" Jin berniat masuk namun Taehyung mencegatnya.

"Sunbae tenang dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jungkook itu-"

"Jungkook ada di dalam, kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan-"

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Tanya Daehyun sang kepala keluarga yang sedikit terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh anak dan tamunya.

"Aku datang ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook."

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya. Ia kesal dengan sikap namja dihadapannya ini yang seenaknya mencari keributan dipagi hari didepan rumahnya.

"Aku Jin, kakak Jungkook. Jadi dimana Jungkook?"

"Sopan sekali sikapmu ini, hah!" Bentak Baekhyun. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan orang yang tak sopan.

"Aku tak ingin mencari keributan disini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Jungkook dan membawanya pulang. Jadi dimana Jungkook?"

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santunkah oleh orang tuamu? Begitukah caramu berbicara pada orang tua, hah?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya karena sangat kesal pada namja dihadapannya itu yang sudah berbicara sangat tak sopan padanya.

"Sunbae, Jungkook tak ada disini. Bukankah ia ada dirumah sakit? Lalu kenapa sun-"

"Jika dia ada di rumah sakit, aku tak mungkin mencarinya kesini."

"Mwo? Jadi Jungkook pergi? Bagaimana bisa?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Setelah mendengar kabar Jungkook yang pergi dari rumah sakit sejak semalam, membuat Taehyung sangat panik dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat mencari Jungkook. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar protesan dari Baekhyun karena pergi tiba-tiba dan berniat membolos. Taehyung hanya kepikiran Jungkook saat ini. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook yang masih belum terlalu membaik.

"Kookie kau dimana?" Lirih Taehyung yang kini sudah mulai berkeliling mencari Jungkook dengan mobilnya.

...

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Yoongi kembali ke dalam rumah. Umpatan-umpatan pun masih terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun yang merasa kesal akibat ketidaksopanan Jin dan juga sikap Taehyung yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan berulang kali pula Daehyun mencoba menenangkan sang istri dengan sabar.

"Hmm ahjushi, ahjumma, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang." Pamit Yoongi dan segera mengambil tasnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan kembali sarapannya karena sudah diburu waktu.

"Eoh tunggulah ahjushi yang akan mengantar-"

"Aniyo, ahjushi. Aku naik taksi saja. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ahjushi. Baiklah aku pergi. Annyeong.." pamit Yoongi lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Jung.

Baru beberapa menit Yoongi berjalan di sekitar kompleks perumahan, ia sudah merasa letih dan tak kunjung melihat taksi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menolak tawaran dari Jung ahjushi untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

"Ahh harusnya aku terima saja tawaran ahjushi tadi.." keluh Yoongi dan mengusap peluh di pelipisnya.

Tin Tin

"Butuh tumpangan, nona?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang Yoongi. Tubuh Yoongi menegang seketika. Ia menghentikan langkahnya namun tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Ia takut jika orang dibelakangnya ini adalah orang jahat.

"Yoongi-ah?" Panggil orang itu lagi dan membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin membeku.

-Bagaimana orang itu tahu namaku?- batin Yoongi.

Puk

"Saekki-ya!" Teriak Yoongi karena terkejut membuat orang yang menepuk bahunya jadi ikutan terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"N-Namjoon?" Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya saat ia baru menyadari jika sosok yang tadi memanggilnya adalah Namjoon.

"Ne ini aku. Gwenchana? Mian jika aku menakutimu." Ujar Namjoon merasa sedikit bersalah. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menakuti ataupun mengejutkan Yoongi.

"Gwenchana.. Maaf aku sudah berlebihan." Yoongi sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

"Jadi? Butuh tumpangan?" Tawar Namjoon dan menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Yoongi.

"Apa tak merepotkan?" Tanya Yoongi dan memandangi helm yang disodorkan oleh Namjoon.

"Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula kita kan satu sekolah. Apa yang merepotkan?" Balas Namjoon lengkap dengan senyumnya membuat dimplenya terlihat.

"Gomawo.." balas Yoongi dan mengambil helm berwarna hitam itu.

...

Drrtttt Drrttt

Ponsel hitam itu bergetar di atas dashbor mobil menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Namja yang sedang mengemudi itupun hanya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang hanya menampilkan sederetan angka tanpa nama membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Namja itu, Jin segera memperlambat sedikit laju mobilnya dan menerima panggilan itu dengan earphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

-Hallo boss! Kau masih mengingatku?- ujar suara diujung telepon itu membuat Jin menggertakan giginya.

"Kali ini apa yang kalian mau, hah? Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, aku tak akan membayar pekerjaan tak becus kalian waktu itu! Apa kalian tak mengerti juga?" Geram Jin.

-Calm down, boss.. Kali ini bukan itu yang kami mau. Uang? Hahaha nampaknya ini malah yang lebih berharga daripada uangmu itu hahahaha-

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

-Kami sudah tak membutuhkan uangmu itu! Lagipula adik kesayanganmu ini terlihat jauhhh lebih memiliki harga dibandingkan uangmu itu. Sungguh tubuh adikmu ini sangat, sangat menggiurkan kami.-

"Keparat! Jangan berani sentuh dia atau kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti!"

-Hahahaha kau boleh saja mengancam kami atau menghajar kami habis-habisan. Terserahmu! Tapi setelah menjadikan adikmu ini santapan nafsu kami hahahahaha-

"Keparat! Bangsat kalian semua! Jauhkan tangan kalian dari adikku!" Geram Jin. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena amarah. Bahkan ia sudah menginjakkan pedal gasnya membuat mobilnya melaju cepat dijalan raya.

-Hahahahhaa calm down boss.. Kami tidak akan menyakiti adikmu yang sangat manis itu. Setidaknya jika ia bisa memuaskan kami semua hahahahha tuttt... tuttt... tuttt...-

Sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak. Jin hanya bisa mengumpat karena kesal. Ia langsung menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya ke tempat dimana Jungkook berada saat ini untuk menolongnya, sebelum namja-namja itu berbuat macam-macam pada adik kesayangannya itu.

...

Yeoja berpiyama rumah sakit itu terlihat bergerak. Nampaknya yeoja itu baru tersadar dari pingsannya semalam. Matamya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap dan tubuhnya mulai bergerak.

"Eungghh... Aku dimana?" Lirihnya tepat saat ketika ia membuka matanya. Yang terlihat disepanjang penglihatannya hanyalah sebuah ruangan gelap yang sangat kotor dan juga bau.

"Uhh kenapa ini? Ada apa ini?" Jungkook sangat terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangan beserta kakinya saling terikat kuat dengan seutas tali.

"Tolonggggg.." teriak Jungkook kuat-kuat berharap ada orang lain yang bisa menolongnya.

"Wahh nampaknya kau sudah sadar ya.." ujar salah seorang namja berbadan kekar dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang mulai mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Jungkook pada ketiga namja berbadan besar itu. Karena penerangan yang terbatas, ia jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ketiga namja itu.

"Jangan galak-galak, manis.. Kami tak akan menyakitimu kok. Jadi tenanglah.." ujar namja lainnya dan mencoba memegang dagu Jungkook membuat Jungkook langsung menghindar saat menyadarinya.

"Woww aku suka dengan yeoja sok jual mahal seperti ini hahahaha" balas namja bertopi hitam yang berdiri di belakang namja berkacamata hitam.

"Sudah jangan bermain-main lagi! Lebih baik langsung saja! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipinya! Wahh pasti sangat nikmat dan memuaskan!" Ujar namja berkacamata itu dan langsung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan memposisikan diri berhadapan langsung dengan Jungkook.

"Kau cukup diam maka kami tak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula aku tak mau membuat banyak memar pada tubuh mulusmu ini." Ujar namja itu dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan pada wajahnya. Sementara kedua namja lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Jungkook lapar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Jungkook dikala namja berkacamata itu mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Wow wow wow wow kau semakin manis jika seperti ini.."

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor kalian!"

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali hahahaha nanti kau juga pasti akan menikmati sentuhan kami.."

"Aku tak sudi disentuh oleh kalian! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Banyak bicara! Diam, dan jangan banyak protes!" Karena geram namja itu pun segera menyumpal mulut Jungkook dengan sebuah saputangan membuat Jungkook tak dapat berkata-kata dan meredam semua teriakannya.

"Hmphhhh hmphhhh"

"Hahahah itulah akibatnya jika kau banyak bicara! Ahhh kau sungguh manis..." namja itu mulai membelai wajah Jungkook membuat air mata Jungkook menetes.

"Kau menangis? Tenanglah, aku tak akan berbuat kasar. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menyingkirkan ini dulu!" Namja itu mulai melepas satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Jungkook membuat Jungkook mengguncangkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk memberontak.

"Tenanglah, manis... Jangan banyak berge-"

BRAKKKK

"-rak atau kau.."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Jungkook, keparat!" Teriak Jin dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibukanya secara kasar. Seketika ketiga namja berbadan besar itu pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Wahh nampaknya ada yang mencoba mengganggu kesenangan kami disini. Dan eoh nampaknya wajahnya tak asing.." ujar salah seorangnya saat menyadari jika Jin tidak datang sendiri. Ada Taehyung disana yang menatap nanar ke arah Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya!" Teriak Taehyung lalu berlari melesat ke arah Jungkook.

"Yak! Kau ber-"

"Urusan kalian denganku, sialan!" Bentak Jin membuat ketiga namja itu geram.

"Beraninya kau!"

Bughhh

Bughhhh

Bughhhhh

Taehyung mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikat pada kedua tangan dan kaki Jungkook. Kain yang menyumpal mulutnya pun sudah ia lepas membuat tangisan Jungkook terdengar. Ia juga dapat mendengar isak ketakutan Jungkook yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sttt tenanglah.. Kau akan baik-baik saja..." Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan sangat erat. Kelegaan seketika muncul kala ia mendapati Jungkook baik-baik saja meski ia hampir saja jatuh ketangan tiga namja berbadan besar yang menyekapnya.

"A-aku takut.." lirih Jungkook disela isak tangisnya.

"Ada aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja... Tenanglah, Kook.." ujad Taehyung lagi mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang nampak gemetar dan sangat ketakutan.

Bughh

Bughhh

"Tae cepat bawa Jungkook dari sini!" Teriak Jin membuat Taehyung tersentak. Ia dapat melihat Jin sedang bersusah payah melawan ketiga namja berbadan besar itu. Bahkan wajah Jin sudah terlihat memar dan berdarah.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi!" Teriak Jin lagi saat menyadari jika Taehyung masih diam pada posisinya.

Bughhh

Bughhhh

Taehyung pun segera membapah tubuh Jungkook untuk segera pergi dari sana. Ia harus cepat membawa Jungkook pergi meski ia juga ingin membantu Jin yang kewalahan harus melawan tiga namja sekaligus.

Bughh

Dughhh

"Akhhhh..."

"Oppaaaaa..."

...

Jungkook hanya bisa menangis didalam pelukan Taehyung. Dan berulang kali Taehyung mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Pintu putih itu masih tertutup rapat. Lampu yang ada di atas pintu itu juga masih menyala menandakan jika kegiatan operasi didalam masih berlangsung.

"Oppa..." isak Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Segera setelah polisi datang dan menangkap ketiga penjahat itu, Taehyung langsung segera membawa tubuh Jin yang terkulai lemah dilantai karena banyaknya luka tonjokan yang didapatnya ke rumah sakit. Jungkook pun hanya bisa menangisi kondisi mengenaskan sang kakak. Meski ia sempat marah dan kecewa pada Jin, namun ia juga tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Jin tetaplah kakaknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Tak lama lampu diatas pintu ruangan operasi itu pun mati menandakan jika operasi telah selesai. Menyadarinya, Taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya diikuti Jungkook yang masih berurai air mata.

"Dok bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Taehyung pada sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Keadaan pasien sempat kritis karena adanya pendarahan pada kepalanya dan ada juga beberapa tulang rusuk pasien yang retak. Namun beruntung keadaannya sekarang sudah berangsur membaik dan pasien sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat." Jelas dokter itu membuat Jungkook bisa merasa sedikit lega.

"Baik, terima kasih, dok." Balas Taehyung dan dokter itu pun berlalu, diikuti beberapa perawat yang mulai memindahkan Jin ke ruang rawat.

Dengan beragam bujukan, akhirnya Taehyung pun bisa membawa Jungkook kembali keruang rawatnya. Walau bagaiamana pun, kondisi Jungkook juga masih belum membaik benar. Beruntung Taehyung membawa Jin ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit Jungkook dirawat.

Penampilan Jungkook pun sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Piyamanya yang kotor sudah diganti dengan piyama yang baru. Beberapa luka lecet yang sempat didapatnya juga sudah diobati. Perban dikepalanya juga sudah diganti membuat Jungkook nampak lebih baik.

"Tae, aku ingin keruangan oppa.." rengek Jungkook saat Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"Aniya.. Kau dengar tadi dokter bilang apa? Kau masih harus banyak istirahat. Dan jangan berani pergi seperti kemarin. Kau ingin dirawat disini terus memangnya, hmm?" Ujar Taehyung mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi.. siapa yang akan menjaga oppa? Aku kan.."

"Jika kau khawatir, nanti aku yang akan menjaganya. Cha sekarang kau tidurlah."

"Tapi Tae.."

"Tidurlah.. Nanti aku akan membujuk dokter untuk memperbolehkanmu ke ruangan Jin sunbae. Tapi kau harus istirahat dulu sekarang. Arrachi?"

"Jinjja? Yakso?"

"Hmm yakso. Jadi tidurlah.. Jaljja.."

...

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat sedang sibuk berada didalam dapurnya. Ia sedang mencoba membuat beberapa makanan untuk ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Taehyung jika ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, Baekhyun pun langsung berinisiatif membuat makanan untuk anaknya sekaligus ingin melihat keadaan Jungkook.

"Cha semua sudah siap." Ujar Baekhyun bangga saat melihat beberapa kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung meraih tas kecilnya, kotak bekal buatannya dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taksi. Baekhyun memang tak bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri karena itu ia lebih memilih pergi menggunakan taksi yang sudah dipesannya daripada harus meminta Taehyung untuk menjemputnya dirumah.

Baekhyun berjalan disepanjang lorong yang sepi. Hanya beberapa perawat saja yang terlihat keluar-masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dengan membawakan beragam obat. Sesekali Baekhyun bertanya kepada perawat itu letak dimana ruang rawat Jungkook yang ia tuju. Dan disinilah dia kini didepan sebuah pintu kayu, pintu ruangan Jungkook dirawat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tak mendapati Taehyung didalam ruangan Jungkook. Ia hanya melihat Jungkook yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

"Aigoo.. Dimana Taetae? Kenapa Jungkook ditinggal sendiri seperti ini?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Eunghhh.."

"Eoh? Apa ahjumma mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Jungkook yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"A-aniyo ahjumma.." balas Jungkook dan mencoba untuk bangkit keposisi duduk.

"Pelan-pelan saja.." Baekhyun membantu Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma..."

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, ahjumma. Kamsahamnida.."

"Cepat sembuh ya.. Oh ya ahjumma membawa buah potong. Kau mau?"

"A-ani.."

"Tak usah sungkan. Makanlah.." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu kotak bekal yang berisi buah-buah potong.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma..."

Dilain ruangan, Taehyung nampak sedang duduk disebuah kursi disamping ranjang yang ditempati oleh seorang namja yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya juga dipenuhi oleh banyak perban. Selang infus tertancap ditangan kirinya. Selang oksigen pun tak lepas dari hidungnya sebagai alat pembantu pernafasan.

"Kook..." lirih Jin membuat Taehyung langsung menatap Jin.

"Sunbae sudah sadar? Sebentar aku akan memanggil dokter du-"

"Andwae! Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Jin lemah.

"Jungkook ada diruang rawatnya, sunbae. Sunbae ingin bertemu dengannya? Nanti aku akan mengajaknya ke-"

"Tidak. Hmm Tae..."

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung mulai dari sekarang."

"Ne? H-hyung?"

"Hmm. Mianhae.."

"Ne?"

"Mianhae.. Mian jika selama ini aku sudah jahat padamu."

"A-aniyo.. Aku mengerti kenapa sun- ahh maksudku h-hyung berbuat seperti itu. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf dan sadar diri. Aku tahu mungkin aku memang bukan namja yang pantas untuk Jungkook. Dan mungkin h-hyung juga memandang sebelah mata aku karena aku adalah seorang Mama Boy. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menjadi namja yang baik, yang bisa menjaga Jungkook dan membahagiakan Jungkook sehingga aku bisa menjadi pantas untuknya. Jadi sunbae.. ah hmm hyung... apakah aku sudah boleh dekat dengan Jungkook dan menjadikannya kekasihku?" Ujar Taehyung panjang lebar membuat Jin membelalakan matanya.

"Jadi kau pikir hanya karena kau menolongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit aku bisa begitu saja membebaskanmu mendekati adikku?"

"A-ahh ani bukan begitu h-hyung..."

"Kemari!" Perintah Jin membuat Taehyung membeku ditempatnya.

"Kemari, ku bilang!" Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat dengan ragu.

"Jaga Jungkook untukku dan buat dia bahagia. Jika aku melihat Jungkook menangis, maka aku tak segan untuk menghajarmu. Paham?"

"E-eoh? Jadi apakah hyung mengijinkan-"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ahh hyung gomawo! Gomawo!" Taehyun langsung memeluk tubuh Jin karena sangkin senangnya. Ia lega karena bagaimana pun Jin sudah memberikan ijinnya.

"Yak! Yak! Lepaskan! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

"Ahh mianhae hyung.. Sekali lagi gomawo hyung!" Teriak Taehyung dan ia tak sabar ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Jungkook segera.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Taehyung pun kembali ke ruangan Jungkook, tentunya setelah Jin menyuruhnya kembali untuk menjaga Jungkook. Jin menolak untuk ditemani Taehyung. Ia lebih memilih sendiri dan jika ada keperluan memanggil perawat rumah sakit. Ia berdalih jika Jungkook lebih membutuhkan Taehyung daripada dirinya.

"Kookie-ah.." panggil Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersantai dan asik menonton televisi.

"Taetae? Bagaimana keadaan Jin oppa? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Apa ia sudah sadar? Lalu apa boleh aku ke-"

"Sttt tenanglah. Jin hyung sudah baik-baik saja. Ia juga sudah sadar."

"Jinjja? Ahh syukurlah.. aku senang mendengarnya."

"Oh ya kau perlu tahu satu hal. Jin hyung..."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Jin hyung sudah memberikan ijinnya pada kita!" Ujar Taehyung senang.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Jin hyung memberikan ijin menjadikanmu kekasihku, Kook!"

"Be-benarkah? Jadi.. Oppa tak marah lagi jika kita berpacaran?"

"Ne! Jin hyung sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi jika kita berpacaran!" Balas Taehyung dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Mwo? Pacaran? Kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eo-eomma? Kenapa eomma bisa ada disini?" Taehyung nampak terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun, eommanya ada didalam ruang rawat Jungkook.

"Jawab pertanyaan eomma. Jadi, apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seketika tubuh Taehyung langsung menegang. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam tak mengerti keadaan diantara ibu dan anak itu.

"I-itu eomma..."

"Eomma belum mengijinkanmu pacaran, Tae. Ingat. Sebelum lulus, kau belum boleh pacaran." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Taehyung diam. Ia tak bisa membantah apapun yang diucapkan eommanya. Segala perintah Baekhyun adalah mutlak untuknya.

"Hahhh... Ne, eomma..." balas Taehyung pasrah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Well chap depan fix chap ending. Semua konflik selesai dengan damai kan? Dan ending cerita ini pasti akan happy kok. Kita liat aja dichap depan gimana usaha Taetae untuk mendapatkan ijin pacaran dari mama Baek hahaha secara Jin kan udah terang-terangan kasih ijin.

Well nantikan chap depan aja deh. Gak mau banyak cuap". Karena biar bagaimana pun aku sadar diri aku mmg banyak salah dan banyak kekurangan. Aku jg manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah. Dan aku sangat sangat tau jika memang cerita ini semakin tidak menarik dan gaje. Dan aku tau aku memang orang yang gak bisa fast update kayak ff aku yg dulu" well aku jg manusia. Masih punya kegiatan lain dan menunggu ide dan inspirasi lain. Kalo aku main asal nulis dan mirip" dg ff lain aku dikira menjiplak. Aku juga jadi serba salah kan.

Hahh yauda deh kembali lagi kepada kalian. Kalo kalian suka ff ini, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk waktu dan kesediaan kalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca. Kalo kalian gak suka, aku juga gak memaksakan ff ini untuk disukai. Aku serahkan ke selera kalian masing-masing.

Akhir kata, see you at next chap. Ending! Ingin tanya"? Askfm/Viee30 :)


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Not Mama Boy

Title : I'm Not Mama Boy (Chapt8)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Drama, Friendship

Cast : DaeBaekTae (Hyun Family) and

others (Lihat sendiri di dlm FF)

Semua Cast disini milik Tuhan, kedua

orang tua dan diri mereka masing-

masing. Bernaung di bawah

entertainment mereka. Dipakai hanya

untuk mengisi Cast di FF ini.

Warning : GS for all Uke(s), OOC,

Typo(s), bahasa non baku, rated

dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Ide dan alur cerita berasal dari ide

saya sendiri. No plagiat plagiat!

Really Hate Plagiator! Don't like?

Don't read! Jangan lupa meninggalkan

jejak sehabis membaca. Let's enjoy

my FanFict~

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

.

Jungkook terlihat sedang menyibukan diri didalam dapur. Ia sedang berusaha menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kepulangan Jin. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan hari ini juga tepat seminggu Jin dirawat di rumah sakit dan dokter sudah mengijinkannya pulang mengingat kondisinya juga sudah lebih baik. Jungkook pun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Perban dikepalanya pun sudah dilepas. Jungkook pun sudah nampak sehat dan bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ia sudah mulai sekolah dan menjaga Jin dirumah sakit sepulangnya dari sekolah.

"Kook ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Jimin yang baru saja tiba bersama J-Hope. Pasangan kekasih itu memang diundang langsung oleh Jungkook terlebih J-Hope sendiri juga mengenal Jin.

Awalnya pasangan kekasih itu nampak terkejut dikala Jungkook mengabari dirinya harus dirawat di rumah sakit, disusul tidak masuknya Taehyung ke sekolah beberapa hari membuat mereka khawatir. Ditambah lagi dengan penjelasan Jungkook akan kondisi Jin yang mengharuskannya dirawat juga di rumah sakit. Namun saat Jungkook menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, pasangan kekasih itu yang juga merupakan sahabatnya mengerti dan langsung datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat langsung keadaan Jungkook beserta kakak sepupunya, Jin.

"Tidak perlu, Minnie. Lagipula ini sudah selesai, kok." Balas Jungkook yang sudah menyelesaikan masakannya.

Jungkook memang suka sekali memasak. Hanya tinggal berdua bersama Jin, membuat dirinya harus mandiri dan harus bisa menguasai dapur. Karena jika diantara mereka tak ada yang bisa memasak, mereka harus mengandalkan siapa lagi?

Hari ini Jungkook memasak cukup banyak. Ada Miyeok Guk (sup rumput laut) kesukaan Jin, Japchae, sampai Jangeo Gui. Semuanya Jungkook yang siapkan. Jimin sampai dibuat kagum dengan semua yang dimasak oleh Jungkook karena semuanya kelihatan enak.

"Daebak! Semua ini pasti lezat! Aku jadi ingin segera mencicipinya.." ujar Jimin dan tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang banyak diatas meja makan. Jungkook sangat tahu jika sahabatnya satu ini memang sangat suka makan.

"Sabarlah... Jin oppa sebentar lagi juga pasti akan pulang."

"Wahhh ternyata ada makanan sebanyak ini..." ujar J-Hope yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Semua ini kau yang masak, Kook?" Tanya J-Hope yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Wah daebak! Kau seorang yeoja idaman sekali, Kook!" Puji J-Hope tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Jimin.

"Jadi maksudmu, yeoja yang pintar masak itu termasuk yeoja idaman? Jadi aku apa?" Ujar Jimin dengan nada tak sukanya.

"A-aniya.. Bukan begitu maksudku.. Yeoja pintar masak itu idaman semua namja. Tapi yeoja imut dan menggemaskan sepertimu, adalah yeoja idamanku." Ujar J-Hope sedikit menggombal membuat wajah Jimin nampak memerah.

"Ihhh gombal!" Balas Jimin tanpa bisa menutupi senyum manisnya. Melihatnya, Jungkook pun hanya bisa tertawa saja. Biar bagaimana absurdnya tingkah pasangan kekasih dihadapannya ini, mereka juga merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Annyeong..." teriak seseorang membuat ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruang makan langsung berhamburan menuju ke ruang depan.

"Oppa!" Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Jin berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan Taehyung. Ia langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh Jin.

"Oppa! Selamat kembali ke rumah!" Ujar Jungkook didalam pelukannya. Jin pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sayang adik sepupunya itu.

"Ehem.. Mana pelukan untukku juga?" Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung.

"Ehhh jangan berani peluk-peluk adikku ya!" Ancam Jin membuat semua tertawa kecuali Taehyung sendiri.

"Hello Jin hyung! Selamat datang kembali.. Cepat sembuh ya.." ujar J-Hope disertai anggukan dari Jimin.

"Thanks Hope and Jimin!" Balas Jin lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Oppa! Kajja! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan oppa!" Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Jin menuju ke ruang makan. J-Hope dan Jimin pun langsung mengikuti dengan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Loh loh loh? Kok aku ditinggal sendirian? Aishh jinjja!" Keluh Taehyung dan akhirnya ikut berjalan sendirian dibelakang.

...

Baekhyun terlihat sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia sedang duduk bersandar dikursi malas sambil membaca sebuah masalah fashion langganannya. Beginilah yang sering ia lakukan jika ia tak memiliki atau sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya, bersantai. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan segelas jus jeruk merupakan hal rutin yang biasa ia lakukan juga.

Seorang namja nampak baru saja memasuki dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia merasa haus terlebih setelah melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya yang ia bawa ke rumah. Meski hari ini adalah hari libur, sebagai atasan Daehyun juga masih selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar tak banyak menumpuk. Dia merupakan contoh seorang atasan yang baik.

"Hahh sepi sekali.." ujar Daehyun saat tak mendapati seorang pun di rumah. Ia tahu jika Taehyung sedang tak dirumah karena sejak pagi hari putranya itu sudah pamit dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun yang ia herankan adalah ia tak menemukan sang istri, Baekhyun di ruang televisi ataupun dapur.

"Baek?" Panggil Daehyun dan tak mendapat jawab dari Baekhyun.

"Kemana dia? Baek?" Panggil Daehyun lagi.

"Aigoo ternyata dia disana.." ujar Daehyun saat melihat siluet seorang wanita yang sedang duduk bersantai membaca sebuah majalah di halaman belakang.

"Ingin aku temani, Nona?" Ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena kemunculan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Aigoo Dae kau mengejutkanku.. Aigoo.." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Hehehehe mianhae.. Lagipula kau serius sekali sih." Daehyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi lain yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun dan segera menutup majalah fashion yang tadi dibacanya.

"Hmm. Sudah aku selesaikan. Hahh sepertinya aku butuh liburan.." keluh Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Liburan?"

"Iya. Apa kau tidak bosan dirumah saja? Aku saja merasa bosan. Aku bosan menatap berkas-berkasku itu setiap hari. Jadi aku rasa liburan selama beberapa hari bukan ide yang buruk, kan?" Usul Daehyun.

"Benar sih.. Tapi.. Taetae kan masih harus sekolah. Apalagi sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia masih harus belajar. Kita tunda saja ya sampai Taetae selesai ujian.."

"Mwo? Taetae kan ujian satu bulan lagi. Masih sangat lama, Baek." Keluh Daehyun.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruh Taetae ijin sekolah untuk berlibur begitu? Aku tidak setuju!" Baekhyun langsung saja menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya akan usul Daehyun.

"Yaaa bukan begitu.. Hmm bagaimana jika kau dan aku saja yang berlibur?"

"Hah? Berdua saja? Dan Taetae ditinggal?"

"Ne. Dengan begitu kan Taetae tidak perlu ijin sekolah dan kita bisa berlibur. Bagaimana?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak mau. Kasian Taetae jika harus ditinggal sendirian.."

"Wae? Lagipula Taetae juga sudah besar. Meninggalkan dia sendiri beberapa hari pasti tak akan apa-apa. Lagipula... Kita bisa banyak memiliki waktu berduaan seperti pengantin baru. Lalu membuat adik untuk Taetae. Kasian Taetae pasti merasa kesepian selama ini. Jadi dengan memberikannya adik di- auuu auuu auuu Baek.. appoyo..." ucapan Daehyun terpotong karena Baekhyun yang tak segan menjewer kupingnya.

"Yak! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran mesummu itu, Jung Daehyun!"

"Auuu ampun Baek... Ampun... Lepaskan..." mohon Daehyun karena merasakan perih pada kuping kanannya akibat jeweran Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu!"

...

Seorang namja nampak canggung berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat cokelat muda. Sesekali namja itu terlihat ingin menekan bell yang ada disamping pintu, namun detik berikutnya ia urungkan niatnya kembali. Berulang kali ia juga mencoba merapikan penampilannya yang sama sekali tak terlihat berantakan. Karena sangkin gugupnya, ia jadi bertindak salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Ayolah Namjoon.. Kau hanya perlu menekan bellnya saja.." ujar namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik nafas, buang lagi. Sudah kesekian kalinya Namjoon mencoba menenangkan diri namun selalu berakhir gagal. Ia tetap saja merasa sangat gugup.

CKLEK

"Eoh? Mencari siapa?" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik yang merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Namjoon di depan rumahnya.

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh dengan satu jari yang mengambang di udara. Ia berniat menekan bell rumah, namun belum sempat bell itu ditekan, pintu cokelat itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik yang menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"A-ah annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma.. Apa Yoongi ada?" Ujar Namjoon sopan.

"Oh kau temannya ya? Masuk saja. Yoongi ada di dalam." Balas yeoja itu yang merupakan eomma Yoongi, Himchan.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjumma..." ujar Namjoon sambil membungkuk sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah setelah dipersilakan oleh Himchan.

Dengan langkah yang terlihat ragu-ragu, Namjoon pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluar Yoongi. Namjoon, namja yang gemar dengan Hip Hop ini belum pernah merasa segugup ini masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke rumah Yoongi terlebih harus berpapasan dengan Himchan, eomma Yoongi membuatnya menjadi semakin canggung.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjushi.." ujar Namjoon saat melihat Yongguk, appa Yoongi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau teman Yoongi ya? Duduklah dulu. Yoongi masih dikamarnya." Ujar Yongguk dengan suara bass nya yang khas.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjushi.." Namjoon pun segera mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa di ruangan itu yang letaknya tak berjauhan dari Yongguk yang sedang asik menonton televisi.

"Jadi, kau teman sekelas Yoongi?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Ah bukan, ahjushi. Kami tidak sekelas tapi kami satu tingkatan."

"Oh begitu. Lalu ada keperluan apa kau mengajak anakku pergi? Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Yongguk to the point membuat Namjoon mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ani, ahjushi. Kami tidak pacaran. Hmm itu.. Saya ingin mengajak Yoongi ke studio saya untuk mendengarkan lagu ciptaan saya. Ia bilang ia suka Hip Hop jadi..."

"Jadi kau suka mengkomposeri musik Hip Hop?"

"Ne, ahjushi."

"Wah bagus sekali.."

Yongguk dan Namjoon akhirnya larut dalam obrolan seputar Hip Hop. Dan Namjoon baru tahu jika appa Yoongi ini sangat menggemari musik Hip Hop sama seperti dirinya dan ia juga sudah banyak menciptakan lagu-lagu Hip Hop kepada beberapa penyanyi saat mereka tinggal di LA. Namjoon dibuat kagum olehnya. Apalagi ia bisa mendapat banyak pengetahuan akan Hip Hop dari ahlinya. Yongguk sangat mengenal aliran musik Hip Hop dan tak pelit membagikannya pada Namjoon.

"Wahh sepertinya seru sekali. Apa yang appa bicarakan dengan Namjoon?" Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat obrolan antara Yongguk dan Namjoon jadi terhenti.

"Aigoo kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau punya teman yang gemar Hip Hop juga seperti appa, hmm?" Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Aishh appa! Bukankah aku pernah cerita pada appa? Appa saja yang lupa!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Ahh kajja Joon! Sudah siang sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang. Appa aku pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Yoongi pada appanya, Yongguk.

"Ahjushi, saya permisi dulu ya."

"Ne. Kapan-kapan datanglah lagi dan kita bisa lanjutkan obrolan kita, ya."

"Ishh appa!" Keluh Yoongi lalu berjalan keluar bersama Namjoon.

...

J-Hope dan Jimin baru saja pamit untuk pulang setelah J-Hope menerima telepon dari orang tuanya. Orang tuanya baru saja kembali dari Jepang dan meminta J-Hope untuk mrnjemput mereka di bandara. Jimin tentu saja ikut. Lagipula yeoja imut itu memang sudah sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua J-Hope. Wajar saja, karena sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka merupakan sepasang sahabat sedari kecil. Maka tak heran jika mereka bisa akrab dengan kedua orang tua pasangan mereka.

Jungkook terlihat sedang sibuk merapikan semua peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan dan meletakannya ke tempat cuci piring. Semua masakannya sudah habis dimakan dan mendapat beragam pujian menyenangkan dari J-Hope, Jimin, Jin bahkan Taehyung sendiri, membuatnya senang.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki dapur setelah membantu membapah Jin ke kamarnya di dekat ruang tengah. Jin memang tak pernah memiliki kamar di lantai atas. Sejak dulu, Jin lebih suka memiliki kamar di lantai bawah.

"Gomawo.." ujar Jungkook saat Taehyung membantunya membawa tumpukan piring kotor.

Setelah mencuci semua piring-piring dan peralatan yang kotor, Jungkook bersama Taehyung pun langsung melangkahkan diri mereka ke halaman belakang rumah yang terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang cukup besar. Meski Jungkook dan Jin hanya tinggal berdua, namun rumah yang mereka tempati memang cukup besar jika hanya ditinggali mereka berdua.

Seperti diketahui sebelumnya jika appa Jungkook dan appa Jin memiliki sebuah perusahaan bersama yang terbilang sangat sukses di era mereka. Namun karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa mereka, akhirnya perusahaan itu pun jatuh ke tangan mereka. Namun karena saat itu usia mereka masih sangat kecil, akhirnya perusahaan itupun dipegang oleh seorang kepercayaan appa mereka dan jika usia mereka sudah mencapai usia 20 tahun, maka perusahaan itu akan resmi menjadi milik mereka.

Dengan kedua kaki yang terjulur ke dalam kolam, Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat menikmati waktu mereka berdua duduk di tepi kolam. Sesekali terdengar canda tawa mereka tanpa menyadari adanya sosok Jin yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Seulas senyum terukir pada wajah tampannya.

"Tae.. apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang menatap tepat ke arah wajah Taehyung.

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Aku merasa sangaaatttt bahagia. Jin oppa sudah sembuh. Dan aku senang ada kau disini, disampingku. Kau tahu? Dulu aku takut sekali saat oppa tidak mengijinkanmu dekat denganku." Ujar Jungkook dengan suara sendunya. Bayangan kejadian dulu membuatnya kembali sedih.

"Sttt jangan ingat-ingat lagi masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia persis seperti janjiku pada oppamu." Balas Taehyung dan menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Jungkook.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Dan akan selalu kau." Ujar Taehyung penuh kesungguhan membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tapi... eommamu?"

"Eommaku? Kau jangan memikirkan ini. Nanti eomma juga pasti akan memberikan ijinnya. Sekarang tinggal kita yang menjalaninya. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu?" Wajah Jungkook nampak memerah.

"Wae? Memang aku tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kau kan sudah tau jawabannya. Untuk apa menanyakannya lagi?" Elak Jungkook dan mencoba memutar kepalanya ke arah lain agar Taehyung tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Apa? Apa jawabannya?"

"Tentu saja... aku mencintaimu." Lirih Jungkook namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" Taehyung sedikit mengguncang tubuh Jungkook.

"Ishh aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" Tolak Jungkook.

"Ayolah.. ulangi sekali lagi dan katakan aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Taetae..." mohon Taehyung yang tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Jungkook.

"Ayolah.. Katakan sekali lagi!" Mohon Taehyung lagi.

"Ne, ne, ne.. aku mencintaimu, Taetae.." ujar Jungkook akhirnya menyerah membuat senyum lebar langsung tercetak diwajah tampan seorang Jung Taehyung.

CUP

"Nado jeongmal, jeongmal saranghae Kookie..." ujar Taehyung setelah mencuri satu ciuman dibibir merah Jungkook.

"Yak! Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba begitu, Tae pabbo!"

...

Hari sudah berganti malam. Taehyung pun sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya berdua bersama Jungkook lebih lama. Namun karena hujaman deathglare yang diberikan oleh Jin membuat Taehyung mau tak mau harus pulang ke rumahnya. Meski Jin sudah memberikan ijinnya secara resmi, namun tetap saja Jin masih selalu mengawasi mereka berdua dan memastikan jika Taehyung tak berbuat macam-macam pada adik kesayangannya. Well, meski terkadang Taehyung diam-diam sering mencuri-curi kesempatan dengan mencium bibir merah merekah kekasih imutnya, Jungkook.

"Eomma..." teriak Taehyung saat dirinya baru saja sampai di rumah dan langsung menerjang memeluk tubuh sang eomma yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama dengan appanya.

"Yak! Yak! Apa-apaan ini!" Ujar Daehyun kesal karena kedatangan Taehyung tiba-tiba dan mengganggu romantismenya bersama sang istri tercinta, Baekhyun.

"Eomma... Saranghae.." ujar Taehyung membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya merasa bingung sementara Daehyun hanya bisa berdecih saja. Ia masih kesal dengan anaknya.

"Eohh ada apa ini? Tumben sekali Taetae mau bermanja-manjaan dengan eomma.." goda Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan sang anak.

Taehyung pun duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuat dirinya benar-benar menjadi penghalang diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma.. Apa eomma tidak mau melonggarkan peraturan eomma untukku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suaranya yang merajuk.

"Hmm? Peraturan apa? Eomma kan sudah mengijinkanmu memiliki ponsel, mengijinkanmu membawa mobil, mengijinkanmu pergi dengan teman-temanmu di akhir pekan. Lalu apalagi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengutarakan beberapa peraturan yang sudah mulai dilonggarkannya.

"Bekal?"

"Bekal? Eomma tak akan melonggarkannya. Eomma tetap tak akan membiarkanmu makan makanan yang tidak sehat. Ani, ani, ani.." tolak Baekhyun.

Ya, selama ini Baekhyun masihlah tetap rutin menyiapkan bekal untuk putra kesayangannya itu. Alasannya simple. Selain karena makanan dikantin belum tentu sehat, tentu saja membawa bekal jadi lebih hemat kan? Lagipula meski mereka hidup berkecukupan, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang yeoja yang penuh perhitungan apalagi masalah keuangan.

"Uhh eomma.. Sampai kapan aku harus membawa bekal terus? Aku kan sudah besar, eomma.. Bukan anak kecil lagi." Rajuk Taehyung namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya.

"Sampai kau lulus, lalu menikah dan punya istri yang selalu memasak untukmu. Sampai saat itu, eomma akan berhenti membawakanmu bekal." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Eomma... Kalau begitu boleh dong aku pacaran dengan Kookie?"

"Ehh?"

"Kookie juga pintar masak kok, eomma.. Bahkan masakannya tak kalah enak dengan eomma. Jadi eomma tak perlu membawakan aku bekal lagi. Memang eomma tak lelah harus menyiapkan bekal untukku se- baiklah eomma..." Taehyung pun segera menghentikan perkataannya saat mendapat glare menakutkan dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau masih bersih keras untuk diijinkan pacaran dengan Jungkook, begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan matanya yang semakin disipitkan, membuat Taehyung tersudutkan.

"Ne. Lagipula aku kan sudah besar. Aku sudah SMA. Masa aku tak boleh pacaran? Lagipula teman-temanku saja sudah banyak yang pacaran, eomma..."

"Justru karena kau masih SMA eomma tidak mengijinkanmu pacaran. Kau harus sekolah dan fokus untuk belajar. Tak ada pacar-pacaran selama SMA." Balas Baekhyun mutlak.

"Eomma... Appa.. Bantu aku.." Taehyung mencoba merayu sang appa untuk mendapat pembelaan.

"Jangan mencoba merayu appamu! Lagipula meskipun ia membelamu, eomma tetap tak akan mengijinkan! Memangnya kau mau menjadi seperti appamu?" Ujar Baekhyun membuat Daehyun yang tadi sedang asik menonton televisi jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Wae? Memang apa yang salah denganku?" Tanya Daehyun sedikit tak suka karena merasa tersindir.

"Eomma tak ingin kau jadi seperti appamu yang sering bermain wanita saat SMA dulu."

"Mwo? Aku tidak pernah bermain wanita! Sungguh! Mantanku saja hanya... hmm... 3! Iya hanya 3 saja kok!" Daehyun mencoba membela dirinya.

"3? Kau bilang hanya? Kau dengar kan Tae? Eomma hanya ingin kau fokus belajar. Jangan seperti appamu ini!"

...

Namjoon menghentikan laju motornya tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah bertingkat bercat putih yang penuh dengan beragam tanaman dihalaman depannya. Yoongi pun segera turun dari motor Namjoon dan mengembalikan helm hitam yang dikenakannya tadi.

"Mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Yoongi namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Namjoon saja.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ahjushi dan ahjumma saja.." balas Namjoon yang diangguki oleh Yoongi.

Kemudian tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya lagi. Keduanya masih nampak terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan Yoongi saja sampai tak sadar jika Namjoon kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hmm Yoongi-ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ujar Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

"Ne?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Kita pun belum lama saling mengenal. Namun selama ini aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu. Kau yeoja yang sangat menyenangkan dan sangat baik. Dan karena kedekatan kita, belakangan ini aku merasa aneh. Dan aku rasa... aku menyukaimu." Ujar Namjoon jujur membuat Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan mengerjapkan matanya karna terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Namjoon.

"Y-yaa aku tahu mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat. Aku juga merasa bodoh saat mengatakan ini. Tapi.. aku tak bisa menyimpan perasaanku ini lebih lama dan..."

Grebb

Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah dipeluk oleh Yoongi. Namjoon pun hanya bisa diam mematung saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Namjoon." Ujar Yoongi di dalam pelukannya pada dada bidang Namjoon.

"N-ne?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Namjoon." Ulang Yoongi. Sepersekian detik Namjoon masih belum merespon apapun. Ia masih sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi. Namun setelahnya ia pun langsung membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Jinjja? Ahh gomawo Yoongi-ah..." ujar Namjoon cerah. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat gembira. Bahkan kedua dimplenya pun ikut terlihat lebih nyata saat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali." Ujar Namjoon setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Hmm.. Hati-hati.." balas Yoongi dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah karena malu dan juga senang. Beruntung suasana disekitarnya cukup gelap jadi Namjoon tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hmm Yoongi-ah.. Sampai ketemu.." ujar Namjoon dari atas motornya.

"Ne.."

"Hmm Yoongi-ah.."

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat mulus pada pipi kiri Yoongi membuat Yoongi diam mematung dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"Annyeong.." pamit Namjoon lalu segera menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih diam mematung pada posisinya.

...

Ujian kenaikan kelas pun baru saja berakhir. Semua murid pun menyambutnya dengan gembira. Setelah berhari-hari harus larut dan berhadapan dengan beragam ujian untuk setiap mata pelajaran, hari ini mereka bisa bernafas lega. Tak ada lagi yang harus mereka pusingkan dan hari libur pun sudah menyambut mereka.

Dengan tangan saling bertautan, Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berjalan menuju ke kantin tempat dimana kedua sahabatnya J-Hope dan Jimin sudah menunggu mereka. Sesekali mereka bersenda gurau bahkan tertawa. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia sebelum..

"Ehem.. Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari tangan adikku." Ujar Jin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Ahh mian hyung.." ujar Taehyung lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Jungkook. Jin pun langsung berjalan diantara mereka berdua, memberikan batasan pada mereka membuat wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook cemberut tak suka.

"Tae! Kook! Disini!" Teriak Jimin saat melihat kehadiran kedua sahabatnya dikantin.

"Ahh annyeong oppa.." sapa Jimin saat menyadari jika ada Jin diantara kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong. Jadi boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Jin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jimin.

Jin memposisikan dirinya berada ditengah, diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook lagi membuat keduanya hanya bisa mendesah dan menghela nafasnya. Karena adanya Jin, mereka jadi tak bisa duduk bersebelahan.

"Oppa ingin memesan apa? Nanti biar aku yang pesankan. Kebetulan juga Hopie ada di counter sana." Tawar Jimin lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang tak pernah hilang pada wajah imutnya.

"Pesankan aku 1 jjangmyeon dan es jeruk saja." Balas Jin yang langsung diangguki Jimin dan melesat langsung ke counter pemesanan.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menawarkan kalian?" Tanya Jin pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Karena aku sudah membawa bekal." Balas Taehyung lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Jungkook yang juga mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Loh kau membawa bekal, Kook? Kenapa tidak membawakan untuk oppa juga?"

"Bukannya oppa tak suka membawa bekal? Jadi aku tak buatkan." Balas Jungkook cuek dan segera menyantap bekal buatannya.

"Aishh jinjja!"

Tak lama J-Hope dan Jimin pun datang dengan dua nampan yang berisi penuh dengan makanan pesanan mereka dan juga Jin.

"Halo hyung!" Sapa J-Hope yang dibalas seulas senyum saja oleh Jin.

"Oh iya Tae. Tadi aku bertemu dengan yeoja tomboy itu di counter." Ujar J-Hope.

"Hmm? Yeoja tomboy? Siapa?"

"Yeoja pindahan yang dulu mengaku-ngaku yeojachingumu itu.."

"Uhuk uhuk.." mendengar perkataan J-Hope, Taehyung jadi tersedak bekalnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Tae makannya.." ujar Jungkook lalu memberikan botol minumnya pada Taehyung.

"Aku lihat dia bersama sunbae kita. Sepertinya sih satu tingkat dengannya. Dan yang mengejutkan, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Ahh mungkin yang kau maksud itu Yoongi dan Namjoon hyung ya? Mereka memang pacaran." Balas Taehyung dengan santai.

"Kau kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Namjoon hyung itu kan tetanggaku.."

...

Baekhyun nampak sibuk mengecek semua barang bawannya. Sebuah koper besar dengan satu tas jinjing berwarna putih senada dengan dress musim panas yang dikenakannya adalah bawaannya. Disampingnya, Daehyun yang hanya mengenakan sebuah polo shirt berwarna biru dan celana jeans setengah tiang hanya berdiri tenang dengan satu koper besar berwarna hitam miliknya yang berisi seluruh keperluannya. Hari ini keluarga Jung memang akan berlibur, sesuai yang pernah dikatakan Daehyun.

"Taetae, cepatlah!" Teriak Baekhyun memanggil putranya yang nampak belum siap.

"Ne, eomma.." balas Taehyung yang kini berjalan turun dari lantai atas dengan sebuah koper besar miliknya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Eomma.. Apa tak bisa aku tinggal disini saja?" Ujar Taehyung memelas. Ia mencoba membujuk sang eomma agar mengijinkannya tak ikut dalam liburan mereka kali ini.

"Tidak bisa. Appa dan eomma sudah menyiapkan tiket dan juga kamar hotel. Masa membatalkannya begitu saja? Jadi kajja kita pergi!" Ujar Baekhyun gembira berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Taehyung yang murung.

Taehyung berpikir, liburan kali ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak bersama Jungkook. Terlebih Jungkook berkata kepadanya jika ia dan Jin memang tak memiliki rencana untuk berlibur. Namun apa daya? Appa, terlebih eommanya memaksanya untuk ikut berlibur bersama mereka. Jadi liburan kali ini membuat Taehyung harus berpisah dan tak bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook. Itulah alasannya kenapa ia tak suka dengan acara liburannya hari ini.

Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Taehyung kini sudah berada di dalam bandara. Mereka sedang menunggu panggilan pesawat mereka. Daehyun dan Baekhyun keduanya nampak gembira sementara putra mereka nampak sangat sedih dan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyung.

"Eomma... Aku tak ikut saja ya.. Yaa..." bujuk Taehyung namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus ikut!" Ucap Baekhyun mutlak membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

Selama di dalam pesawat pun lebih banyak diam. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan game di ponselnya daripada mendengarkan celotehan kedua orang tuanya. Suasana hatinta sedang sangat buruk sekarang. Bahkan sampai pesawat mendaratpun, wajah Taehyung tetap saja terlihat mendung.

"Hey senyumlah.. Kita ini sedang berlibur, Tae.." ujar Baekhyun membuat Taehyung hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum paksanya.

"Hahh biarlah. Nanti dia juga akan menikmati liburannya disini, di Bali. Kajja sebaiknya kita segera ke hotel. Aku lelah sekali dengan perjalanan panjang kita ini.." keluh Daehyun yang langsung diangguki sang istri.

Daehyun bersama istri dan anaknya kini sudah tiba di sebuah resort dipinggir pantai. Resort ini merupakan salah satu resort pinggir pantai terbaik yang ada di Bali. Daehyun sengaja memilihnya karena selain resort ini indah, resort ini juga memiliki banyak fasilitas lengkap mulai dari spa, kolam renang, bahkan tempat gym. Dan jangan lupakan lokasinya yang tepat berada dibibir pantai memberikan nilai plus sendiri untuk resort ini.

"Tae kajja kita ke pantai! Bukankah kau senang bermain dipantai?" Ajak Baekhyun.

"Aniyo eomma. Aku ingin disini saja." Tolak Taehyung dan lebih memilih untuk diam di dalam resort.

"Ishh sebentar lagi sunset. Apa kau tidak mau melihat sunset?"

"Aniya."

"Ishhh sudahlah kajja cepat..." Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan Taehyung keluar dari resort.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya diatas pasir pantai. Sementara kedua orang tuanya, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya mereka. Taehyung lebih memilih duduk sendiri dan menatap ke arah pantai yang nampak berwarna jingga karena pantulan matahari.

"Taetae.." panggil seseorang membuat Taehyung menegang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena terlalu memikirkan Jungkook, ia jadi berhalusinasi mendengar Jungkook yang memanggil dirinya.

"Taetae..." dan kedua kalinya, Taehyung merasa suara itu terdengar sangat nyata. Ia pun mencoba menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Jungkook dengan dress musim panas berwarna kuning kini berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"A-aku pasti bermimpi. Kook? Kau disini?" Ujar Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun bangkit dan mengucek matanya, mengecek jika ia memang sedang tak berhalusinasi.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Tae. Itu memang Jungkook." Ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana? Dengan begini kau masih ingin berniat pulang ke Seoul, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun disertai kekehan dari Daehyun.

"A-aniya. Tentu saja tidak! Tapi.. bagaimana bisa Kookie disini?" Tanya Taehyung terkejut.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa sih yang tak bisa buat appa?" Balas Daehyun membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampan Taehyung.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Setelah eomma pikir-pikir, eomma akan melonggarkan peraturan eomma lagi." Ujar Baekhyun membuat kening Taehyung berkerut.

"Maksud eomma? Peraturan apa?"

"Setelah eomma pikir-pikir, kau ini anak yang baik jadi tak akan mungkin menjadi seperti appamu yang suka bermain wanita. Jadi... ya eomma longgarkan peraturan eomma."

"M-mwo? Ja-jadi.. eomma mengijinkanku berpacaran? Dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung langsung membelalakan matanya lagi. Sungguh hari ini sangatlah penuh kejutan untuknya.

"Ya boleh dibilang begitu. Kau tak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang, eomma. Gomawo!" Teriak Taehyung kesenangan lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Kookie-ya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya eomma mengijinkan kita pacaran juga!" Teriak Taehyung lalu berlari dan berniat memeluk tubuh Jungkook.

"Tapi tunggu! Eomma mengijinkanmu pacaran, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya peluk-peluk Jungkook seperti itu. Jaga jarak 10 meter dengannya!" Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan beragam protes dari Taehyung.

"Eomma.. Masa begitu sih?"

"Tak ada protes! Peraturan eomma tetaplah peraturan eomma! Jaga jarak 10 meter dari Jungkook dan itu mutlak!" Ujar Baekhyun lalu segera menarik tangan Jungkook agar menjauh dari putranya.

"Eommaaaa..."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Finally END dengan tidak elitnya hahahhaa.. maafkan aku dengan adegan terakhir yang engga banget. Habis mau gimana? Peraturan mama Baek adalah mutlak dan aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa buat Taetae. Tapi untunglah setidaknya mama Baek udah ngijinin Tae pacaran sm Kook hahahah

Terima kasih untuk semua yang selalu mendukung aku dan yang selalu menunggu FF ini dengan sabar sampai tamat. Aku tahu mungkin FF ini berjalan gak sesuai bayangan kalian. Aku mengertiiii banget. Dan well ini aku udah berikan yang maksimal yang aku bisa jadi maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, kurang feel, gak jelas dan sebagainya. Yang penting semua cast di FF ini berakhir bahagia hahahhaa

So karena FF ini udah selesai, aku akan lanjutin FF aku yang satu lagi yang mulai terbengkalai, You're My Reason. Karena FF ini udah selesai, aku jadi bisa lebih fokus ke sana dan bantu aku berikan semangat agar bisa membuat FF itu jadi lebih baik dan maksimal ya..

Akhir kata, aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk semua readersdul, reviewer, follower bahkan yang udah favoritein ini FF hehehe.. mau tanya" ke aku? Askfm/Viee30 :) see youuuu :)))


End file.
